


История рассудит

by Jadaite, yzarga



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: Охота на инопланетян иногда приводит к очень неожиданным результатам.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	История рассудит

Коридор был заполнен людьми до отказа. Шульдих ловко оттер в сторону незнакомого парня в очках и пристроился на его место, с удовольствием подперев собой стенку. Как всегда вызывали не по списку, а как приспичит драгоценным преподавателям. Очередь двигалась медленно, тащилась, как черепаха. Чуть в стороне от него группа оракулов делала ставки на то, кого вызовут следующим. Шульдих скривился: это же надо доучиться до выпускного и до сих пор не понять такой простой вещи, что кабинеты начальства не прослушиваются, не просматриваются. В чем соль, он точно не знал: то ли особый материал, то ли преподавателей специально обучали растягивать щиты на большую территорию, однако пробиться в защищенную комнату могли только псионы экстра-класса. В этом выпуске не было ни одного, достигшего необходимого уровня, но было целых четыре перспективных псиона, которые, при наличии благоприятной среды и приложения усилий, смогут повысить свой уровень. Когда-нибудь. А сейчас дергаться совершенно бессмысленно. Рано или поздно вызовут.

Шульдих вздохнул, поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд одного берсерка из параллельной группы, предпочитающего любому оружию багнаки, и, послав тому чарующую улыбку, прикрыл глаза. Его никогда не привлекали дети. Да и несмотря на все слухи, которые бродили вокруг телепатов, любящих эпатаж и частенько путающих пол партнера, вкусы у Шульдиха были довольно стандартные.

Из сонного оцепенения его выдернул недовольный голос родного куратора, требующий подать ему немедленно “любимого” ученика.

Шульдих демонстративно потянулся под завистливые взгляды сокурсников и ленивой походкой прошел в кабинет. Он давно усвоил, какую черту не стоит пересекать, и научился ловко на ней балансировать. Куратор не выносил опозданий, но Шульдих не мог себе отказать в том, чтобы пройти по острой грани ещё раз. Так сказать, напоследок.

— Доброе утро, — промурлыкал он, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Стоило перейти невидимую границу, и ощущение чужого присутствия рядом пропало, как отрезало.

— Действительно доброе, — буркнул себе под нос преподаватель, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не добавить, что, если им повезет, они никогда больше не увидятся. Однако профессионализм возобладал над личным отношением, и он продолжил как по инструкции: — Проходи, ложись, снимай щиты.

Шульдих улыбнулся, всем собой выражая довольство миром, преподавателем, распоряжением, буквально готовый возлюбить ближнего со всем пылом. Так, чтобы потом не забыли.

Кабинет куратора всегда вызывал у Шульдиха стойкую ассоциацию с кабинетом психолога. Располагайтесь поудобнее, сейчас будем вас препарировать. Психологов, змей и насекомых Шульдих не любил с детства. И сейчас он не собирался показывать своё отношение к подобным проверкам. Шульдих привычно пустил мысли по отработанному маршруту, который, если кратко, сводился к простому: “какой прекрасный день, какой прекрасный я...”, и только после этого снял щиты.

Преподаватель поморщился, прикрыл рукой глаза и погрузился в хоровод чужих мыслей, выискивая те маркеры, которые должны были соответствовать психопрофилю студента. Убедившись в том, что маркеры не сдвинулись ни на йоту, он вынырнул из сознания ученика, старательно избавляясь от навязчивого, словно мотивчик дурацкой рекламы, потока самолюбования.

— Всё, — сухо бросил он.

Тот момент, когда преподаватель покинул его сознание, Шульдих уловил мгновенно и с трудом подавил желание немедленно наглухо закрыться. Поднялся, подошел к столу и только потом лениво вернул щиты на место.

— Приедешь в Атлантиду, сдашь документы в штаб, — куратор оглядел выпускника с ног до головы и, не скрываясь, поморщился: яркие краски бросались в глаза, отчего голова раскалывалась ещё сильнее. День обещал быть долгим и утомительным. Ему предстояло дать инструкции трем потокам вместо десяти человек своей группы. Будь проклято начальство, которое назначает совещания на такое неподходящее время. Возможно, он бы так не сердился, не боли у него голова и не окажись он тем единственным человеком, который вытянул несчастливый билет и теперь вынужден возиться с молодняком, снося тяготы и лишения.

Улыбка стоящего перед ним молодого человека немного увяла, но не пропала, а через секунду засияла снова.

Шульдих изо всех сил постарался скрыть свою растерянность. Атлантида? Какая ещё Атлантида? Ни о какой базе с таким названием он не слышал, хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы не интересовался ни последними новостями, ни делами организации за стенами родного alma mater.

— И работать я тоже буду в Атлантиде? — осторожно уточнил он, надеясь, что непосредственное руководство расщедрится и в ответной отповеди удастся почерпнуть полезную информацию.

— Проблемы со слухом? — сухо поинтересовался куратор, у которого не было никакого настроения растягивать разговор. — На месте разберешься.

Преподаватель хотел добавить что-то ещё, когда в комнате раздался пронзительный телефонный звонок. Разговор вышел коротким, состоял из коротких “да”, “где?”, “решу”.

Куратор нахмурился, поднял взгляд от бумаг и мрачно посмотрел на Шульдиха, то ли пытаясь вспомнить, на чем они остановились, то ли негодуя тому, что курсант ещё топчется перед его очами. И тут взгляд у него просветлел:

— Значит так, Шульдих, помимо всего этого, у тебя будет ещё одно маленькое задание. За территорией базы болтается некий субъект. Заберешь и выпроводишь его отсюда. Надеюсь, с этим ты в состоянии справиться?

— Разумеется, — широко улыбнулся курсант, ничуть не смутившись интонаций преподавателя. — Какой пост его засек?

— Сам разберешься, — позволил себе маленькую месть куратор. Он вручил бумаги, с силой сжал руку выпускнику и едко добавил: — Мои поздравления.

— Взаимно, — не преминул откликнуться “любимый” ученик.

— Пошел вон, — почти ласково напутствовал преподаватель, испытывая острое желание взломать выпускнику щиты и выпустить “голым” в свободное плавание. — Следующий — Фарфарелло. Пошевеливайся.

Шульдих не стал искушать судьбу дальше и убрался из кабинета дорогого преподавателя со всей доступной скоростью, постаравшись по дороге не растерять достоинство. Чутьё подсказывало, что пора исчезнуть, пока куратор не перешел профессионально-этические рамки. Судя по перехваченному взгляду, этот момент был не за горами.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Шульдих широко улыбнулся публике, помахал бумагами и на единственный по-настоящему волнующий вопрос ответил таинственной улыбкой, ничуть не хуже чем у Джоконды. Успешно уклонился от любопытствующих и скрылся в лифте.

Наконец назначение было у него в кармане, а значит, в скором времени ему удастся перейти от теоретических занятий к конкретной прибыли. Организация никогда не мешала сотрудникам подрабатывать на стороне, если это не мешало основному делу и не нарушало устава. По крайней мере, попытаться. Его радужным планам на ближайшее будущее угрожала лишь неведомая “Атлантида”. Только бы база не находилась в местах отдаленных от цивилизации настолько, что его уникальные таланты останутся невостребованными. В конце концов, он не телекинетик, алмазные копи не для него.

~*~

Кроуфорд лежал на животе, опираясь локтями о рюкзак, в зарослях жухлой, но высокой травы и разглядывал в бинокль вертолет, который, по его наблюдениям, летал куда-то на юг и обратно уже шестой раз за день. Техника была не простая, а повышенной комфортности, и он думал, что в Зону свозят важных шишек на совещание. Почему не всех за раз? Чтобы избавить таких, как Кроуфорд, случайных наблюдателей от искушения снять вертолёт прицельным ударом из гранатомёта?

Мысли в голову лезли самые идиотские. Он тряхнул головой, почесал нос, утёр пот со лба и перевёл бинокль на пропускной пункт. Дежурные скучали от безделья. Ещё бы, если с десяток посетителей в штатском прошли, не махнув пропуском даже для приличия. На всем испытательном полигоне Кроуфорд не встречал такой беспечности, граничащей с безразличием: дежурные в сторону проходящих и глазом не повели. Ребята в штатском были разного возраста, парочка чуть ли не старшеклассники. Держались неформально, о чем-то переговаривались и хохотали.

От охотничьего азарта замирало дыхание.

Не зря, всё оказалось не напрасно: поддельные пропуска, пьянка в Вегасе до синих чертей с одним из местных старшин, добывание через третьи руки армейского фургона и марш-бросок ночью до Зоны.

На зубах скрипел песок пополам с солью, которую приносил ветер с пересохших озёр, а Кроуфорд улыбался. Он их нашел. Точно нашел. Ещё немного, и доказательства будут налицо. Они наверняка не контролируют всю площадь вокруг Зоны, поэтому он их увидит, они обязательно проявят себя.

За мечтами Кроуфорд не сразу заметил, как из калитки у пропускного пункта вышел парень и принялся медленно оглядывать местность. Молодой человек был рыж, длинноволос и одет в пеструю рубашку и кремовые штаны. Кроуфорд, заметив новую фигуру, перевел на парня бинокль и подстроил фокус. Оглядывался этот тип внимательно, пусть и с ухмылочкой. Потом он посмотрел прямо на Кроуфорда, будто заглянул в окуляры бинокля. Радостно оскалившись, он, попирая потрескавшуюся землю пижонскими светлыми ботинками, двинулся прямиком к таящемуся в траве наблюдателю.

“Увидел”, — промелькнуло в голове Кроуфорда. Стратегическое отступление ползком он начал автоматически. В сотне метров позади, скрытый холмами и зарослями каких-то колючих кустов, стоял его — временно взятый в пользование через полузнакомого собутыльника-военного — крытый фургон. Пусть отползал Кроуфорд медленнее, чем подходил парень, расстояние давало неплохой выигрыш во времени. Против рыжего выступила и трава — колкий сушняк цеплялся за штанины и, крошась, набивался в обувь, отчего он несколько раз останавливался и пытался вытащить самые большие остюки, но на третьей остановке махнул рукой на эту гиблую затею и пошёл напролом дальше не останавливаясь.

Когда Кроуфорд дополз до фургона, старясь не думать, как выглядят его телодвижения в глазах, возможно, представителя недружественной цивилизации, он немедленно вскочил и кинулся к фургону. То, что любому другому представилось бы невероятным бардаком, являлось на деле хаосом очень упорядоченным: хозяин знал, где лежит каждая вещь. Орудие для облегчения переговоров Кроуфорд выудил из коробки с книгами вслепую.

Поэтому, когда из-за холма неторопливо вырулил преследователь, ему в лицо смотрел не только угрюмый Кроуфорд с высоты своих двух метров, но и черное дуло дробовика.

  


[art by Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)

Рыжий застыл. На его лице было написано искреннее, незамутненное удивление.

— Привет, — сказал он после недолгого молчания.

— Привет, — ответил Кроуфорд, который считал себя вежливым человеком.

Дальше разговор не пошёл, потому что парень пристально, с прищуром, уставился прямо в глаза Кроуфорду. Пару минут он так сверлил его взглядом, причем чем дольше, тем больше неприязненно сморщивался.

“Гипнотизирует”, — догадался Кроуфорд со злорадством. Устойчивость к внушению у него была отменная, даже не все наркотические средства на него действовали, не говоря уже о наркозе или обезболивающем. Последнее, впрочем, доставляло немало неприятных минут в кресле стоматолога. Но засланец с Зоны таких подробностей не знал, хотя, похоже, постепенно начинал догадываться.

Когда молчание Кроуфорду надоело, он слегка качнул дулом дробовика в сторону фургона и обратно. Рыжий деревянно повторил движение головой, потом сморгнул и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Залезай внутрь. Гостем будешь, — радушно пригласил Кроуфорд.

— Ага. Конечно, — рыжий мигом выполнил пожелание, а Брэд подумал, что дробовик обладает лучшими гипнотическими свойствами, чем засланец.

Гость особо испуганным не выглядел, скорее, удивленным и при этом настороженным. Он нащупал в глубине фургона свёрнутый рулоном спальник Кроуфорда, сел и сложил руки на коленях. Улыбнулся. Улыбка оказалась обаятельнейшая, синие глаза сияли невинностью и простодушием.

Точь-в-точь хулиган из хорошей семьи на ковре у директора школы.

Кроуфорд сел на бортик фургона, откинул край брезентового покрытия так, чтобы лучше видеть этого типа, уложил дробовик на колени и спросил:

— Что тебе от меня нужно?

— Вышел подышать свежим воздухом за ограду, вижу, ты в траве лежишь.

— В семистах метрах, — уточнил Кроуфорд.

— Ага, — тип глазом не моргнул. — Думаю, вдруг солнечный удар у человека. Решил оказать первую помощь.

— Почему же охранников не позвал присоединиться?

— Нехорошо как-то, — парень покачал головой, — ребята на посту, а тут я со своим человеколюбием.

— Похвальная забота о служебном долге ближнего своего, — кивнул Кроуфорд. — А у тебя какое место службы?

— Я нездешний. В гости заскочил, — рыжий похлопал ресницами.

— Без пропуска вошёл, без пропуска вышел... Сын начальника базы? — вполголоса, словно разговаривая с самим собой, проговорил Кроуфорд. — Нет, у него дочка. У зама — вообще две.

— Нет, я сам по себе, — сказал парень и добавил с непонятной гордостью: — И без родителей.

Кроуфорд не отреагировал — способы их размножения его не волновали.

— Ты сюда приехал, пришёл или прилетел?

О таком счастье, как телепортация, он и не мечтал.

— Прилетел.

— На чём? — Кроуфорд затаил дыхание.

Перед глазами проносились сотни фотографий летающих тарелок и в два раза больше статей с опровержением их подлинности.

— На вертолёте, — рыжий пожал плечами.

Чтобы скрыть огорчение, Кроуфорд поправил очки. В этот самый момент парень молнией сорвался с места, пытаясь перехватить оружие. Кроуфорд мягко отклонился в сторону, кинул дробовик за борт на землю и схватил нападающего за плечо и локоть. Рывком он впечатал рыжего в пол фургона, а затем с силой ткнул выпрямленным указательным пальцем над лопаткой. Парень взвыл, Кроуфорд улыбнулся. Судя по реакции, он все сделал правильно, и ощущение агрессор получил как от забиваемого пятидюймового гвоздя.

— Ты что, морпех? — просипел парень, силясь подняться.

— Нет. Четыре года в Тибете, нахватался кое-чего, — Кроуфорд подхватил его подмышки и оттащил обратно на спальник. — Сиди смирно, ещё полчаса шевелиться больно будет.

— А чем ты там ещё занимался, в своем Тибете? — рыжий кривился и пытался растирать левой рукой правую, но делал себе ещё больнее.

— Медитировал, открывал внутреннее око и вшей кормил, — охотно ответил Кроуфорд. — В основном последнее.

— Хорошая легенда, — буркнул рыжий. — Сам придумал или подсказал кто?

— Почему легенда?

Кроуфорд искренне удивился: если бы скандал, которым встретили его намерение родители, оказался выдумкой, он бы только порадовался. Хотя немой шок в глазах тетки Клаудии, когда Брэд принёс на семейный ужин свой диплом радиофизика со специализацией «радиоастрономия», стоил любых склок. Родня считала, ему стоит стать врачом и осесть в столице какого-нибудь из штатов, регулярно получая стабильную зарплату. Сын с непонятной профессией, разъезжающий по миру в поисках неизвестно чего, был, по мнению родителей, грандиозным педагогическим провалом.

— Ты себя в зеркале видел? — тип огорченно оглядел свою испачкавшуюся одежду. Тот ещё пижон, похоже. — Ещё скажи, будто занимаешься на досуге разведением маргариток, а по ночам ищешь в небе пульсары с биноклем.

— Ботаника — не мой профиль, — Кроуфорд выпрыгнул из фургона, чтобы подобрать дробовик. — Но против пульсаров ничего не имею.

Он пошарил в колючих кустах, куда от души швырнул оружие, поцарапался и влез обратно в фургон, посасывая кровящие пальцы и держа дробовик подмышкой.

— Ты знаешь, что такое пульсары? — удивился рыжий.

— Ага, — Кроуфорд решил, что такие пустяковые царапины можно не перевязывать, — я радиоастроном.

— Да ты интеллектуал, — рыжий осклабился. — Интеллектуалы не умеют пользоваться оружием, они его только изобретают.

— Как мало ты знаешь о научно-исследовательской деятельности, — сказал Кроуфорд, передергивая затвор. — Меня зовут Брэд Кроуфорд. Ты поедешь со мной.

Он посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, когда он будет в городе, если фургон нигде не остановят — а остановить не должны, подсказывало чутьё, если отправиться в самом скором времени.

— Эй, а моё имя и мнение тебя не интересуют? — опешил рыжий. — Отпусти меня, я тебе не пригожусь.

— Имя — это удобно, — покивал Кроуфорд, разворачивая схему местных дорог. — Твоё мнение на моё решение не повлияет. Мне с тобой о многом ещё хочется побеседовать. Я очень давно хотел пообщаться с таким, как ты.

~*~

Откровенность настолько огорошила Шульдиха, что он прекратил трепаться и опять начал пристально щуриться на наблюдателя. В конце концов тот не выдержал и спросил:

— Ты что, близорукий? Очки там, — последовал кивок в сторону Зоны, — забыл?

— Нет, с чего ты взял?

— Я не картина, чтобы так меня разглядывать. И если пытался высмотреть третий глаз, то напрасно, я о нём говорил в переносном смысле, я же не из ваших.

— А наши — это кто? — осторожно уточнил Шульдих. — К какой секте, по-твоему, я принадлежу?

— Секта? — заинтересовался Кроуфорд. — У вас тоже бывают секты? Или вы вкладываете другой смысл в это понятие?

— У всех бывают секты. Прости, а что ты здесь забыл? Здесь, знаешь, не самое популярное место для дневного променада.

— Я же сказал, что собирался пообщаться с кем-нибудь из вас.

— А зачем радиоастроному общаться с кем-нибудь из нас?

— Это моё хобби, — сказал Кроуфорд натянуто.

— Мне казалось, радиоастрономы по-другому вызывают людей на дискуссию. Ну, там, как задро... как коллега с коллегой.

— Повторяю: ты мало знаешь о научно-исследовательской деятельности. Расскажи мне о себе.

— Я не пульсар, чтобы меня изучать.

Кроуфорд недвусмысленно щёлкнул затвором.

— Ну, с другой стороны, чем я не звезда? Кстати, у меня самолет в три часа. Ты меня подбросишь, а я тебе расскажу всё, что захочешь. Идёт?

Кроуфорд крепче сжал дробовик и на мгновение задумался.

— Договорились, — кивнул он. — Полезай вперед. Ноги у тебя должны нормально работать, даже если руку не отпустило. И ещё ты собирался представиться.

Шульдих страдальчески поморщился, но послушно полез вперед. Страдал он на полноценное увечье, хотя рука уже болела не так сильно, и при желании он бы смог ею работать. По здравому размышлению рыжий решил не дергаться. Этот “подарочек” от любимого начальства, кажется, собирался решить сразу две его проблемы. Во-первых, довезти до города: перспектива тащиться пешком и ловить попутку в этой местности Шульдиха не вдохновляла. Во-вторых, в городе избавиться от наблюдателя, а никем другим этот тип быть не мог, будет намного проще. В конце концов, куратор не сказал, что объект надо вывести из строя, лишив таким образом возможности вернуться обратно.

На всякий случай Шульдих ещё раз охнул и потер руку.

— Джейсон Борн, к твоим услугам, — фамилию, впрочем, как и имя, новоявленный агент взял практически с потолка. Легенды у Шульдиха не было, поэтому он отдался на волю воображения и случая.

Наблюдатель перебрался на переднее сидение следом, не расставаясь, впрочем, с дробовиком.

— Очень приятно, — ответил Кроуфорд и чем-то звякнул. При ближайшем рассмотрении предмет оказался наручниками.

— Э-э-э! Я и так травмированный, меня нельзя! — Шульдих вжался спиной в дверцу.

— Что тебя нельзя?

— Наручники. Я считаю вредным для здоровья бросаться на людей, сидящих за рулём, и выпрыгивать из машины на полном ходу. Так что можешь не беспокоиться.

— Убедил, — Кроуфорд кинул наручники в бардачок. — Тогда пристегнись.

Шульдих предпочел не оспаривать распоряжение. Наблюдатель одобрительно кивнул и повернул ключ зажигания. Фургон завелся тут же, и Кроуфорд газанул с места как заправский гонщик.

Интересно, куратор лично выбирал самого ненормального наблюдателя из возможных, когда составлял задание для своего “любимого” курсанта? Где они только откопали этот раритет голливудской индустрии?

— А можно спросить? — дождавшись кивка, Шульдих задал каверзный вопрос: — Ты говоришь, что не работаешь здесь, тогда как ты проехал через КПП?

Ему было очень интересно, как этот мнимый “астронавт” будет выкручиваться. Всё-таки Зона — место, в котором случайные гости редкость.

— Правильная машина, правильные документы и везение, — не стал секретничать Кроуфорд.

Шульдих недоверчиво приподнял бровь. Заливаемая ему в уши легенда не выдерживала никакой критики. Полигон охранялся почище чем Форт Нокс. Подобное везение могло быть только у оракулов первой категории, но такие шишки не ползают по кустам и в наблюдателей не играют.

— Ну, конечно, — иронично протянул Шульдих.

— Сам увидишь, — пожал плечами Кроуфорд. — Скажи, ваши тут часто бывают?

— Наши есть везде, — в голосе прозвучала настоящая гордость. И ведь действительно было чем гордиться, когда за основными политическими лицами мира стоят люди Организации. В конце концов, пусть наблюдатель так и запишет: лоялен и амбициозен. Карьеру нужно начинать делать с малого.

— Я знал! — непонятно чему обрадовался Кроуфорд.

— Ещё бы тебе не знать, — пробормотал Шульдих.

— А ваши исследуют или порабощают? — у “астролога” нехорошо заблестели глаза.

Шульдих насторожился: о корпоративных тайнах распространяться не следовало.

— Наблюдают. Тебе же знакома подобная работа? — наверное, не стоило вкладывать столько ехидства в слова. Он же как бы верил легенде... Но сдерживаться не получалось.

— Конечно, знакома, — кивнул наблюдатель. — Это моя профессия. За чем же ваши наблюдают?

— За развитием жизни на Земле, — ответ был достоин Оскара. Шульдих поступал так, как его учили: он говорил правду, одну только правду, гораздо больше правды, чем необходимо. И очень-очень сильно обобщал.

— Сами наблюдают?

— Не только, — соотношение нормальных людей и одаренных было не в пользу последних. Организация представляла собой пирамидальную структуру, в основании которой не наблюдалось ни одного паранорма. Они — элита, призванная контролировать и направлять, простые смертные — всего лишь инструмент в умелых руках.

Тут Кроуфорд резко тормознул, так что Шульдиха швырнуло вперед, вытащил из кармана какую-то гнутую железку и полоснул его по руке. Тут же выступила кровь.

— Ты охренел?! — пострадавший отдернул руку и принялся зализывать порез. — Мы так не договаривались!

— У тебя красная кровь! — Кроуфорд очень удивился.

— А какую ты ожидал увидеть? Зеленую?! — возмутился Шульдих. Похоже, ему попался наблюдатель с “приветом”. Куратор, сволочь, подложил всё-таки на прощание свинью.

— Ты или человек, или хорошо притворяешься, — огорченно проговорил Кроуфорд и поехал быстрее.

Шульдих осмотрел пострадавшую кисть и осторожно уточнил:

— Определенно человек. Мне больно, знаешь ли. И вообще, у тебя инструмент не стерильный, а вдруг там теперь зараза, и я умру?

— Значит, другим не больно, — сделал вывод наблюдатель. — А чем мы ещё от них отличаемся?

Шульдих с трудом сдержался от того, чтобы выругаться вслух. Мало того, что астролог был не в себе, так, похоже, в деле, которое вручили этому чудику, сам Шульдих проходил как берсерк.

— Тебе виднее, — с опаской заметил Шульдих: мало ли снова бросится?

— Данные очень разрозненные, — посетовал Кроуфорд. — Информация из первых рук мне не попадалась. Как насчет дыхания?

— Скажу тебе правду: я плохо отношусь к играм с асфиксией. Инстинктивно пытаюсь дать сдачи, но знаю некоторых, кому подобные штучки нравятся, — Шульдих на всякий случай подпер больной рукой, забыв, что она всё ещё не совсем функционирует, подбородок, чтобы суметь заблокировать возможную попытку Кроуфорда проверить правдивость информации.

— Причем тут ты? — удивился наблюдатель. — Мы же выяснили, что ты не из них. Они как дышат? И чем?

На данный момент Шульдих считал своей основной задачей запутать противника, не обмолвиться ни о чем конкретном и желательно произвести неизгладимое впечатление. С последним он, похоже, отлично справлялся.

Шульдих судорожно вспоминал уроки анатомии, но в голову лезло только “ртом, разумеется, а не попой”.

— Знаешь, моя специальность — связи с общественностью, — просиял он голливудской улыбкой, надеясь, что тонкий намек дойдет до адресата без дополнительных уточнений.

— Какой ты нелюбопытный, — огорчился Кроуфорд и задумчиво добавил: — Попадись мне такая возможность, я бы одного из них вскрыл. Или хотя бы просветил рентгеном.

Шульдих было всерьёз обеспокоился, но быстро утешил себя тем, что, во-первых, его научили удирать даже из летящей по горам машине, а во-вторых, такой ценный кадр не могут так примитивно пустить в расход. Наблюдатель наверняка не псих, а просто настоящий профессионал, подошел к заданию творчески, прекрасно понимая, что стандартные методы на таком выдающемся курсанте не сработают.

— Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь.

— Да, не всем быть исследователями, — кивнул Кроуфорд и сбавил скорость.

Впереди показался КПП. Шульдих собрался и приготовился смотреть, а, возможно, и принять участие в разыгранном специально для него представлении. Интересно, а погоня будет? Так сказать, для пущего эффекта и дестабилизации объекта.

Кроуфорд свободнее устроился на сидении, стянул очки на кончик носа, растрепал и так не очень-то аккуратную после ползания в траве причёску и расслабленно улыбнулся. За метр до шлагбаума он лихо притормозил и помахал в окно извлеченными из кармана корочками.

— Уже управился? — крикнул ему дежурный. — Быстрый какой!

— Да там работы было на пять минут, дольше катался, — хохотнул Кроуфорд. Вместе с выражением лица у него изменилась манера речи, и даже жесты стали порывистее и развязнее. — Прикинь, у них там вентиль полетел, а они — “труба, труба!” Завели бы своего специалиста, и всех делов.

— И завели бы, — заржал дежурный, — да кто к нам подастся на постоянное жительство? Вот ты хочешь жить в казарме?

— А что, я б и пожил! Кто ж меня отпустит? У меня такая девушка, что в казарме не отсидишься — и там достанет. Ладно, давай, удачной работы!

— Бывай! Привет Джиму, — дежурный махнул рукой, и шлагбаум подняли.

— Ага, передам, — кивнул Кроуфорд и двинулся дальше по дороге.

Метров через десять он повел плечами, на лицо вернулось прежнее сосредоточенное выражение. Когда он посмотрел на Шульдиха, в глазах горел прежний огонёк неубиваемой любознательности.

— Что ты знаешь об их социальном устройстве? Как сильно отличается от нашего? — казалось, пересечение КПП Кроуфорд не считал значительным поступком, сразу вернувшись к любимой теме.

Шульдих был разочарован и даже расстроился. Он уже продумывал возможные варианты действий всех присутствующих, попутно рассчитывая те, которые будут наилучшим образом выглядеть в глазах наблюдателя. Он вздохнул.

— А у тебя действительно есть девушка? — и не удержался от ехидного комментария: — Ее, случаем, зовут не Рут?

Шульдих не боялся нарваться: прелесть подобных проверок заключалась в том, что подосланный агент старательно не понимал шпилек, и если не переходить границ дозволенного, то мелкие шалости легко сходили с рук.

— Нет у меня девушки, они сильно мешают делу. Отвлекают. И не уходи от вопроса.

Шульдих восхищался бы настойчивостью и упорством собеседника, если бы каждый следующий вопрос не удивлял его сильнее предыдущего. Нить разговора неуловимо ускользала от понимания, но, как настоящий профессионал, он приготовился стоять до последнего. Даже если уже мало улавливал, о чем собственно они говорят. При чем тут, скажите на милость, социальное устройство? И чье? Если раньше Шульдих был уверен, что астролог пытается выяснить устройство организации, то теперь терялся в догадках. Почему “их”, а “вы” превратилось в “мы”? Он его пытается таким образом завербовать?

— Устройство аналогично нашему, — ответил тот, надеясь, что трюк сработает.

— Аналогично? Как интересно. Неужели их развитие похоже на наше? У них был рабовладельческий строй и революции, они боролись за равные гражданские права? У них есть семейные ценности, идеология, произведения искусства? — голос Кроуфорда приобрел мечтательный оттенок.

Шульдих оживился. Всё-таки речь шла по-прежнему о родной организации, в истории которой случалось всякое: и принуждение, граничащее с полным подчинением личности владельцу, и перевороты в период, когда сталкивались интересы разных сильных лидеров, и модернизации системы под современный уровень, когда выпускник работал на систему, но и система работала на него... Розенкройц — не просто школа, а место, в которое всегда можно вернуться на переподготовку, перепрофилирование или просто зайти за советом в сложной ситуации, а уж будь те “шедевры”, которые скручивали из металла телекинетики на занятиях, обнародованы — заняли бы почетное место в галереях модернистского искусства.

— Я же говорю, по аналогии, — пожал плечами Шульдих. Его ответы никак не могли навредить организации. Наблюдатель непременно должен это оценить.

— А нынешние круги на полях — явления того же порядка, что рисунки в пустыне Наска, египетские пирамиды и Стоунхендж? — Кроуфорд так интересовался ответами, что уделял дороге непозволительно мало внимания.

Шульдих постарался сохранить спокойствие и не выдать охватившей его радости: наконец-то вопросы стали понятными. Каждый сотрудник Эсцет знал наизусть официальную легенду организации. С одной стороны, данное прикрытие позволяло паранормам чувствовать себя в безопасности в мире обыкновенных людей, а с другой — являлось бесконечным источником веселья. Они же всё-таки цивилизованные люди и знают истину...

— О, это большая тайна, — многозначительно протянул он и стрельнул глазами в потолок. — Но об этом не принято говорить.

— Понимаю, — медленно проговорил Кроуфорд. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, но мысли явно блуждали далеко. — Раскрывать тайны, разумеется, небезопасно. Как насчёт взаимовыгодного обмена?

Шульдих заинтересованно посмотрел на собеседника. Тот уверенно гнал вперед и, кажется, даже не предполагал, что его действия не походят на те, что могут склонить к сотрудничеству. Сразу видно, человек от науки... далёк.

— Слушаю тебя, — широко улыбнулся Шульдих, готовый продать всё, что не нарушает корпоративные установки.

— Ты мне рассказываешь какой-нибудь интересующий меня факт, а я, в свою очередь, высаживаю тебя в городе целым и невредимым, — Кроуфорд даже не соизволил скосить глаз на Шульдиха. — Я понимаю, что они невероятно могущественны и способны на всё, но они далеко, а я — близко. Вряд ли, даже если они могут выращивать своим адептам утраченные органы, тебе понравится то, что я могу с тобой сделать. Не переживай, кровью ты не истечешь, я с отличием окончил курсы оказания первой помощи.

Шульдих с удовлетворением кивнул и усилием воли задавил в себе страх. В конце концов, руководству он нужен целым и невредимым. Главное — помнить об этом.

— Попробуй предложить мне что-то более интересное. Подобные угрозы давно устарели.

— Слышал такое понятие — “нестареющая классика”? Если тебя не загипнотизировали — подействует, — пообещал Кроуфорд и снизил скорость.

— А может быть, ограничимся взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством? — Шульдих подбирал слова, судорожно ища выход из ситуации. Покидать наблюдателя так рано не входило в его планы, поскольку он не успел ещё как следует себя проявить. И тут его озарило: — Давай поступим иначе: я отвечу на интересующий тебя вопрос, если он не будет, конечно, выходить за некие рамки, а ты ответишь на мой?

Шульдих с трепетом ждал ответа. Если его расчет окажется верным, то собеседник непременно согласится. Этот ботаник с Тибета мог выступать не только в роли наблюдателя, но и первого информатора касаемо его задания.

— Хорошо. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что смогу сообщить тебе что-то новое, — Кроуфорд скептически пожал плечами, но скорость опять прибавил. — Меня интересует, где ещё находятся их базы, замаскированные, как эта, под закрытый стратегический объект. Можешь ограничиться западным полушарием.

— США, Канада, Бразилия, — наигранно медленно проговорил Шульдих. Этот думатель же не мог действительно полагать, что он назовет ему точные адреса? Но стоило исключить и подобный вариант: — Они никому не доверяют. Особенно таким, как я, — он пожал плечами. — Мой вопрос?

Кроуфорд нахмурился, что-то там объяснил себе в голове — а воображение у мужика оказалось неслабое — и кивнул.

— Выкладывай, — он кашлянул и добавил спокойно: — не думай, пожалуйста, что на остальные вопросы удастся ответить с таким же обобщением.

— А ты знаешь что-нибудь про Атлантиду? — уточнил он и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника.

Кроуфорд помолчал. Потом осторожно проговорил:

— Знаю. Атлантида — это остров. Мифический. О нём Платон писал. Одно время её было очень модно искать, потом ажиотаж спал, видимо, или нашли, или забыли. Я не в курсе.

— Я спрашивал не общеизвестные факты, а в контексте ИХ, которые ОНИ, — Шульдих мог бы поклясться, что собеседник от него что-то утаивает, уж слишком отрывисто он говорил. Похоже, в обязанности наблюдателя действительно вменялось не только оценить его стойкость, преданность организации и профессиональные навыки, но и дать наводку. В таком разрезе становилось легко объяснимо его поведение: с одной стороны, он отпирался, с другой — умело разжигал интерес, рассчитывая на то, что такой специалист, как его объект, уловит невысказанное и надавит.

Ему показалось, или астроном покосился на него с уважением?

— Атлантида — древняя цивилизация. Тамошние жители достигли невероятного научно-технического развития, что объясняют вмешательством внеземных культур. Описаны также магические способности. Насчет конца Атлантиды есть две версии: согласно первой весь народ погиб во время потопа, второй — часть выжила, и по сей день они передают знания из поколения в поколение. Ерунда, в общем, — закончил Кроуфорд, оставив лекторский тон. — Удовлетворён?

Шульдих испытывал скорее растерянность, нежели удовлетворение.

— А больше ты точно ничего не знаешь? — уточнил он, пытаясь просверлить в собеседнике дырку и заглянуть за его щиты. Проще было бы, наверное, левитировать Эйфелеву башню, будь он не телепатом, а телекинетиком. Никакие укусы вшей и блох не могли привить столь надежную защиту. Казалось, будто наблюдатель вовсе не замечает его усилий.

— Платона точно не перескажу близко к тексту, — сухо ответил Кроуфорд. — Насколько помню, атлантов считали родоначальниками новой расы, высшими существами, способными управлять стихиями. Где-то писали, что они бессмертны. Ещё где-то — что пали они потому, что прогневили богов. Возможно, боги — это именно они и есть. Тебе должно быть виднее в таком случае, кто из них и когда разрушил целую цивилизацию, — в голосе звучало осуждение.

Шульдих насторожился. Быть может, наблюдатель таким образом тонко намекал, что не имеет право ему подсказывать и он обязан догадаться сам? Нет, куратор определенно не простил ему тех шалостей, которыми “любимый” ученик радовал его на протяжении обучения. Иначе он бы не стал просить такого профессионала приглядеть за ним. Первый класс или экстра-класс? Интересно, что этот псион получил за свою “бескорыстную” помощь? Или возвращал старый долг?

— Угу, — помрачнел Шульдих и уткнулся взглядом в дорогу. — Спасибо.

— В чём заключается твоя работа? И какую выгоду ты получишь? — Кроуфорд резко перестал задавать общие вопросы. — Да, это один вопрос, а не два.

Шульдих снова пожал плечами:

— О, я специалист по связям с общественностью, — мелькнула короткая усмешка. В рабочее время потрошу чужие головы, работаю беспроводной связью и средством оповещения. — Могу действовать в качестве кризис-менеджера, — добавил он. Например, убить кого-то. Как говорится, нет человека — нет проблемы. — Нормальное место работы с хорошей зарплатой, возможностью увидеть мир и пообщаться с весьма интересными личностями, а также хорошая страховка — если повезет с напарником — и прекрасное медицинское обслуживание.

~*~

Кроуфорд пребывал в смешанных чувствах. Встреча с этим... Борном должна была стать или билетом к огромному массиву знаний, или величайшим разочарованием. Получилось же ни то, ни другое. Тип то шёл на контакт, то замыкался в себе, и в общем держался как наглый студент на экзамене. Понять, о чём Борн согласен говорить, не получалось.

Последний ответ Кроуфорда даже не разочаровал, а вызвал глубокое недоумение. Как можно было при таких возможностях, когда появлялся шанс буквально прикоснуться к тайнам мироздания — или, как минимум, существенно расширить горизонты — вести скучную, рядовую жизнь, добровольно продавшись за деньги и страховку?

Стоп, добровольно ли?

— Последний вопрос. Можно ли перестать на них работать? Уйти?

Борн покосился на него с легко читаемым недоумением, потом покрутил выразительно пальцем у виска.

— Какой странный вопрос. От такого сотрудничества не отказываются.

Ответ объяснил всё. Рыжему типу, как и многим до него, элементарно промыли мозги. Скорее всего, загипнотизировали, вопрос в тяжести воздействия. Любопытно, что он расскажет, если попробовать снять внушение?

Кроуфорд замолчал, пытаясь воскресить в памяти, что он знает о снятии гипноза. Рыжий в это время что-то у него спросил, но на короткое “Потом!” отреагировал нормально, то есть замолчал, предварительно что-то пробурчав.

К сожалению, память отказывалась делиться ценной информацией. Конечно, с его сферой интересов нельзя было не знать, насколько он сам подвержен воздействию, но, будучи принципиальным одиночкой, Кроуфорд не предполагал, что однажды придется кого-то разгипнотизировать.

Через полчаса наблюдения за скучным пейзажем и после второго, последнего на этой дороге, пропускного пункта, который Кроуфорд преодолел с рассеянностью занятого человека, а тип рядом — очень нервозно, он, наконец, вспомнил. Как-то на летних каникулах, когда они с отцом гостили у тети Клары, та смотрела по ТВ какую-то передачу, где рассказывали об отличиях настоящих гипнотизёров от экстрасенсов. Отец хохотал и говорил, что и те, и другие — шарлатаны, тётя отмахивалась и просила не мешать слушать, если не интересно, а сам Брэд запомнил жуткий вопль ведущего и скорченную им гримасу. А какой-то седобородый дядька в телевизоре степенно кивал и подтверждал, мол, да, именно так, стрессовым воздействием, и можно избавить человека от внушения. Потом шли разговоры про связь сознательного и бессознательного, дальше Брэд не слушал, за ним зашёл приятель и позвал гулять.

Покосившись на рыжего, отчего тот подобрался, сел прямее, но при этом изобразил широкую, на грани с развязностью, улыбку, Кроуфорд погрустнел. Борн и так постоянно дёргался, хотя повода ему не давали — подумаешь, поцарапали немного, будто он врачам кровь никогда не сдавал! — во что же он превратится, если гипноз не удастся снять с первого раза? Брэд решил источник информации пока не отпускать, но и до ближайшей аптеки не нервировать. Если после стресса давать ему по таблетке валерьянки, может, проблемы дальше нервного тика и не зайдут.

Пока он прокручивал в уме виды стрессовых воздействий, после которых Борн не решит сбежать от него всеми правдами и неправдами, они пересекли черту города. Рыжий тут же завозился.

— Эй, Кроуфорд, ты отвезешь меня в аэропорт? Мы же договаривались! У меня самолет скоро.

— Отвезу, — что на самолёт Борн не попадет стараниями Брэда, ему знать было совсем не обязательно.

Тут он очень удачно заметил, что бензина в баке осталось меньше трети. Чтобы провернуть первый способ снятия гипноза, ему надо было кое-что раздобыть. Разумеется, тут же появился указатель о заправке через пять километров. Кроуфорд улыбнулся. Когда он занимался действительно важным делом, удача его почти не подводила.

Подъезжая к заправке, он снизил скорость, и рыжий опять забеспокоился.

— Ты чего? Нужно остановиться?

— Да, хочу заправиться. Не люблю, когда в баке меньше трети бензина.

Борн медленно кивнул, но тут же покосился на шкалу, указывающую уровень топлива. Недоверчив невероятно, интересно, он такой сам по себе, или они постарались?

— Какая предусмотрительность, — ненатурально восхитился Борн. — Выпустишь меня купить колы?

— Я себе тоже собирался взять пару банок, так что и тебе захвачу. Поесть хочешь?

Рыжий сглотнул, но помотал головой, отказываясь.

— Нет, спасибо, в самолёте поем.

— Как знаешь, — давать ему понять, что до самолета ждать придется долго, Брэд не собирался.

Он свернул на заправку, остановил машину и выпрыгнул из кабины. Борн словно бы обмяк на сидении, даже сполз ниже по креслу — неужели так боялся его общества? Не заостряя на этом внимания, Кроуфорд пошёл платить за бензин и отовариваться.

Забегаловка на заправке оказалась препаршивейшая, зато с мощным кондиционером и ледяной колой в холодильнике. Милейшая продавщица, белоснежная улыбка которой чуть ли не пускала солнечные зайчики, многообещающе подмигнула. Брэд улыбнулся в ответ, рассчитался и, поймав огорченную гримаску девушки, вышел в летнюю жару. Кондиционер послал на прощание в загривок струю мороза. Точно так же он с самого детства предчувствовал неприятности.

Тут же он услышал голос Борна.

— Да, офицер, это именно он! Я видел объявления! Я читаю газеты! Вы видели его лицо? Вы смотрели в его глаза? — голос стал громче, видно, рыжий его заметил. — Да вот же он, убедитесь сами, офицер!

Далее началось светопреставление.

К Кроуфорду кинулось двое полисменов, предлагая стоять на месте, чтобы не было хуже. Брэд бросил взгляд на машину — не добежать, да и светиться в розыскных сводках ему не хотелось. Что Борн им успел натрепать? Неужели его настолько утомило их общение?

Кроуфорд аккуратно уронил на асфальт пакет с банками колы и положил руки за голову, подчиняясь представителям правопорядка.

— Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал он подбежавших.

Те скривились так, словно с ними заговорил мусорный бак. Брэда развернули лицом к стене, ощупали с ног до головы, постарались приложить по почкам, но Кроуфорд легко отклонился, продолжая держать руки за головой.

Полицейские действовали очень активно и общаться с пойманным не намеревались. Один зачем-то наставил на него пистолет, хотя Брэд не показал ни малейшей попытки сопротивляться, другой, наконец, заковал его в наручники. Оба тотчас отступили на три шага и велели разворачиваться. Кроуфорд послушался, думая, что прежде он не так представлял себе задержание преступников.

— Господа, а в чём меня обвиняют? — поинтересовался он.

Первого полисмена, пониже, дернуло будто под током, второй воззрился на Брэда с отвращением, будто тот пускал пену изо рта и рычал. Вместо ответа на нормальный, в общем-то, вопрос, он пихнул Кроуфорда в сторону патрульной машины.

— Сам знаешь, чудовище! — просипел низенький. — Совсем обнаглел, да, рожу свою светить в людных местах? Да тебя по всему штату ищут, ублюдок. Что? Нечего сказать?

— Я имею право хранить молчание, — смиренно ответил Кроуфорд, взглядом выискивая поверх голов полисменов мстительного Борна, — потому что всё, что я скажу, может быть использовано против меня. Тем не менее, я рассчитываю увидеть в участке, что мне предъявляют всем штатом Невада.

— Издевается, скотина, — сплюнул полисмен повыше. — Если есть на свете справедливость, тебе светит вышка, слышишь?

По пути к машине Кроуфорд услышал ещё несколько нелестных характеристик своего морального облика, а также что его машину отгонят к участку.

— Вот-вот, и я так думаю, — раздался громкий, ненатурально высокий голос Борна. — У него совсем крыша съехала, раз не прячется. Вы только подумайте, — втирал он, всплёскивая руками, хорошенькой девице, опиравшейся о капот спортивного «ягуара», — этот мясник — между прочим, его подозревают не только в педофилии, но и некрофилии! — решил, что никто не обращает внимания на ориентировки и можно спокойно купить колы на заправке. Только бдительность наших отважных защитников порядка меня спасла. Я бы мог стать следующей — юбилейной, двадцатой! — жертвой. Это ужасно.

Девушка охала и ахала в нужных местах, не забывая всплёскивать руками и прижимать дрожащие пальчики к груди. То, что очень живой и совершеннолетний рыжий парень, пусть и довольно привлекательный, совсем не подходил под описанные пристрастия страшного маньяка, её не смущало.

— Вы меня подвезёте, мисс? — состроил Борн страдальческое лицо. — Мне нужно попасть хотя бы в центр, там уж разберусь.

Феерическая наглость, похоже, поставлялась агентам инопланетян вместе со способностью отводить глаза.

Кроуфорд решил проверить, насколько далеко простираются возможности парня.

— Господа офицеры, вас не смущает, что свидетель убегает, не дав показания? — Брэд остановился так резко, что один из полисменов чуть не впечатался ему в спину.

Развернувшись вполоборота, он внимательно посмотрел на рыжего, ожидая ответных слов или действий. Тот только внимательно посмотрел на замерших полисменов.

— Это не свидетель, а жертва, ему необходима медицинская помощь! — отрубил низенький служитель закона.

— Надо же, — вслух удивился Кроуфорд, — неужели скоротечная чахотка? Мне казалось, на нём пахать можно.

— Заткнись, извращенец, я не собираюсь выслушивать твои эротические фантазии! — рявкнул второй. — Иди вперед!

Кроуфорд послушно пошёл, но успел увидеть, как Борн — или как там его на самом деле? — помахал ему на прощанье рукой, издевательски подмигнув. Очень естественные жесты, их гипнотизёры отлично поработали.

Каменно напряженные полисмены затолкали Брэда в машину на заднее сиденье, низенький тут же устроился рядом, глядя так, словно жалел, что его нельзя сковать цепями и бросить в багажник. Высокий сел за руль и тщательно пристегнулся.

— Следи за ним, Джек! — указал он напарнику, и машина тронулась с места. — Ты же знаешь, он способен на всё.

Кроуфорд поправил плечом очки и устроился удобнее, насколько позволяли скованные за спиной руки. Он был уверен, что у полиции на него ничего нет — и не будет, потому что поддельные пропуска он успел выкинуть там же на заправке, — поэтому его неизбежно выпустят и принесут извинения. Однако существовала маленькая вероятность, что влияние пришельцев распространилось вплоть до самых низших звеньев человеческих организаций, и на Брэда в это самое время сочиняют дело, подбирают улики и забирают в свидетели прохожих с улицы. Должным образом обработанный человек способен оговорить кого угодно, тем более незнакомца.

Полисмен за рулем вёл автомобиль так, словно впервые сел водить на этой неделе: машина двигалась рывками, неожиданно останавливалась, и о постоянной скорости не шло и речи. Брэд не очень понимал, в чём дело, пока не догадался повернуть голову к сидящему рядом. От взгляда в упор тот содрогнулся и машинально вжался в дверцу. «Очень мощное внушение», — догадался Кроуфорд. Рыжий агент перестарался, или от неумения, или по принципу «лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть», и подвёл полицейских к грани нервного срыва. Лучшей тактикой поведения будет сидеть неподвижно и молчать, в противном случае возрастала вероятность схлопотать пулю.

Ехали недолго. При виде участка полисмены обрадовались, как путники, нашедшие оазис после недели скитаний по пустыне.

— Вылезай, — коротко приказали ему после остановки и толкнули в спину.

Брэд послушно выбрался из тесной для его роста машины и выпрямился с блаженным вздохом.

— Вперед давай!

Под прицелом двух пар глаз и одного пистолета Брэда провели в участок. Здесь, в окружении коллег, полицейские приободрились и перестали дергаться от каждого вздоха.

— Кого поймали? — весело спросил у них седой мужчина в медицинском халате.

— Не узнал? Это же Билли-Бородач! — ответил низенький полисмен. — Сейчас мы его посадим в уютную камеру и пригоним машину, там наверняка сплошные улики. Поймали молодчика на горячем, не отмажется.

Седой недоуменно нахмурился, внимательно разглядывая Брэда.

— Ребята, а вы уверены? Этот, как бы помягче сказать, — он пошевелил пальцами, — не похож. Совершенно не похож.

Полисмены оскорбленно воззрились на него.

— Ты, Джош, молчи, если завидуешь. С чего это не похож, если вылитый? Вон, гляди, у него и борода точно такая же! — высокий полисмен повёл Брэда дальше, игнорируя шок седого, который чётко видел на лице арестованного синеватые следы от утреннего бритья.

У поста охраны возле камер предварительного заключения его быстро оформили по правам, то есть, под настоящими именем-фамилией, попутно поинтересовавшись, где он их купил. Высокий полисмен издевательски спросил, кого он намеревался обдурить такими правами, ведь даже фотография не его. Заглянувший ему через плечо охранник удивился так же, как до того седой, но не стал комментировать успех вдохновленных коллег.

Его ещё раз обыскали, отобрали под опись, что посчитали опасным, провели мимо ряда камер и остановились у самой дальней. Решетчатая дверь отворилась с театральным лязганьем, с Кроуфорда быстро сняли наручники и втолкнули внутрь, где уже сидело двое.

— Ты! — низенький полисмен ткнул пальцем Брэду в лицо. — Веди себя прилично. Хотя что тебе, вышка она везде вышка, больше чем есть не дадут, — он усмехнулся и ушёл.

— Привет, — сказал ему один из соседей, бритоголовый качок, — я Пит. Ты кто?

— Привет, — Брэд присел на лавку. — Копы сказали, что я Билли-Бородач.

Сидельцы хором захохотали.

— А борода где?

— Не знаю. Всегда брился. Может, это у них шифр такой, чтоб никто не понял.

— Врешь, ты не Билли, — донеслось из соседней камеры за стеной, голос был женский. — Я его видела. Он тебя ниже на голову и хромает.

— Так я и не говорю, что я — Билли, — Брэд пожал плечами. — Это копы уверены.

— Может, ты пластическую операцию сделал? — предположил второй сосед, испитой старичок в линялой майке и потертых джинсах. — И рост увеличил по новой технологии. Знаешь, когда кости ломают, а потом заставляют их срастаться не вплотную, а за несколько сантиметров друг от друга. И штыри металлические вставляют. У тебя есть в костях штыри?

— Нет, металлоискатели меня игнорируют, — разочаровал его Брэд.

— Штыри из сверхпрочного упругого пластика? — понадеялся старичок.

— Вряд ли.

Сидеть в камере оказалось очень скучно. Старичок быстро задремал, свернувшись клубком, качок принялся бормотать что-то про бейсбольные матчи, но Кроуфорд с трудом помнил правила самой игры, не говоря уже о том, чтобы различать команды и манеру подачи. Арестованные в других камерах вяло переругивались либо молчали. Брэд, проведший бессонную ночь в засаде у Зоны, тоже начал задрёмывать, беспокоиться же о своей судьбе не получалось.

Разбудили его вечером, когда арестантам выдавали ужин, а его, наконец, решили допросить. Руки опять сковали, на этот раз спереди, и повели по извилистым коридорам к комнате для допросов. По дороге он увидел донельзя гордых собой офицеров, которые его поймали, те поглядели на него, мужественно набычась.

Брэда ввели в комнату, велели сесть на стул и не шевелиться, за спиной встал охранник ростом даже поболе самого Кроуфорда. Шли минуты, допрашивающие не шли, Брэд от скуки разглядывал камеру, зеркало на стене напротив, потом свесил голову и уставился себе под ноги, размышляя, куда успела за это время умотать жертва пришельцев.

На самом интересном месте размышлений его как всегда прервали.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Бейли, — вкрадчиво проговорил корректный мужчина в костюме, входя в комнату. — Моя фамилия Андерсон, я веду ваше дело.

— Здравствуйте, — Кроуфорд поднял голову. — Очень приятно.

Следом за мужчиной вошла заспанная дама в мятом костюме, которая буркнула «Миллер, психолог» и упала на стул.

Вместо того чтобы сесть напротив Кроуфорда, Андерсон, увидев его лицо, вытаращил глаза, недоумённо почесал затылок и растерянно посмотрел на охранника.

— Кто это?

— Говорят, что Билли-Бородач. Его так оформили офицеры Уэстон и Рипли, — отчеканил охранник и добавил неуставным тоном: — Только он не похож.

— Так, — Андерсон обошёл Кроуфорда кругом, очень вежливым жестом попросил сперва нагнуть голову вправо, потом влево, затем задрать вверх. — Джессика, эти идиоты арестовали не того человека.

— То есть? — Миллер отчаянным усилием сдержала зевок, прищурилась на Брэда, потом вынула из кармана пиджака очки и нацепила на нос. Глаза её округлились в немом ужасе: — Он же совсем не похож! — охнула она.

— Пластическая операция была бы слишком хорошая, — поддакнул Андерсон, — а денег у него таких нет. Рост тем более не прибавишь.

Брэд молча улыбнулся.

— С вами нормально обращались? — психолог быстро приняла профессиональный вид. — Видимо, произошло возмутительное недоразумение!

Брэд только пожал плечами.

Андерсон распахнул дверь и гаркнул в коридор:

— Уэстона и Рипли ко мне, быстро!

— Вы могли бы сделать звонок и вызвать адвоката, — обратился он к Брэду. — Или заявить, что вы не тот, кем вас посчитали эти двое.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся и положил ногу на ногу.

— Видите ли, мистер Андерсон, офицеры были настроены очень агрессивно, и я счел за лучшее пообщаться с более рассудительными и спокойными людьми. Камеры у вас тихие, мне даже удалось вздремнуть после ночи, проведенной за работой.

Андерсон покачал головой.

— Вы очень разумный человек, мистер…

— Кроуфорд, — охотно откликнулся он. — Брэд Кроуфорд.

В камеру ввалились давешние офицеры. Андерсон встрепенулся.

— Посмотрите на этого человека, — грозно сказал он, указывая на приветливо улыбающегося Кроуфорда. — Как по-вашему, кто это?

— Билли-Бородач, — хором ответили офицеры.

Андерсон переглянулся с психологом. Та определенно начала испытывать к Уэстону и Рипли профессиональный интерес.

— Вы хотите сказать, — она вытащила из бездонного кармана пиджака стопку фотографий, — что человек, сидящий перед нами, и этот, — она рассыпала фотографии по столу, — на снимках — один и тот же?

Офицеры переглянулись, внимательно изучили фото, потом посмотрели на Кроуфорда и дружно кивнули.

— Только без бороды, — уточнил низенький.

— Как без бороды? — удивился высокий. — Вон же она!

Психолог подперла подбородок рукой. Огонь научного интереса смыл с неё остатки сонливости.

— Опишите, пожалуйста, человека, которого вы видите, — она кивнула на Брэда.

Через пять минут стало ясно, что офицерам необходимо пройти медицинское освидетельствование. Видели они катастрофически не то, что другие. Перед ними сидело монструозное, хоть и человекообразное чудовище, с квадратной челюстью и глазами навыкате, очков на нём не было и в помине, зато в обилии наблюдались наколки. Уэстон видел монстра волосатого, Рипли в галлюцинациях решительно отказался от бороды, заодно лишив объект созерцания и шевелюры. Андерсон и Миллер с каждой новой деталью внешности впадали во всё большую тоску и ужас.

Примерно на описании деталей поимки страшного маньяка Кроуфорда тихо вывели из комнаты для допросов, отвели в холл и вручили кофе с бутербродами. Брэд поблагодарил и приступил к ужину.

Приключение оказалось совсем неинтересным, пусть местами и забавным. Насколько он мог судить, оставалась последняя часть: извинения.

Вскоре, когда он успел дожевать последний бутерброд, Брэда вежливо попросили пройти в кабинет начальника участка. Перед Кроуфордом многословно извинился капитан, потом выдали изъятые вещи чуть ли не с поклоном. Он только кивал, улыбался в ответ и не выказал ни малейшего возмущения вплоть до момента, когда его проводили на парковку, куда успели подогнать машину.

Зачем оскорблять непричастных, когда ему известен истинный виновник происшедшего?

Рыжий Борн, или как его там, говорил, что ему нужно в аэропорт. Так как он мог и не врать, туда стоит наведаться. Пусть шанс найти одного человека в громаде международного аэропорта невелик, его, Брэда, удача, всегда была благосклонна к поиску истины. В том, что Борн, если его разгипнотизируют, способен рассказать много любопытного, он не сомневался, и тогда мировая общественность узнает правду!

С этими приятными мыслями Кроуфорд вырулил со стоянки полицейского управления и поехал в сторону аэропорта.

~*~

В Лас-Вегасе Шульдих не был ни разу. Сказать по правде, ему мало где довелось побывать одному без страховки или надзора. В этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь он считался курсантом — вложением активов Организации, которая не желала попусту тратить финансы и время квалифицированных сотрудников. Риск в данном вопросе неуместен, и Организация постаралась свести его к минимальному уровню. Несмотря на понимание того, что правила не рождаются на пустом месте, строгость вызывала у курсантов понятное раздражение.

Общеизвестные доводы Шульдиха удовлетворили не полностью. Школе ничто не мешало стать подобием немецкого лагеря времен Гитлера, и тогда бы руководство получило послушных цепных псов, которые приучены бездумно исполнять волю хозяев. Но отчего-то же они отказались от подобной схемы развития организации. Шульдих всегда был слишком любопытным учеником, чтобы не заинтересоваться, откуда растут те или иные установки, и не отказал себе в удовольствии разобраться с предпосылками, послужившими основами, на которых теперь строилось обучение псионов и руководство Организации.

Эта исследовательская работа оказалась тяжелой и скучной. Такому непоседливому типу она представлялась совершенно неподъемной, но отступать перед трудностями Шульдиха отучила Школа, и он, сцепив зубы, добрался до сути. Собственноручно сделанный анализ показал, насколько оправдан был выработанный горьким опытом подход: полностью тоталитарный режим рано или поздно выливался в бунт с многочисленными жертвами, как и попытка завернуть в противоположную крайность, выражаемую, в том числе, и разрешением на бесконтрольные прогулки молодняка. Что, конечно, не мешало Шульдиху в меру возмущаться и критиковать руководство. Но о строгом запрете выхода в город без прикрытия до выпуска ни разу не заикнулся. Возможно, потому что это ущемление берегло его собственную шкуру, а своей жизнью, как и психическим состоянием, Шульдих дорожил и не намеревался рисковать ради сомнительного удовольствия побродить по улицам незнакомого города в полном одиночестве.

Всё было завязано на том, что способности псиона возрастали и изменялись вместе с физиологическими показателями. Гормональная встряска довольно часто активировала скрытый потенциал, но слишком сильное потрясение, такое как, например, давление голосов вокруг, слетевшие щиты, оглушение, могли повредить нервную систему и привести если не к смерти, то к потере способностей или их блокировке. Шульдих никогда не хотел быть обыкновенным, нормальным или, тем более, псионическим калекой, а потому не очень сильно страдал по поводу того, что вынужден жить в четырех стенах, как зверь в вольере с очень строгим распорядком дня.

Выпуск, как Дамоклов меч, отсекал прошлое, словно все они перешагивали Рубикон и устремлялись в новую жизнь, в которой подразумевалось куда как больше свободы и меньше правил. Полученные документы являлись ничем иным, как билетом на поезд, промежуточные станции которого будут в сотнях городов. Осталось только понять, что это за дурацкая остановка под названием “Атлантида”?

Но несмотря на понимание того, что теперь ему удастся побывать везде, где вздумается, Шульдиху казалось, он не имеет права пренебречь этой первой представившейся возможностью и не насладиться парой часов свободы, прежде чем засесть за решение головоломки.

Дороги Лас-Вегаса причудливо изгибались, выводя на туристические маршруты. Памятники подлинникам или, вернее, губительному азарту, который рождается в крови людей, когда есть, что терять: от денег до жизни, сменяли друг друга как цвета в калейдоскопе.

Шульдих любил риск, но не там, где можно было обойтись расчетом и выиграть.

При одном только воспоминании о том, как ловко он избавился от наблюдателя, губы сами растягивались в самодовольную улыбку. Его действия по десятибалльной шкале тянули на десятку и приз зрительских симпатий.

Кем бы ни был этот псион высокого класса, такой прыти от подопечного он явно не ожидал. Гордиться действительно есть чем: не каждый день удается обвести вокруг пальца коллегу с таким мощным даром. Надо признать, правильно говорил куратор: наличие способностей вовсе не означало умение думать головой и применять их ко времени. Памятуя о пережитых неприятных минутах по пути в город, Шульдих от души пожелал интеллектуалу проторчать в камере подольше и... несильно огорчаться. В конце концов, любимое блюдо вшей и блох должен оценить, с каким изяществом Шульдих всё провернул.

Наверняка, когда куратор прочитает отчет о действиях выпускника, скривится и найдет к чему придраться, но останется доволен. В последнем Шульдих был совершенно уверен. Ему удалось не нарушить ни одной инструкции, втереться в доверие к агрессивно настроенному противнику и элегантно от него избавиться, выполнив “просьбу” руководства.

Размышления текли медленно, в каком-то фоновом режиме, совершенно не мешая ему с любопытством туриста рассматривать людей, глазеть на ансамбли фешенебельных казино, построенных с учетом весьма оригинальных архитектурных решений, и следить за окружающим пространством на предмет потенциальной угрозы.

К вечеру Шульдих вынес вердикт: Лас-Вегас его разочаровал. Хотя, конечно, город тут был совершенно не при чем, просто он не ощутил никакой особенной разницы между тем, чтобы бродить по его улицам в сопровождении и в одиночестве. Разве что не надо было согласовывать свои действия с кем-то ещё. Хочется кофе? Пожалуйста. Отлить? Ради Бога.

Шульдих вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя обманутым, словно не случилось то невнятное чудо, о котором когда-то мечталось в тиши спальни, то самое — не облекаемое в форму и слова.

Пусть уныние Шульдих мог изобразить очень талантливо, поверив на короткий миг, что именно так и обстоят дела, ведь без веры нет лжи, но по-настоящему долго предаваться страданиям не умел и учиться не собирался. Он встряхнулся и поспешил обретать необходимое. Подъёмными средствами с ним любезно поделился один состоятельный, но перебравший клиент казино “Белладжио”. Подобный метод обогащения не одобрялся Организацией, но Шульдиха это не смущало.

К ночи на его кровати валялись два пакета документов и пара кредитных карт, оформленных на разные имена.

Несмотря на неплохие достижения, Шульдих был недоволен как собой, так и окружающим миром. Последним намного сильнее, поскольку себя не любить попросту не умел.

Атлантида. Атлантида. Атлантида.

Быть может, он слишком рано избавился от наблюдателя и не сумел вытащить из него всей информации, которой тот обладал? Небольшого поиска по сети оказалось достаточно, чтобы растеряться: даже проигнорировав легенды и бредни ненормальных, Атлантид оказалось слишком много на одного Шульдиха. Чего только стоила компания “Фудзимия и Ко” с лозунгом: “Найдем даже Атлантиду”. Интересно, кто догадался посоветовать этим чудикам подобный пиар-ход в век повсеместной необразованности?

Шульдих вздохнул. С тоской пробежал глазами по написанному на листке списку баз Организации. Координаты основных центров он знал наизусть и мог рассказать, даже если его разбудить ночью, но ни одна не называлась именем давно сгинувшего непонятно чего! Все имели приличные названия. База 51 там, или Розенкройц.

Шульдих зарылся в кресло поглубже, прикрыл для надежности глаза и попытался восстановить в памяти всё, что произошло за день, начиная от разговора с куратором, продолжая знакомством с наблюдателем и заканчивая выуженной из сети информацией.

Мог ли куратор подложить ему настолько крупную свинью, якобы случайно не упомянув о координатах? В принципе, мог, — с тяжелым сердцем вынужден был признать Шульдих. Окажись он на месте преподавателя, давно бы себя проклял. С другой стороны, если до сегодняшнего дня терпел, то с чего вдруг сорвался? Или это месть? По принципу оптом за всё?

Ну, было пару раз, когда Шульдих выставлял его не в лучшем свете, находя лазейку в распоряжениях или нахально прикрываясь уставом. Однако куратор сам был виноват! Стоило тщательнее подбирать слова, отдавая приказы.

Раскаяние, так толком и не пробудившись, бесследно исчезло.

Так мстил или нет? Шульдих помассировал пальцами виски. Может, просто выразился иносказательно? И как всегда всё перепутал? У куратора имелась милая привычка цитировать всё подряд в самое неподходящее время, а потом громко жаловаться, что молодежь нынче пошла не та, ничего, видите ли, не читает!

Вспомнилось, как пару лет назад Шульдих умудрился не узнать Шекспира по первым строчкам. Хотя, убей бог, до сих пор никак он не мог связать бозон Хиггса и монолог из Гамлета на могиле отца... Тогда куратор так взбеленился, что поднял группу посреди ночи, выгнал под дождь на внештатные учения и с наслаждением слушал, как они, надрываясь от двойной нагрузки, одновременно отжимаясь и используя Дар, цитировали по очереди всё, что помнили из творчества плодовитого поэта.

Шульдих передернул плечами, откинулся на спинку стула. Воспоминания были не из приятных. Особенно воспоследовавший после этой ночи разговор с группой, которая настоятельно порекомендовала “дорогому другу” держать язык за зубами или препираться не на занятиях. Шульдих честно обещал тогда, что больше “никогда”. С этим он определенно погорячился...

Атлантида. Атлантида. Атлан... легендарный остров?

Если только допустить, что догадка верна, тогда всё становится не так беспросветно, как Шульдиху начало казаться. В конечном счете, крупных центров Организации на островах не так уж и много.

Вооружившись ручкой, Шульдих принялся вычеркивать те центры, которые находились на континентах. Список ощутимо сократился. Однако за две недели, которые отводились выпускникам на то, чтобы добраться до нового места, объездить их все не представлялось возможным. Тем более что Шульдиху совершенно не хотелось попасть впросак. Так и представилось: “Дяденька, дяденька, помогите, я заблудился”. Прекрасное начало карьеры!

Шульдих тихо ругнулся себе под нос. Он обшарил взглядом комнату в надежде наткнуться на нечто, что поможет сузить область поисков. Легендарный остров в голове всплывал один, ну, максимум — три. Остальные названия у юного дарования ни с чем не ассоциировались.

Исландия навевала мысли о Йоле, помнится, два года назад они славно справляли этот праздник с параллельной группой, правда, что именно они праздновали, Шульдих выяснить так и не удосужился. Его вполне устроила контрабандная выпивка и дурацкие фанты, благодаря которым он лишился невинности со стажеркой Лин. Нет, что-то там ещё есть такое... Про Эдду, что ли? То ли про женщину, то ли про книгу...

Англия — приют Мерлина, короля Артура и проклятого Шекспира, что-то там ещё вертелось в голове про килты и геев. Последние, конечно, не могли иметь ничего общего с легендарностью острова, зато, как рассказывала Сильвия, умели здорово повеселиться, устраивая парады. Шульдих бы не отказался вживую увидеть весь тот цирк, который она с таким упоением описывала. Лин вообще оказалась с приветом: ей безоговорочно нравились мальчики, однако она предпочитала гей-порно любым женским романам, которые от души презирала. Иногда Шульдиха всерьёз интересовало, от чего она больше возбуждается: от ласк любовника или разговоров о нетрадиционных парочках. Однако в остальное время ему было плевать. Сильвия умела делать потрясающий минет, а ему ничего не стоило пошутить на интересующую её тему.

Япония — страна восходящего солнца, суровых самураев, катан, гейш, аниме и яоя. Признаться честно, о последнем Шульдих предпочитал ничего не знать, поскольку играл за другую команду и переквалифицироваться не собирался. К легенде последние два пункта не относились, но кто знает чувство юмора куратора. Не просто так же одно время ходили упорные слухи, что драгоценный педагог напоминает помесь зельевара и директора-сладкоежки, любящего залезть в душу подопечного с ногами. Шульдих предпочитал сплетням достоверную информацию, но был склонен согласиться, что в этой шутке имелась некая доля правды: куратор обладал извращенной логикой, в точности такой же, как часть выдуманных новомодных персонажей.

Куратор не мог дать задание, с которым ученик не способен справиться. Не сейчас, когда позади остались экзамены, в том числе и тест Кобаяси Мару. А значит, решение у задачи имелось, притом достаточно простое, чтобы додуматься до него самостоятельно в отведенный промежуток времени.

Шульдих потер виски, дотошно пытаясь восстановить в памяти все ключевые события дня, от интонаций до взглядов. Ему казалось, будто он упускает из поля зрения что-то очень важное, золотой ключик, который поможет открыть нарисованную дверь.

Если он правильно рассчитал, в его распоряжении было всего три страны.

Три острова. Три клятых острова. Целых три клятых острова без права на ошибку.

А если зайти с другого конца?

Чем он, Шульдих, может быть полезен Организации? Выпускник, подающий надежды телепат, несмотря на заложенную природой импульсивность, способен действовать хладнокровно, когда речь заходит о деле. В целом, достойное приобретение в любой штат. Однако Японию из списка можно с высокой вероятностью вычеркнуть. Слишком недавно открытая точка, чтобы отправлять туда только выбравшегося из гнезда птенца. Как это звучит? Нерентабельно. Для того, чтобы приносить пользу там, ему необходимо поднабраться опыта, освоиться в новой действительности, вдоволь наесться полученной свободой, чтобы не отвлекаться на её проявления за работой. Нет, определенно не Япония.

Шульдих разом повеселел. Выводам, конечно, не хватало доказательной базы, но теория звучала вполне себе правдоподобно. Зря Кроуфорд говорил, что Шульдих мало знает о научно-исследовательском подходе! Ха! Он знает о нем достаточно, чтобы применять в жизни.

Англия или Исландия?

Интересно, у наблюдателя уже есть напарник?

Шульдих помотал головой. Сейчас об этом не стоило думать. Тем более что наверняка есть, может, даже целая команда, хотя тот больше походил на одиночку. Очень сильного одиночку. Такому, способному держать, кажется, совершенно не напрягаясь, такой раздражающе сильный щит, были бы рады везде. Наверняка он мог бы укрыть сразу двоих, снизив уровень шума до отметки “благословенная тишина”.

Англия или Исландия? Атлантида! Никаких напарников, наблюдателей, у которых по всем статьям не все дома! Шульдих потер порез и нахохлился.

База Организации в Исландии находилась в городе Кефлавик, недалеко от Рейкьявика, на авиабазе Североатлантического альянса, сотрудники которой тщательно следили за реализацией проекта создания самой миролюбивой нации и страны в мире, чему не приходилось удивляться: количество телепатов на душу населения в Исландии было рекордным. Человек по природе своей склонен к разрушению, как в частности, так и в целом, и для нейтрализации негативного напряжения приходилось прилагать значительные усилия. Впрочем, они вполне окупались. В сущности, на небольшом острове был основан один из лучших в мире тренировочных центров. Вулкан Гекла отводился под занятия пирокинетиков, а в районе Деттифосса резвились аквакинетики. Поговаривали даже, что многие извержения “Врат ада” дело рук одного из очень одаренных, но не самого трудолюбивого курсанта. Он там где-то что-то перепутал — и понеслось. Однако навряд ли Организация отправит подающего надежды курсанта на простую чистку эфира. Это неплохая работа для низкого уровня, но уже не для того, которого достиг выпускник. Нерентабельно.

Англия при близком рассмотрении казалось самой подходящей страной для обкатывания его способностей и навыков. В конечном итоге, должен же он получить бонус за блестящее образование. Им вполне могло стать адекватное его знаниям и умениям назначение. Шульдих практически видел себя на ступенях Парламента. Разумеется, не завтра, но годика через два максимум. Смущало только одно: почему, ради всех святых и даже Патрика, куратор назвал Англию Атлантидой, а не Альбионом? Разве что отомстил напоследок или, как обычно... перепутал?

Шульдих ещё какое-то время поломал голову над задачей, пытаясь подойти к её решению с разных сторон, но больше ничего звучащего так же здраво в голову ему не пришло. Когда время перевалило за два часа ночи, Шульдих отбросил сомнения в сторону, заказал билеты на дневной рейс и уснул.

~*~

Доверившись интуиции, Кроуфорд решил не бдить у аэропорта с глубокого вечера, а скоротать ночь в мотеле. Ни хамство администратора, ни откровенно затрапезный вид номера не порушили его уверенности в том, что на следующий день поутру ему предстоит поймать Борна слева от парковки первого терминала. С чистой совестью и непоколебимой верой в свою удачу Кроуфорд заснул прямо на покрывале, сняв только ботинки.

Разбудило его врожденное чувство времени, которое с равным успехом подсказывало в детстве, когда вставать в школу, и позже — когда на лекции стоит не спать, а записывать. Если не мешкать, он должен был успеть принять душ и перехватить что-нибудь на завтрак.

Громада международного аэропорта у любого, вынужденного в одиночку искать единственного человека, вызвала бы отчаяние и заставила опустить руки. Кроуфорд знал, что его благие намерения всегда приводят к желаемому результату, и даже не стал прикидывать особо перспективные места для наблюдения. Уточнил по плану аэропорта положение парковки первого терминала и направился в ту сторону.

Буквально через пять минут — Кроуфорд не успел пожалеть, что не захватил хотя бы газету — на дороге показалось такси, которое притормозило в нескольких шагах от Брэда. Из машины вышел, закидывая сумку на плечо, давешний рыжий тип. Он щедро расплатился с таксистом, и машина уехала. Раз Борн очень удачно встал к Кроуфорду спиной, грех было не подойти к нему и, положив руку на плечо, тихо сказать:

— Привет, соскучился?

— Ещё бы поскучал, дорогуша, — сладким голосом огрызнулся Шульдих, пытаясь скрыть удивление. Меньше наблюдателя он готов был увидеть разве что куратора с оркестром, пришедшего проводить своего самого любимого ученика. Он развернулся, элегантно выскользнув из-под руки непредвиденного осложнения, вставшего на пути к блестящей карьере. — Чего не скажешь о тебе.

— Подожди, — Кроуфорд не собирался упускать этого типа ещё раз, пусть тот и не жаждал делиться ценными для всего человечества сведениями. Надо было срочно придумать что-то, могущее склонить его на сторону Брэда. — Ты, безусловно, очень умело от меня избавился.

— Судя по тому, что ты тут — недостаточно умело, — заметил Шульдих.

Его определенно напрягало общество Кроуфорда.

— Не торопись. Если помнишь, мы с тобой договаривались о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве. Я уже успел заметить, что человек ты целеустремленный, судя по тому, как ты спешишь — у тебя есть важное дело. Я бы мог поспособствовать, — Кроуфорд старался подбирать слова так, чтобы в будущем не попасть впросак, — успешному выполнению.

Шульдих чуть сощурился: расчет в синих глазах перекрывал все остальные чувства. Заявление наблюдателя стоило обдумать в более спокойной обстановке. Тем более что время у него ещё было.

Он одарил собеседника сияющей улыбкой:

— Предлагаю обсудить нюансы нашего сотрудничества в кафе, заодно и позавтракать, — и приподнял бровь.

— Согласен, — в плане приема пищи Кроуфорд полностью разделял точку зрения Винни Пуха; голодание в Тибете приучило есть про запас.

До кафе в здании аэропорта они дошли в напряженном молчании. Конкуренции за столик не было и не предвиделось, поэтому они заняли место в углу у окна, чтобы одновременно видеть вход и не опасаться подслушивания.

— Итак, — Шульдих воткнул вилку в салат, — что ты мне можешь предложить?

Ответ был элементарным.

— Всё зависит от твоей цели.

Шульдих молчал непозволительно долго. Он обдумывал приходящие в голову версии и отбраковывал одну за другой. Пока не пришел к той единственной, которая ему исключительно не нравилась. В основном тем, что он недооценил значимость наблюдателя в первый раз. Предлагая сотрудничество, тот, похоже, собирался достичь нескольких целей. Шульдих об этом подумал недостаточно тщательно, сосредоточившись на более простом варианте: только на оценке лояльности выпускника организации. А ведь в равной степени это могло быть просто продолжение проверки.

— Моя цель, — медленно проговорил Шульдих, буравя собеседника пристальным взглядом. Он пытался если не пробраться за щиты псиона, то хотя бы считать его реакцию на собственные слова. — Моя цель — Атлантида. — Шульдих рассудил, что ничем себя не выдаст, если спросит в лоб: — Не подскажешь, на каком она острове?

Кроуфорд понял: задание, полученное Борном от инопланетян, связано с наследием древних цивилизаций. Пресловутый остров, насколько он помнил, археологи перекопали и на земле, и под водой, поэтому только интереснее будет узнать, что Борну там понадобилось.

— Наизусть общепринятого названия не скажу, но остров находится в Средиземном море.

Шульдих опешил: никакой мало-мальски крупной базы на островах в бассейне Средиземного моря он не помнил. Однако это вовсе не означало, что её там быть не могло. Ряд закрытых баз имели только цифровое обозначение и могли находиться где угодно: хоть под Белым домом, хоть в библиотеке Ивана Грозного, хоть... на небольшом туристическом островке. В возможности Организации Шульдих верил, как истовые католики — Папе Римскому. Безоговорочно.

Похоже, текущая выкладка оказалась верной. Кроуфорд был и наблюдателем, призванным оценить его работу, и ключом к разгадке головоломки, подсунутой куратором. Сначала он отказался ему помогать, оценивая действия Шульдиха, теперь нашел, чтобы помочь. А что? Логично.

— А ты там был? — осторожно уточнил Шульдих.

— Нет, — Кроуфорд предпочел не врать без необходимости, — но много читал на тему. Я могу помочь найти то, что ты ищешь.

— А что ты хочешь взамен? — Шульдих перестал изображать интерес к салату и отложил вилку. Он подался вперед, пристально рассматривая собеседника. Невербальные способы воздействия могли сослужить ему хорошую службу там, где дар оказывался бессильным. Последнее не на шутку раздражало телепата. Он привык, что даже кураторы фонят. Разумеется, их невозможно прочесть в полном смысле этого слова, но всегда остается некий привкус — образов, неродившихся слов, несущих некую эмоциональную окраску, на основе которой можно выстраивать собственную линию поведения. Сейчас Шульдих твердо был уверен лишь в том, что собеседник не сомневается в своих словах.

— Мне нужен напарник для одного выгодного дела, о котором я не могу широко распространяться.

— Но почему ты выбрал именно меня? Я не самый талантливый из выпуска, — Шульдих ничуть не сомневался в своих способностях, даже несмотря на то что собеседник оставался для него тайной за семью печатями. Но пренебречь возможностью вытащить из наблюдателя дополнительную информацию он не мог.

— Потому что я знаю, кто мне нужен. И это именно ты, — не мог же Кроуфорд признаться, что Борн — первый агент инопланетян, который ему попался за годы бурной разведывательной деятельности.

Подобное признание в равной степени льстило самолюбию Шульдиха, казалось крайне любопытным и чертовски подозрительным. Для какого такого дела мог понадобиться именно он, чтобы оракул столь высокой категории счел нужным становиться наблюдателем и участвовать в разыгрываемом представлении? Или, быть может, сейчас и начиналась настоящая проверка? А что если дело, о котором так непредметно говорит наблюдатель, противоречит интересам Организации?

Шульдих не сводил пристального взгляда с собеседника. Предельно собранный, сжатый, словно взведенная пружина, «астроном» с темным пятном там, где у большинства псионов цветные образы, вызывал желание отгородиться, остаться середнячком — при одном раскладе или получить «выше ожидаемого» при другом. Но не попытаться поймать Кайроса за хвост не позволял Шульдиху характер. Быть может, если рискнуть, удастся заполучить покровителя такого уровня! Мысли проносились в голове со скоростью пули и метко били по мишеням: «осторожность», «карьеризм», «риск» и «любопытство».

— Я хотел бы знать подробности дела, для которого я тебе понадобился, — Шульдих не сильно рассчитывал на честный ответ, но надеялся, что у него получится из хорошо продуманной лжи сделать правильные выводы.

Кроуфорд, давая себе время на раздумье, жевал кусок гамбургера, не спеша запивать его кофе. Если ему удастся разгипнотизировать Борна, общество того станет бесценно, и пробраться в несколько перспективных закрытых районов при его знаниях об инопланетных обычаях будет гораздо проще. Наверняка после снятия внушения Кроуфорд сможет убедить его в важности своей миссии.

— Я намерен проинспектировать несколько мест. Некоторые, как Зона, тебе, думаю, известны, другие — нет. Совмещая наши знания и способности, мы обеспечим себе успешное проникновение, незаметный сбор информации и благополучный отход. Работа сложная, но открывает широкие перспективы в дальнейшем.

Шульдих подавил желание отшатнуться и закончить разговор резким отказом.

— Насколько продолжительным будет это сотрудничество? — он отодвинул салат в сторону и принялся за чай, особенно следя за тем, чтобы движения выглядели естественными. Шульдих утвердился во мнении, что это то предложение, от которого отказываются один раз в жизни. Если могут. Наблюдатель был из разведки и сейчас занимался вербовкой. Это сразу многое объясняло: непродуманная легенда, чересчур высокий уровень дара для обычной проверки выпускника, довольно расплывчатое предложение и намек на пряник. При этом «помощь в поиске Атлантиды» — даже не задаток, а так — предлог перейти к более серьёзному разговору. Стать членом СБ Организации — это не карьерный взлет, это смена рамок. Все руководители, насколько было известно Шульдиху, занимали в прошлом не последние посты в СБ. А госпожа Рут была полевым агентом, которую часто за глаза звали «Железной леди». Шульдих достаточно хорошо разбирался в истории, которую когда-то выбрал себе в качестве безобидного хобби, чтобы понимать, какой линии поведения стоит придерживаться, работая в системе, возглавляемой подобными людьми. Служба Безопасности не терпела, когда ей навязывали людей со стороны, даже с очень хорошими рекомендациями, предпочитая подбирать сотрудников самостоятельно. Штат был небольшой, но это была элита, которая карала и миловала. Шульдих никогда не мечтал пробраться так высоко, только потому что не видел ни единого шанса этого добиться. Кроме случайности.

Никогда не говори никогда. Мироздание отвечает обычно в пику любым доводам рассудка.

Шульдих сделал несколько глотков, прикрыл на секунду глаза. Если бы не одно «но», он бы уже согласился. Предложение в равной степени могло поступить от разведки конкурирующей Организации. Или быть проверкой своей. От последних мыслей ему захотелось побиться головой о ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.

— Всё зависит от того, насколько мы с тобой устроим друг друга как напарники. Работа в полевых условиях требует высокой совместимости, а не только хороших навыков.

Борн его боялся. Внешне страх проявился, пожалуй, только нарочито плавными движениями, несколько выделяющимися на фоне обычной резковатой повадки. Спугнуть агента ни в коем случае было нельзя.

Что ему можно посулить? Этот меркантильный человек уже обеспечен всем, интересы у него исключительно шкурные. Слава? Власть?

Кроуфорд начал фантазировать, подпустив в голос убедительности:

— При успешном ходе работы мы будем обладать такими знаниями, которыми располагает далеко не каждый из власть предержащих. Ты помнишь, чем владеет тот, у кого есть информация?

Пусть сам додумает. Любой вариант будет приемлем, лишь бы Борн счёл соблазнительной перспективу сотрудничества.

— Я могу обещать подумать над твоим предложением после того, как мы благополучно достигнем Атлантиды.

Шульдих сделал ещё пару глотков и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. Если наблюдатель согласится помогать и подождать с ответом, это как минимум даст Шульдиху столь необходимое время на раздумья. Во время совместной поездки можно будет присмотреться к Кроуфорду поближе и определиться с выбором. Дорогая Организация научила весьма щепетильно относиться к данным обещаниям и тщательно работать над совершенными ошибками. Второй раз спешить с выводами Шульдих не собирался.

Кроуфорд дожевывал гамбургер, отчаянно надеясь, что движения челюстей не позволяют прочитать на лице неземной восторг, который ни в коем случае не стоило показывать. Проглотив, он отпил кофе и задумчиво посмотрел на Борна. Потом приподнял бровь, что, как он знал, производило на собеседников убедительное впечатление.

— Хорошо. В ходе нашего небольшого путешествия у нас будет возможность присмотреться друг к другу, — всё ещё задранная бровь должна была намекнуть собеседнику, кто к кому на самом деле будет присматриваться. — У тебя есть начальный план действий? Я полагаю, твоя подготовка недурна, однако не исключено, что я смогу предложить более разумную схему. Проникновение в Атлантиду — не соревнования по спортивному ориентированию.

Шульдих улыбнулся. Холодный ответ его более чем устраивал. Однако обдумать последовавшие вопросы он не успел, приятный женский голос объявил о начале посадки на его рейс.

— Я думал об островах Средиземного моря, однако в свободном доступе о них нет подробной информации... Как быстро ты сможешь уточнить название места, куда нам следует отправиться? — Шульдих не хотел вслух признаваться в том, что в составленном им списке не было ни одного кандидата, географически расположенного в том районе.

— Полчаса, — пожал плечами Кроуфорд. Если бы он помнил, куда именно в машине засунул атлас мира, обошлось бы и десятью минутами. — Ты пока посмотри, когда ближайший рейс на Нью-Йорк и закажи сразу билет на Афины, желательно без смены аэропорта. Нам нужен греческий остров.

Вряд ли Борн, получив такую ценную информацию, сбежит за полчаса его отсутствия: островов под греческим подданством была уйма.

— Мне нужен твой паспорт для оформления документов. Вылетаем сегодня?

Шульдих положил на стол наличные, которые с легкостью покроют их совместный завтрак.

— Чем раньше, тем лучше, — Кроуфорд без колебаний положил перед Борном документы и вышел из кафе. — Встретимся здесь же через полчаса.

Машину он оставил на платной стоянке неподалёку, все особо ценные вещи, движимый интуицией, ещё до встречи с Борном положил в ячейку автоматической камеры хранения, самое необходимое сложил в сумку, которую намеревался сейчас взять с собой в дорогу. Карты остались в развалах книг, и Брэд потратил добрых десять минут, чтобы отыскать более-менее подробную. На развороте, где с одной стороны была Греция, а с другой — Италия, он, щурясь, отыскал собственноручно обведенную карандашом точечку и запомнил название “Санторин”. Хоть бы Борна не укачивало, добираться по морю придется часа четыре. Очень интересно, какая база будет на этом острове, наверняка чрезвычайно засекреченная!

Воодушевленный, он запер машину, проплатил стоянку на месяц вперед и неторопливо двинулся к аэропорту. Кроуфорд пришёл в кафе вовремя, однако рыжий уже сидел за тем же столиком и изучал купленные билеты.

— Остров называется Санторин, — сообщил Брэд, садясь напротив. — Ты не страдаешь морской болезнью?

Шульдих пожал плечами с ненаигранным равнодушием.

— Результативно действую при шторме в девять баллов, — на стол лег паспорт и билет Кроуфорда.

— Вылет через полчаса? Нам везет, — парень справился очень оперативно. — Идём на регистрацию?

Шульдих просто кивнул и уверенно направился на выход. Создавалось ощущение, что в аэропорте он ориентировался так хорошо, как будто проработал тут пару лет. Регистрацию и таможенный контроль они преодолели в рекордно короткое время. Шульдих криво улыбался всю дорогу, и люди спешили так, словно их кто-то понуждал действовать быстрее, без привычной ленцы.

— Послушай, а ты не мог бы научить меня этим твоим “тибетским” штукам? — спросил Шульдих и затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. Он даже не знал, что ему хочется больше: повысить собственные навыки или заглянуть за щиты “учителя” и разобраться разом со всем.

— Могу, — кивнул Кроуфорд. — Но предупреждаю, я не прошёл полный курс обучения.

~*~

Что с Борном что-то не так, Кроуфорд понял, когда они рассаживались по креслам. Так как место у иллюминатора досталось Джейсону, идущий за ним следом Брэд полагал, что тот быстро усядется, чтобы не мешать другим пассажирам. Однако Борн застрял перед их местами так, что Кроуфорду удалось его сдвинуть с некоторым усилием.

— Может, сядешь уже?

Вместо ответа Борн попятился и взмахом руки пропустил Кроуфорда вперед. Пожав плечами, тот уселся возле иллюминатора — ему нравилось видеть, как летит самолёт, а не просто перемещаться, как запертому в бочке.

Борн потоптался рядом, злобно зыркнул на даму, попросившую его посторониться, покрутил головой вправо-влево и, наконец, сел. Лицо ровно ничего не выражало, напряженная спина почти не касалась кресла. Поёрзал, сперва положил руки на колени, потом на подлокотники и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул.

— Что с тобой? — счёл нужным спросить Кроуфорд, когда заметил, что у Борна даже губы побелели.

Если агент собрался окочуриться или слететь с катушек, стоит сразу быть в курсе.

— Всё в порядке, — широко, одними губами, улыбнулся Борн. — Нам лететь целых десять часов, вот скука, да?

Кроуфорд неопределенно пожал плечами: ему крайне редко бывало скучно, разве что при разговорах с некоторыми родственниками, которым требовалось не только кивать время от времени, а поддерживать осмысленную беседу о ремонте машин, борьбе с вредителями в саду, политике штата в отношении иммигрантов и прочей нудятине.

— Можешь кино посмотреть. Или почитать, — он продемонстрировал томик сопромата, что взял с собой как легкую литературу.

Борн вгляделся в название, нечитаемо покосился на Брэда и тяжело осел в кресле. Кроуфорд открыл главу про расчет прочности сварных швов, но не читал, а думал, как бы поудачнее провести первый сеанс разгипнотизирования. В голову лезли способы уровня начальной школы: подкладывание кнопок, прищемление пальцев и сование снежка за шиворот. Как-то всё это выглядело грубо и надуманно. Хотя кто сказал, что действовать надо тонко?

Тем временем стюардесса, дублируя объявление пилота, напоминала пассажирам пристегнуть ремни, и от размышлений Кроуфорда отвлёк сдавленный хрип, донесшийся от соседа. Борн сидел с закрытыми глазами, изо всех сил впечатавшись затылком в кресло.

— Эй, — окликнул его Брэд и ткнул локтем в локоть, — ты боишься летать?

— Я не могу бояться летать. Никто не боится, — самовнушению отчаянно не хватало веры.

Шутить, что нет самолетов, которые бы не вернулись на землю, было бы жестоко. Кроуфорд сочувственно похлопал Борна по плечу и вернулся к сопромату. На этот раз он действительно читал, потому что строить коварные планы против сомлевшего человека совесть не позволяла. Через некоторое время после взлета, когда уже разрешили отстегнуть ремни и Кроуфорд думал попросить у стюардессы воды или сока, на его плечо сползла голова заснувшего Борна. Лицо у него даже во сне было встревоженное, напряженное, и Брэд не стал его будить, только в неясном порыве легко погладил по голове. Если Борн настолько боится летать, Кроуфорд совсем не удивится, если пересадку в Нью-Йорке он сделает, не приходя в сознание.

~*~

Шульдих вздохнул с облегчением, когда шасси самолета поцеловалось с асфальтом, но рукоплескать вместе с прочими пассажирами лайнера не стал. Восемь часов удалось пережить, пребывая в благостном забытьи. Сейчас Шульдих испытывал острое желание поблагодарить драгоценного куратора за вбитую в голову и тело науку: например, отключаться от происходящего и приходить в себя только тогда, когда это необходимо; пересадку в Нью-Йорке он пережил в полукоматозном состоянии. Внутренние часы немного сбоили. Последние два часа полета, казалось, тянулись по времени, как предыдущие восемь. Однако, к удивлению Шульдиха, соседство Кроуфорда успокаивало. Стоило Шульдиху прийти в себя и оторвать голову от компаньона, как тот невозмутимо повел явно затекшим плечом и уткнулся обратно в книгу.

Сопромат был книгой не для слабаков. Сам Шульдих в неё заглянул только один раз, когда трепался со знакомым телекинетиком и поинтересовался, почему он читает учебник с таким выражением, как будто ему без анестезии выдирают все зубы разом. Наоэ был мальчиком воспитанным, не стал крутить пальцем у виска, а попытался популярно объяснить основы сопромата. Не из природного садизма, а только для того, чтобы как можно полнее ответить на заданный вопрос. Больше такой ошибки Шульдих не совершал. Однако общее представление об этом разделе знаний в голове осталось. Шульдих до сих пор радовался, что его Дар выражался телепатией, а не телекинезом. По натуре он был, скорее, гуманитарием, и ему бы тяжело давались технические дисциплины. Сопромат же для телекинетиков являлся ключевым элементом боевой подготовки. Умение рассчитать и увидеть слабое место в конструкции позволяло сэкономить силы: приложить минимум усилий и получить максимум на выходе. Таким образом, даже посредственный телекинетик был способен на многое.

Однако зачем оракулу понадобился сопромат?

К этому вопросу Шульдих вернулся, когда они покидали самолет. Ощущение твердой почвы под ногами открыло шлюзы болтливости.

— Интересно? — кивнул он на книгу, которую Кроуфорд как раз убирал в сумку.

— Конечно, — кивнул тот. — Приятное лёгкое чтение, нестареющая классика. Квантовая физика тоже хороша, но толковые издания слишком объемные, с собой не потаскаешь. Интересуешься?

— У меня другой профиль, — быстро откликнулся Шульдих. Второй лекции он бы не вынес, особенно сейчас — когда ещё не до конца отошел от перелета. — Я из закона Гука помню одно название, так что захватывающей дискуссии тебе не светит.

— Нет так нет, — Кроуфорд, судя по всему, привык наслаждаться богатством знаний человечества в одиночку.

Шульдих блаженно улыбнулся. Похоже, несмотря на все странности, Кроуфорд не собирался насиловать мозг ближнего своего избыточной информацией. Такой подход к делу весьма импонировал Шульдиху. Если теории относительно личности “астронома-любителя” верны, Кроуфорд подбирал его в свою команду подчиненным. Шульдиху нравилась перспектива оказаться второй скрипкой, тенью за спиной начальника, на которого в случае провала задания можно спихнуть вину. В конце концов, дергать за ниточки ему всегда удавалось лучше всего.

— Всегда хотел побывать в Афинах. Полагаю, мы остановимся в городе, а завтра отправимся дальше? Ты как, способен на прогулку? — оживился Шульдих.

— Это ты спал двенадцать часов, а я в людном месте спать подолгу не могу, — бурчание Кроуфорда вышло несолидным из-за широкого зевка. — Никогда бы не подумал, что они не отучили тебя от боязни полетов.

— Между прочим, я лучше всех сдавал нормативы по прыжкам с парашютом, — Шульдих почувствовал себя задетым.

— Что, настолько хотелось скорее убраться из самолета? — с недосыпа Кроуфорд стал ещё более неприятным типом, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше.

— Я умею даже его пилотировать, — не согласился Шульдих. Он не столько боялся перелетов, сколько его смущал сам факт того, что самолеты летают. Ведь недаром поговаривают, что главный вопрос на вступительных экзаменах и на выпускных в авиационных институтах и морских корпусах один: почему самолеты не падают и корабли не тонут? — А вообще, — решил он смилостивиться, — мы сейчас организуем отель, ты примешь душ, перекусишь, выспишься. Там обговорим наши дальнейшие планы, прогуляемся до информационной точки и узнаем, как добраться до этого острова. Заодно и город краем глаза посмотрим, памятники архитектуры, всё такое...

Шульдих много читал об Афинах и теперь было жалко упускать возможность хоть что-то здесь посмотреть.

— Любишь историю? — благодушно спросил Кроуфорд, у которого после предложений Шульдиха даже взгляд смягчился.

— Немного, — скромно заметил Шульдих, чтобы не спугнуть. Он не собирался признаваться, что книги по истории были для него таким же лёгким чтением, как сопромат для некоторых.

— Ладно, идём отсюда. Ты прав: еда, душ и сон, потом всё остальное.

~*~

Путешествовать с Борном оказалось очень удобно. Да, Кроуфорду и самому везло и с таможней, и с таксистами, но перед инопланетным агентом все чуть ли не стелились. Водитель такси молчал всю дорогу, вопреки распространенным слухам о болтливости греков, однако, привёз к действительно удобному отелю в относительно тихом месте, денег взял, кажется, меньше, чем должен был. Администратор на ресепшене рассыпался перед Борном в предложениях, тот поджал губы и небрежным жестом остановил поток слов. Когда они вошли в снятый на двоих номер, Кроуфорд понял, что в Тибете бы Борн не выжил — слишком любил комфорт. Спустя буквально секунду заминки Брэд рванул в душ, чтобы потом завалиться спать. В нормальной кровати, где можно поместиться во весь рост, а не складываться, как в самолёте, втрое. Негромкое напоминание Борна о еде воспринялось засыпающим мозгом как фоновый шум.

Проснулся Кроуфорд в семь вечера, в основном от голода. Джейсон сопел на соседней кровати, но Брэд не терзался угрызениями совести, когда потряс его за плечо.

— Что? — сонно пробурчал Борн. — Ресторан тут внизу, еда нормальная, паром до Фиры отходит завтра вечером, билеты я взял и даже успел прогуляться по городу.

— Ты так тихо ходишь? — удивился Брэд, который спал очень чутко, если в помещении с ним кто-то находился.

— Десять лет в общаге, — Борн перевернулся на спину, широко зевнул и потянулся. — Опыт не пропьешь.

Кроуфорд, чтобы скрыть потрясение, отвернулся. Инопланетяне по ходу выяснения подробностей оказывались всё более умными и опасными, раз начинали вербовку и программирование людей с детства. Следовало вести себя осторожнее в дальнейшем.

Он быстро принял душ, выудил из сумки лёгкую футболку со штанами, чтобы не спечься в летней греческой жаре и дёрнул за ногу всё ещё валяющегося на кровати Борна.

— Пойдём поедим. Холодный салат, холодное мясо, холодный чай.

— Вино! — многозначительно поднял палец послушно вставший Борн. — Мы в Греции, здесь все пьют вино.

— И все туристы обгорают, — хмыкнул Кроуфорд.

— Традиция, — не стал спорить Борн и потёр покрасневший нос, лоснившийся, должно быть, каким-то защитным кремом. — А может, прогуляемся и поужинаем в городе? Я приметил отличную таверну.

— Идём, — Кроуфорд не стал спорить. — И чем же она так хороша? — спросил он, когда они уже выходили из номера.

— Традиционная греческая кухня. Не вино, а амброзия. Нежнейшее мясо и свежие овощи. Тем более, где, как не тут, есть фету?

— Резонно, — согласился Кроуфорд и предоставил Борну указывать дорогу.

Снаружи было жарко. Нет, не так, конечно, как по прилёту, когда солнце вплавляло в асфальт, но и тут хотелось не идти куда-то, а закрыться в комнате с кондиционером. Впрочем, мысли о кондиционере посещали его и возле базы инопланетян, где он провёл лежа не один час. Мечтать не вредно, зато обстановка вокруг как нигде способствовала тренировке терморегуляции организма.

Борн по дороге вертел головой, обозревая окрестности, где, по идее, успел прогуляться днем — Кроуфорд невольно восхитился упорством человека, способного ходить в такую жару и при этом нормально функционировать. Сам Брэд не сильно интересовался памятниками архитектуры: если бы понадобилось, он бы купил подробную карту города и взялся планомерно изучать местность от центра к окраинам. Праздному шатанию по незнакомым местам он предавался только в случаях, когда так велело поступать чутьё.

Мало-помалу Кроуфорд заразился энтузиазмом быстро шагающего Борна и тоже начал оглядываться. Вдали между крышами зданий мелькнул купол знакомой формы.

— Там планетарий? — махнул в ту сторону.

— Да, — кивнул Джейсон, даже не посмотрев, куда он показывает, — один из крупнейших в Европе. Я мимо проходил по дороге к порту. Панорама звездного неба, показ фильмов: исторических про Грецию, научно-популярных про космос и про светлое космическое будущее человечества.

— Куда не ступала нога человека? — развеселился Кроуфорд.

— Именно, — оживился Борн и одарил компаньона искренней улыбкой. — Тебе тоже нравится Стар Трек?

— С детства, — кивнул Кроуфорд. — Очень разноплановый сериал. Герои харизматичные.

— Это точно, — согласился Борн и добавил, не моргнув глазом: — Спок там чрезвычайно характерный персонаж.

Кроуфорд большим усилием воли удержался от вопроса, видел ли тот таких, ушастых и зеленокровых. Не стоит проявлять слишком много любопытства, неизвестно, какой механизм защиты от разглашения информации встроили инопланетяне в организм Джейсона.

— Удивительно, что история не о противостоянии землян инопланетянам, а о совместной деятельности и способах мирного сосуществования, да? — Кроуфорд постарался спросить максимально рассеянно.

Борн пожал плечами.

— Тяга к равновесию и хаосу в равной степени заложена в человеке. Нас учили... ну ты меня понимаешь, — замялся Борн, — вот мы и стремились к противоположности. Логично? — и подмигнул Кроуфорду.

— Логично, — кивнул он, и оба улыбнулись.

Джейсон поймал Кроуфорда за руку и потянул в сторону узкого проулка. Над головой громко хлопнули деревянной ставней и некто невидимый принялся громко возмущаться. Борн, видимо, для надежности, крепче сжал запястье спутника и ускорил шаг.

— Срежем немного дорогу. Афины не самый безопасный город. Правда, хуже всего дело тут обстоит со стаями диких собак, — пояснил он на ходу.

Благополучно миновав ещё один проулок, они вывернули на набережную. Нырнули в шумный поток людей, который был способен оглушить неподготовленного туриста. Однако Джейсон легко маневрировал в толпе и сосредоточенно тащил Кроуфорда на буксире за собой.

У дверей таверны они очутились как-то неожиданно. Широколицый грек расплылся в благодушной улыбке и знаками дал понять, что для дорогих гостей найдется свободное место.

— Прейвит рум? — спросил курносый грек на ломаном английском и стрельнул глазами в сторону всё ещё сцепленных рук. Борн отпустил запястье Кроуфорда, будто ошпарился.

— Оу, ноу-ноу! — выпалил он и украдкой покосился на спутника. — Они тут, в своей Европе, совсем свихнулись на толерантности.

Грек так же улыбчиво кивнул и отвёл их к свободному столику в относительно — по сравнению с улицей — прохладной глубине зала. Брэд не отреагировал на слова Борна, однако реакцию счёл нужным запомнить. Мало ли, какое стрессовое воздействие может оказаться решающим.

— Что посоветуешь? — спросил он, когда оба уселись за стол и им вручили меню. Знакомые греческие буквы складывались в совершенно непонятные слова, из которых по смутному подобию глаз вычленял научные термины, совершенно не ассоциирующиеся с едой. С легкой тоской Брэд подумал, что смысл формул, записанных такими же буквами, даже в школе казался яснее этого списка блюд.

— Предлагаю нестареющую классику. Греческий салат. Наверняка, тут подают гофериа пиака, а в качестве напитка рекомендую рецину. Вкус, конечно, специфический немного, но её тут пьют все.

— Согласен, если ты объяснишь, что это такое. Пока методом исключения я понял, что эта “пиака” — еда.

Борн широко улыбнулся.

— И не ошибся. Пиака — это просто рыба, немного обжаренная и потушенная вместе с помидорами и луком. А рецина — это единственное вино с сильным ароматом и привкусом смолы.

— Надеюсь, смола у них не похожа на битум.

По правде, Кроуфорду было уже все равно, слишком хотелось есть. Ужинающие по соседству люди и витающие повсюду запахи стремительно сужали его круг интересов.

Борн взмахом руки подозвал официанта и потребовал еды.

— Привкус специфический, но к нему быстро привыкаешь. Просто раньше вино хранили в амфорах и запечатывали смолой. Сейчас, конечно, так никто не делает, но в рецину до сих пор кладут смолу во время брожения, чтобы сохранился тот непередаваемый вкус. Да и, в конце концов, должны же мы почтить Диониса, — Джейсон повел носом. — Греки говорят, что вино — напиток героев.

Вино и салат появились словно по мановению волшебной палочки, только в роли крестной феи выступал широкоплечий, кудрявый и носатый официант, фигурой совершенно не похожий на Аполлона.

— Разбавленное, насколько я помню, — заметил Кроуфорд, которому огромного усилия воли стоило не накинуться на салат тут же. — Правильные древние греки любое вино разбавляли водой.

— Откуда ты знаешь, если не любишь историю? — удивился Борн, пригубив вино.

— Историю не люблю, зато мифы — вполне, — ответил Кроуфорд, прожевав.

Салат был выше всяких похвал, может, из-за исключительной свежести компонентов, может, на фоне голода.

— Мифы, — Джейсон фыркнул, не особо стараясь скрыть пренебрежение, — какой с них прок? Сказочки. Да, бывают толковые, вон как про Трою, без которых бы Шлиман не понял, где копать.

— И стоит ли копать вообще, заметь, — Кроуфорд с некоторой опаской отхлебнул вина, но вкус оказался вполне интересным, и он выпил ещё. — При Шлимане мифы о Трое считались такой же никчемной сказкой, а он сделал выводы и не прогадал.

— Счастливое исключение, подтверждающее правило, — не согласился Борн.

Удивительно практичный склад ума для того, кто общался с существами, которых почти всё население Земли считает выдумкой.

Первая бутылка вина закончилась быстро, застольная беседа ни о чем, то есть, о истории Греции и зачем-то Италии протекала неторопливо. Рыбу доедали под рассуждения о растерзанных львами первых христианах, и вторая бутылка вина пошла на “ура”. Потом речь зашла о несчастных средневековых алхимиках, чей вклад в химию не ценили инквизиторы, и почтить покой их душ тостом за науку показалось вполне естественным.

На опустевшую третью бутылку оба смотрели с неудовольствием. Сам-то Брэд огорчался тому, что Борн упорно пил ровно столько же, сколько он сам, и, кажется, так же не пьянел, даже не начал. На предложение перейти на более крепкие напитки Джейсон ответил отказом, сказав, что предпочитает не смешивать.

— К тому ж, нам рано вставать.

— Так паром же вечером, — нахмурился Кроуфорд.

— Я же обещал тебе экскурсию!

Брэд молча закатил глаза и жестом попросил у официанта счёт.

~*~

Утро Кроуфорда началось с оживленного возгласа:

— Подъём! У нас по плану экскурсия! — и молниеносно сунутой под нос чашки кофе.

Джейсон, оживление которого сразу перестало казаться столь омерзительным, смотрел на завтракающего Брэда молча, но чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения. Кроуфорд как мог растягивал скудный завтрак, вспоминая, как провёл прошлую ночь.

Когда они с Борном вернулись в номер, тот тут же отрубился, пробурчав что-то про выспавшихся везунчиков, Кроуфорд же воспользовался шансом провести литературный поиск. Гугл в ответ на запрос о методах снятия гипноза выдавал самую разнообразную информацию. Несчастную жертву внушения предлагали пугать, подвергать болевому шоку, не давать спать, неожиданно будить и давать нюхать кокаин. Апофеозом был долгий разговор на форуме не то адвентистов, не то евангелистов, где загипнотизированных предлагали водить в церковь, исповедовать, кропить святой водой и причащать. Некий очевидец рассказывал, как после таких действий внушённый демон выйдет из захваченного тела вместе с пеной изо рта и прочими телесными жидкостями. Очевидцу высказывали недоверие, и только огромным усилием воли Кроуфорд не присоединился к разговору. Спящая жертва инопланетян и не знала, что её ожидает в самом недалёком будущем.

Доедая бутерброд, Брэд решил, что никакого членовредительства Джейсону причинять не стоит: ни прищемлять пальцы дверью, ни ломать конечности, — физические повреждения помешают дальнейшему путешествию. А вот стрессы можно будет устроить. И в церковь зайти, на всякий случай. В одержимость бесами Кроуфорд особо не верил, но, как учёный, допускал возможность, что и он, и его предшественники могли ошибаться в природе воздействия инопланетян на людей и методах борьбы с ним.

— Поел? — Джейсон, переполненный энергией, ходил от окна к двери, время от времени нависая над Кроуфордом. — Пойдем?

— Да.

Просияв, Борн буквально вытащил его из номера. С упорством танка со встроенным гидом Джейсон повлёк его для начала смотреть на просыпающийся город, для чего пришлось сперва трястись в метро, а затем тащиться на довольно высокий холм. Борн размахивал руками и показывал пальцем, восхищаясь видом, Брэд мужественно давил зевоту и думал, что был бы совсем не против просыпаться вот именно сейчас, а не часом раньше, и черт с ней, с панорамой.

Далее Борн потащил его к Акрополю, попутно давая историческую справку по возведению Парфенона и предшествующего ему Гекатомпедона. Пару раз гид-доброволец завис, вспоминая, при ком именно жил Фидий, а какая из богинь была девственницей, но быстро поправлялся и продолжал рассказывать.

Голос Борна монотонностью не отличался, поэтому волей-неволей Кроуфорд обращал внимание на то, что ему говорят, и на скале Ареопага его сочли достаточно проснувшимся, чтобы завести беседу.

— Брэд, ты веришь в демократию?

— В практику — не верю. Где люди, а где демократия? — Кроуфорд еле сдержал зевок. — А теория довольно привлекательна.

— А между прочим, зря. На практике она вполне себе успешно функционировала, например, в тех же самых Афинах. Другое дело, что в нынешнее время в такие замечательные слова как “демократия”, “равенство”, “гражданин” и “родина” вкладывают совершенно иной смысл. — Джейсон широким жестом обвел окружающее их пространство. — Здесь собирался демос, народ, состоящий из граждан, который и делал свою жизнь лучше или хуже своими руками. А текущая демократия, — Джейсон процедил слово так, будто выругался, — это сборище олигофренов от олигархов. Или марионеток, — задумчиво добавил он.

Кроуфорд подавил порыв поинтересоваться, как пришельцы относятся к земной политике. До снятия гипноза из Борна всё равно не вытащить нужной информации.

— Как обычно, один удачный социальный опыт в прошлом попытались натянуть на всё человечество, не учитывая никаких сопутствующих факторов, — осудил он вслух. — Вот к чему ведёт любовь к красивым греческим словам.

Джейсон улыбнулся.

— Да кто любит греческие слова в наш просвещенный век? Половина населения Земли вообще не задумываются об их происхождении. Дело в том, что люди до сих пор радостно покупаются на потрепанные символы. А между прочим, раньше все чиновники и люди, ответственные за поддержание порядка, были рабами. Вот бы и сейчас так.

— Кандалы в сочетании с умеренно хорошей зарплатой очень бы мотивировали, — согласился Кроуфорд. — Хотя, помнится, кто-то из тогдашних философов критиковал демократию.

— Сократ это был, — уточнил Джейсон.

Убедившись, что Кроуфорд пришел в сознание, Борн, то хватая его за руку, то подталкивая в спину, вынудил заглянуть в каждый угол Акрополя. Когда дело дошло до Нового музея Акрополя, Джейсон поднабрал скорости и энтузиазма, чем вызвал в Брэде лёгкий ужас. Если в датах Борн путался по-прежнему, то самые интересные — действительно необычные и красивые! — вещи знал лучше иных экскурсоводов. Таблички, ограничивающие доступ к некоторым местам, игнорировались начисто, вялая попытка Кроуфорда обратить внимание на запрет, была встречена весёлым смехом и сочувствующим похлопыванием по плечу. Не иначе, инопланетные агенты владели навыками гипноза.

Ближе к полудню, на выходе из очередного музея, где Джейсон тыкал пальцем в черепки, восхищаясь искусством давно покойных мастеров, Кроуфорд вспомнил о вычитанных на форуме методах снятия гипноза. Церковь, историческая ценность которой интересовала Брэда в последнюю очередь, нашлась неподалёку.

— О! Церковь Капникареа, XI век, — Борн немедленно переключился с керамики на архитектуру.

— Давай зайдем внутрь! — пришла очередь Кроуфорда тащить спутника за собой.

— Зачем? — сопротивляться Джейсон не стал, но искренне удивился. — Ты что, такой набожный?

— Я агностик, — маршрута Кроуфорд не изменил, — мне интересно, какой он внутри.

Из распахнутых дверей шибануло ладаном так, что Борн немедленно расчихался. Никаких других реакций он не проявил, включая признаки снятия гипноза (или, по форумным версиям, изгнания демона). Оба без особого интереса поразглядывали картины на стенах, иконостас и снующего по углам служку.

— Насмотрелся? — спросил Джейсон, когда Брэд бодро двинулся на выход.

— Да, вполне. Хорошо тогда строили, прохладно в жару.

— Толстая кладка, каменный фундамент, — кивнул Джейсон, на полминуты прикипел к мозаикам у входа и позволил вытащить себя обратно на улицу.

Кроуфорд совсем не огорчился провалу первой попытки, разгипнотизирование методом сильного стресса казалось ему более эффективным. Когда после ещё одной достопримечательности и недолгой езды на автобусе они шли через парк к очередной присмотренной Джейсоном забегаловке, Брэду предоставилась возможность попробовать ещё один способ. Борн шагал по узкому высокому парапету, рассказывая о расселении греков по побережью Средиземного моря, Кроуфорд слушал, задавал редкие вопросы и прикидывал, свернет ли Джейсон шею, если его толкнуть. Нет, не оттого, что надоела экскурсия, а ради эксперимента. Интуиция подсказывала, что не свернёт, здравый смысл — что делать такое собственноручно не стоит. Поэтому Кроуфорд дождался группки прогуливающихся подростков, пропустил их так, чтобы они начали его обгонять, и подставил подножку самому суетливому. Тот пошатнулся, взмахнул руками и толкнул Джейсона. Вместо того, чтобы навернуться вниз с парапета, тот взвился вверх, перевернулся в воздухе и приземлился на обе ноги как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Какие неловкие пошли детки, ходить прямо не могут, — посетовал он, откидывая с лица волосы.

— Хорошо прыгаешь, — только и сказал Кроуфорд.

— Не прогуливал физкультуру, — скромно пожал плечами Джейсон. — Ты, наверное, и сам так же можешь.

Кроуфорд кивнул. Он мог, да, но одно дело Тибет, другое — агент инопланетян. Похоже, их там отменно подготавливали. Могли и физиологию слегка модифицировать, чтобы повысить стрессоустойчивость и скорость реакции. Не уделив ни малейшего внимания произошедшему, Борн продолжил рассказывать об ассимиляции греками всего и вся.

Кроуфорд с легкой тоской подумал, что ронять Джейсону на ногу кирпич по-прежнему не стоит, и автоматически подал ему руку, когда парапет закончился. Тот спрыгнул и тут же схватил его за рукав, чтобы потянуть к узкой дорожке. В тени, шагах в трех от них, упоённо целовалась пара парней. Борн их заметил, недоуменно поморщился и пошёл быстрее. Кроуфорд застыл на пару секунд, осенённый новой идеей, но догнал его в несколько широких шагов, отмерев.

Джейсон вспоминал речи Сократа, безумно перевирая их содержание и местами смысл. Кроуфорд его автоматически поправлял, а про себя оценивал плюсы и минусы пришедшей в голову схемы.

Борн с высокой долей вероятности был гетеросексуалом и гомофобом, что подтверждали неоднократные наблюдения за его реакциями. Следовательно, угроза насилия со стороны Кроуфорда будет стрессом достаточной силы, чтобы спало внушение инопланетян. Когда они дошли до уютного ресторанчика, присмотренного Борном ранее, Брэд утвердился в намерениях и начал вспоминать, что он знал о технике секса между мужчинами. Объем знаний был плачевным. В старшей школе и институте Кроуфорда вполне удовлетворяли отношения с девушками, ни о каком исследовании своей сексуальности речи не шло, да и некогда было. В Тибете же за четыре года брюзга-наставник рассказал не только об открытии третьего ока и пронзании истины, но и о чрезвычайно любопытном способе перенаправления избытков сексуальной энергии на умственную деятельность. С тех пор он придерживался рекомендуемого минимума интимной жизни, не озадачиваясь этим вопросом вне графика.

— Нет, до Японии Александр Македонский не дошёл, она сильно дальше, — машинально поправил он разливающегося соловьем Борна, который и не подозревал, как вскоре изменится его жизнь.

За распитием бутылки пришедшейся по вкусу рецины Кроуфорд попробовал приглядеться к Джейсону так, чтобы воспринимать его не только как источник информации. Молодой, черты лица правильные, запоминающиеся, фигура пропорциональная. Улыбается обаятельно. Руки — Борн как раз начал бесшумно стучать пальцами по столу — красивые. Приятная внешность, голос не пронзительный, да и интеллектом не обделен, пусть и не в той области, которая была близка Кроуфорду. Вставал он из-за стола с мыслью, что по возвращении в номер надо будет быстро скачать в сети соответствующую литературу, а пока стоит продолжать наблюдать за Джейсоном.

Борн и на обратном пути в гостиницу не упустил возможности рассказать о местах и зданиях, мимо которых они проезжали на автобусе. В целом, Кроуфорд никогда бы не подумал, что человеческая история может быть настолько увлекательной.

— Не думал, что глубокое знание истории входит в обязательный курс подготовки, — признался Брэд, когда они вошли в номер.

— Не входит, — польщенно улыбнулся Борн. — Но мне нравится проводить аналогии с современным обществом. Так что историю можно назвать моим хобби. — Джейсон стащил рубашку уже по пути в ванную комнату и, обернувшись в дверях, уточнил: — Не напрягает?

— Нисколько, — глядя ему в глаза, покачал головой Кроуфорд.

Борн скрылся за дверью. В голове у Брэда всплыл недавний рассказ о древнегреческой скульптуре, золотом сечении, культе красоты мужского тела, а заодно и с десяток статуй, отчётливо всё это иллюстрирующих. Джейсон без рубашки ничем не уступал доброй их половине.

— Брр! — Кроуфорд встряхнулся. О самовнушении он читал, но чтобы оно действовало так быстро?

Он включил ноутбук, никаких форумов на этот раз решил не читать, гомосексуальной порнографии, как вещи сугубо постановочной, не смотреть, а скачать самое краткое, самое сухое пособие. Пособия как назло отличались игривостью изложения, пару раз его перекрёстными ссылками занесло на форумы, и когда Джейсон вынырнул из ванной, Кроуфорд чувствовал себя переполненным информацией.

Старательно не акцентируя внимание на мокром Борне, Брэд прошёл в душ и наскоро ополоснулся. Он решил, что стоит провернуть следующий ход: сначала приучить Борна, что он, Брэд, совершенно безопасен, а потом изобразить насилие.

Джейсон уже успел собраться, самому Кроуфорду нужно было закинуть в сумку ноутбук и пару вещей.

— В порт? — спросил он, забросив сумку на плечо.

— Да, как раз успеем с запасом времени, — кивнул Борн.

~*~

Шульдих поднимался на борт скоростного катамарана с чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Проведенный вместе с наблюдателем день, помимо приятного бонуса в виде экскурсии по интересным местам, обогатил Шульдиха информацией. Выстроенная ещё в Штатах теория относительно всего происходящего обретала вполне себе конкретное воплощение.

Шульдих то и дело исподволь тестировал своего собеседника. Полученные результаты казались ему весьма обнадеживающими. Кроуфорд демонстрировал заинтересованность, общую образованность, а также высказывал вполне здравый взгляд на общемировые процессы. Так сказать, без перегибов в крайности.

Кроуфорд упорно держал щиты и, казалось, даже не замечал прощупываний, которые телепат эпизодически предпринимал. С одной стороны, напарник, обладающий таким сильным даром, несомненно полезен с практической точки зрения, но, с другой стороны, как же это, оказалось, раздражает в быту! Раньше Шульдиху не доводилось лично общаться с офицерами Службы Безопасности, но теперь он всерьёз задумался над тем, что, возможно, именно на Тибете находится центр. Не на пустом же месте возникли все эти слухи про Будду и всякую прочую ересь в виде йогов. Раз есть Атлантида, почему бы не быть Шангри-Ла?

Катамаран полностью оправдывал потраченные на билет деньги, экономя время в пути, хотя и не располагал таким же комфортом, как курсирующие между островами паромы. Авиакресла стояли на хорошем расстоянии друг от друга, что позволило даже Кроуфорду вытянуть ноги. К сожалению, в пути на палубу дорогих гостей не выпускали, и уже через два часа терпение Шульдиха лопнуло:

— Не люблю детей, но ещё больше не люблю их истеричных мамаш. Ты не будешь против, если я их заткну?

Организация не одобряла свободное воздействие на детей, мол, коррекция психики детей может проявиться впоследствии хаотичным образом.

— Только без жертв среди мирного населения.

Лицо Шульдиха озарила блаженная улыбка: впервые ему пришла в голову мысль, что они могут сработаться. Пробарабанив по подлокотнику незатейливый мотивчик, он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Буквально по мановению волшебной палочки дети разом убавили громкость, плавно переходя на шепот, а шумная женщина с выводком из трех детей, тещи и мужа расплылась в бессмысленно счастливой улыбке и быстро закончила противоречащей всему ранее сказанному фразой: “как скажешь, дорогой”, на что дорогой и его мать дружно переглянулись и аккуратно попытались выяснить, хорошо ли она себя чувствует.

— Чудеса, — протянул Кроуфорд с довольной усмешкой.

— А разве ваши в Тибете так не умеют? — заинтересовался Шульдих.

— Может, и умеют, — Брэд пожал плечами. — Меня учили другому. Этих бы детей выпустить побегать, а не запирать в четырех стенах. Всем было бы хорошо, нам особенно. Мои родители так и делали, выставляли нас с другом в сад за домом, чтобы не мельтешили под ногами и не вопили над ухом.

— Вы до сих пор общаетесь?

Люди приходили в Организацию по разному: одних забирали у родителей, других находили в более чем сознательном возрасте и убеждали, третьи рождались у родителей-псионов. Впрочем, права на выбор не было ни у одной из этих групп: если Организация узнавала о тебе, твоё будущее становилось предопределенным. Великим! Если, конечно, потенциал нового псиона не был до жалкого низок. Шульдих родителей не помнил и никогда особо не задумывался, как оно могло бы быть иначе.

— Да, но довольно редко. Разные интересы. Меня устраивает знать, что с ними всё в порядке, для этого не обязательно навещать родной город, — сказал Кроуфорд и добавил, помедлив: — Друзей у меня дома тоже не осталось, с тем, с которым лягушек ловили да по деревьям лазили, давно уже не общаемся. Пути разошлись.

— У меня тоже в детстве был друг. Интересно было бы узнать, каким он стал.

— Наверняка совсем не таким, как ты ожидаешь.

Шульдих насмешливо улыбнулся:

— Я его почти не помню. Наши дороги разбежались в очень раннем детстве. Не удивлюсь, если мы не узнаем друг друга, случайно встретившись на улице.

— Не сомневаюсь. Тем интереснее было бы увидеться. Общаться ни к чему, вот посмотреть любопытно.

Любопытно — не то слово. Шульдих сдержался и не стал уточнять, что офицер СБ вполне способен достать даже черта из-под земли, не то что какого-то запропавшего друга детства. Вполне возможно, таким замысловатым образом Кроуфорд намекал ему, что в скором будущем, если, а точнее когда, они сработаются, ему станет доступно многое из того, чего не полагается мочь обычным сотрудникам Организации. В том числе и мелочно потакать себе.

Но развивать тему Шульдих не стал. Если всё сложится успешно, то вернуться к интересующему его моменту можно будет и позже. А пока рано делить шкуру неубитого медведя.

— Кстати, а где на Санторине мы будем искать Атлантиду?

Кроуфорд застыл, рассеянно глядя в пространство.

— Думаю, мы нырнем, — медленно проговорил он.

Шульдих приказал себе: ничему не удивляться. Многое из того, что говорил наблюдатель, вписывалось в известные ему рамки с большим скрипом. Иногда в попытке понять офицера СБ у него возникало стойкое ощущение, что он пытается натянуть сову на глобус. Наверняка, это была часть проверки. В конце концов, псион должен быть психологически более гибким, уметь превозмогать себя и выходить за границы привычных представлений.

— Нырнем, — не стал спорить Шульдих. Он небрежным жестом откинул лезущие в глаза волосы и уточнил: — Главное, что ты знаешь, где.

— На месте сориентируюсь. Остров небольшой, — Кроуфорд был так небрежен, что становилось понятно: уверен в своей способности найти что угодно. — Там, между прочим, есть тоже какие-то памятники архитектуры. Остатки крито-микенской культуры, или как её там. Интересует?

— Ты не ошибся, — кивнул Шульдих. — Именно взрыв вулкана на Санторине повлек возникновение цунами и, по сути, стал закатом минойской цивилизации. Ты же любишь мифы, так вот ученое сообщество предполагает, что отголоски именно этой катастрофы нашли своё отражение сначала в греческих мифах, а потом и в Ветхом завете.

— А также у шумеров, индусов и персов было что-то похожее, — покивал Кроуфорд. — Не исключено, что это извержение и стало источником мифа об Атлантиде. Гибель великого народа и тому подобное. Тебе виднее, что у них была за культура.

Всё-таки Организация порой чересчур много внимания уделяла символизму. Из-за таких вот яйцеголовых шутников несчастные выпускники вместо того, чтобы просто прибыть на рабочее место, вынуждены были выносить себе мозги. Хотя, если дело выгорит, то ему будет грех жаловаться. Главное не зарываться и не стать Икаром Службы Безопасности.

— Весьма и весьма примечательная, хотя бы тем, что они предпочитали изображать флору и фауну, а также восхваляли женскую красоту. В отличие от того, что мы можем видеть в прочих очагах цивилизации того времени. Никаких жертвоприношений, снизошедших на землю богов или сцен охоты и убийств. Также были найдены таблички с письменами. — Шульдих потер лоб, явно пытаясь вспомнить названия, чтобы не соврать. После комплимента наблюдателя ему очень не хотелось ударить лицом в грязь. — Кажется, линиал “А” и линиал “Б”. Второй был благополучно дешифрован, а первый и по сей день остается тайной за семью печатями. Самое удивительное в этой письменности то, что она не принадлежит ни к одной известной на настоящей момент группе языков.

— Интересно, — Кроуфорд сел прямее в кресле. — То есть, вообще ни на что не похоже? Но им пользовались?

— Да, и достаточно активно, — кивнул Шульдих и замолчал.

— Здорово, — шепнули рядом.

— Как интересно! — восхитились с другой стороны.

— Расскажите ещё что-нибудь, пожалуйста! — совсем уже смело попросил хор из пяти голосов.

Шульдих замер, опешив. Что лекция может привлечь внимание, он как-то упустил. Кроуфорд, беззвучно покатываясь со смеху, демонстративно ему поаплодировал.

Остававшиеся три часа до порта Фира пролетели незаметно. К концу путешествия Шульдих охрип, а публика требовала добавки. Импровизированная лекция по истории Древней Греции удалась на славу, катамаран Шульдих покидал под громовые аплодисменты. Доля внимания перепала и Кроуфорду, правда, только как красивому ассистенту профессора Борна.

~*~

Кроуфорд уже начал привыкать к манере Джейсона решать бытовые вопросы, не прикладывая к этому видимых усилий. Отель нашелся в рекордно короткие сроки, что в корне противоречило богатой практике путешествий в туристический сезон.

Борн довольно оглядел номер, небрежно бросил сумку на одну из кроватей, а сам упал в кресло:

— Какой у нас план на завтра?

Кроуфорд посмотрел в окно, прислушался к интуиции и сказал:

— Поедем на южную оконечность острова, там снимем катер. От берега будет не больше пяти километров, место я должен узнать.

Зная, как его разговоры с удачей выглядят для окружающих, Брэд зауважал Джейсона: тот спокойно кивнул и не стал задавать уточняющих вопросов, ответов на которые у него не было и в помине.

Борн поднялся на ноги и, прихватив из сумки чистое белье, исчез в ванной. Видимо, на сегодня лимит общительности был исчерпан. С водными процедурами Джейсон закончил быстро, вышел, вытирая волосы полотенцем, и коротко предложил:

— Я ужинать. Тебя ждать?

— Да, я тоже хочу есть.

Стоя под душем, Кроуфорд пытался настроиться на насилие. Или хотя бы грубые приставания. Получалось довольно убого. Он глядел на мыльную воду, утекающую в сток, думал о силе Кориолиса и том, что своё положение относительно экватора по закручиванию воды определить невозможно, ведь идеально гладких стоков не бывает. Представлять, как он силой будет кого-либо принуждать к сексу, как человек, тем более этот несчастный загипнотизированный агент, будет смотреть на него с ненавистью и отвращением, отчаянно не хотелось. Может, Брэду слишком часто везло, может, он по сути не был садистом, но принуждать ранее кого-либо к сексу ему не приходилось.

Решив действовать по ситуации, Кроуфорд закрутил кран, наскоро вытерся, оделся и, успокоившись с помощью любимой дыхательной техники, вышел из ванной. В номере было темно и пусто, зато на веранде, куда вела приоткрытая дверь, горел свет. Мерно колышущийся на сквозняке тюль наводил на меланхолические мысли, есть уже не хотелось, хотелось спать. Устыдившись тому, как быстро у него прошла тяга к знанию перед лицом банальных, в общем-то, действий, Брэд пошел на веранду. Стоило ему выйти под фонари, как он поймал точку фиксации взгляда, которой оказалась задница Джейсона. Одетый в легкие белые брюки и того же цвета рубашку с завернутыми до локтей рукавами, он чётко выделялся на фоне черного неба. Рыжие волосы, ещё не высохшие после душа, он вопреки обыкновению собрал в хвост. Кроуфорд, неслышно ступая босыми ногами, подошёл к нему со спины и почти прижался бедром к заднице Джейсона.

— Ужинать? — вполголоса спросил Брэд, смутно догадываясь, что изнасилование обычно начинается как-то по-другому.

— Да, — Борн оттолкнулся руками от перил и выпрямился, слегка задев плечом грудь Кроуфорда. — Надо успеть высохнуть перед сном, — пробормотал он и стянул с волос резинку.

Брэд принюхался к запаху гостиничного шампуня, который стал отчётливее, когда Борн распустил волосы. Хотелось, следуя порыву, наклониться и прижаться губами к виску Джейсона, может, обнять, и тогда ощущение от молодого красивого тела в руках подстегнуло бы и желание, и возбуждение. Не обязательно быть романтиком, чтобы в ясный тихий вечер захотеть близости и взаимности приятного человека.

Кроуфорд осторожно положил руку на перила так, чтобы касаться пальцев Джейсона. Тот не отстранялся, наоборот, чуть повернулся к нему и вопросительно улыбнулся.

По-хорошему, теперь следовало его скрутить, может, дать под дых и начать как минимум сдирать штаны. Добивая Кроуфорда, в кустах на порядок громче застрекотали цикады. Глаза Джейсона смотрели мягко и выжидающе, и такого синего цвета Брэд не мог вспомнить, сколько не пытался.

Неужели завтра не выпадет шанса? Сегодня был такой насыщенный, тяжелый день, завтра, всё завтра. Когда Джейсон повел плечами, опять задевая его, Брэд, подавив тяжелый вздох, отступил на два шага назад.

Шанса не может не быть.

— Идем вниз? — спросил Брэд.

~*~

Шульдих предложил немного пройтись по набережной и осесть в какой-нибудь приглянувшейся таверне. Кроуфорд не стал отказываться.

Небо над головой было необыкновенно черным, блеск звезд колол глаза особенно остро, с моря накатывал шум волн. Легкий бриз небрежно трепал волосы, оглушающе пахло морем. Соль, казалось, ощущалась на губах. Однако Шульдиха местные красоты совершенно не волновали.

От мыслей о вхождении в состав элиты Организации и мировом господстве Шульдиха отвлекло странное поведение потенциального напарника. Конечно, делать выводы о типичности и нетипичности реакций человека, с которым знаком меньше недели, неоправданно рискованно, но и не заметить вспыхнувший интерес определенного рода было бы глубоко непрофессионально. Ещё днём он отметил пару оценивающих взглядов, однако особого значения им не придал и решил отложить анализ ситуации на потом. Но таким же образом проигнорировать напряжение, возникшее между ними на балконе, Шульдих просто не имел права. Неважно, что именно — природный инстинкт или впаянное в подкорку дотошными преподавателями знание — позволило безошибочно угадать природу происходящего. Кроуфорд его хотел. На краткий миг Шульдиху показалось, что ужинать они не пойдут, что до кровати всего семь шагов, что и их они навряд ли сумеют сделать. До стены, о которую можно опереться — только один. Но Кроуфорд неожиданно отступил, оставив Шульдиха в замешательстве и недоумении.

И что это было?

Траттория нашлась неподалеку. По сравнению с шумными Афинами, на набережной было безлюдно. Они заняли столик на открытой террасе, что позволило наблюдать за волнующимся морем, слушать шум волн и наслаждаться тихой, на редкость приличной музыкой, долетающей до них из глубины общего зала. На столах уже расставили свечи-таблетки, и расторопная официантка не замедлила их зажечь, сразу после легкого флирта с туристами. На заигрывания девочки Кроуфорд отвечал мимоходом и как-то рассеянно.

— Потрясающее небо, — проследив его взгляд, ненавязчиво обратил на себя внимание Шульдих.

Кроуфорд посмотрел на него в упор, взгляд скользнул вниз, остановился на губах и поспешно переместился в сторону, на трепещущий язычок свечи.

— Нам не стоит сегодня засиживаться, — невпопад заметил он. — День был тяжелым и, если мы хотим завтра добиться результата, встать надо будет на рассвете.

Разговор завял, толком не начавшись.

В ожидании заказа Кроуфорд достал зубочистку и принялся выводить на скатерти замысловатые фигуры. Одна из них смутно напомнила Шульдиху самую известную формулу Эйнштейна. И он ещё раз предпринял попытку завести беседу:

— Это что-то из теории относительности?

— Я смотрю, ты увлекался не только историей, — оживился Кроуфорд.

— Я вообще разносторонняя личность. Кстати, о разносторонности. — Шульдих обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Может, расскажешь о Тибете?

Кроуфорд пожал плечами и принялся повествовать. Он говорил много, очень много, гораздо больше того, что Шульдих когда бы то ни было хотел об этом знать. И умудрился ни разу не обмолвиться ни о чем действительно стоящем: ни о работе в СБ, ни о предшествующей ей учебе, ни о дальнейшем сотрудничестве. От древних практик лам он как-то незаметно перешел на достижения современной науки. Где-то между теорией суперструн, возможностью существования наряду с черными дырами белых и моста Эйнштейна-Розена для путешествия во времени Шульдих окончательно потерял нить разговора.

Кроуфорд был по-прежнему непроницаем для телепатического воздействия, и Шульдих никак не мог взять в толк, как вся та камасутра, о которой оракул распинался, могла привести к подобному результату. Держать щиты постоянно поднятыми, по словам знакомых оракулов, это всё равно, что в полной выкладке заниматься любовью. При должной сноровке возможно, но зачем? А как выматывает!

Кроуфорд говорил о цифрах с таким выражением, с каким способны по-настоящему влюбленные люди читать стихи. В исполнении, как оказалось, богатого на интонации голоса вся эта заумь звучала чертовски соблазнительно. Лучше немецкого порно.

В нужных местах Шульдих кивал, изумленно поддакивал и вопросительно тянул “и”, однако его мысли занимала не космогония с квантовой механикой впридачу, а открывающиеся перспективы. Во время секса и сразу после оргазма у любого псиона как минимум слабели щиты, как максимум и вовсе слетали. С каждой минутой обдумывания идея проникнуть в столь охраняемую зону, как разум офицера СБ, потенциального напарника, и считать всю интересующую его информацию казалась телепату всё более стоящей. В конце концов, подобный исход разом бы всё прояснил.

Организация давно начала придерживаться политики использования всех рычагов, до которых только возможно дотянуться. Ключевой задачей псионов, особенно эмпатов и телепатов, считалось умение использовать скрытые желания на благо общего дела. Если к этому присовокупить точку зрения дядюшки Фрейда и добавить постулат о том, что все люди по сути своей бисексуальны, то становилось понятно, отчего столь много времени уделялось теме секса. При этом вопрос собственной ориентации сотрудников не стоял как таковой. Шульдих прекрасно представлял себе, чем могут заняться в постели партнеры одного пола. Однако с той же кристальной незамутненностью не видел в этом смысла.

Кроуфорд был атлетически сложен, не смазлив, про таких часто говорят, что у них “мужественный подбородок” и “пронизывающий цепкий взгляд”, впрочем, карие глаза вкупе с ментальной нечитаемостью действительно цепляли. Непрошибаемая уверенность у него была от Бонда. Даже странно, что их знакомство началось не с “Кроуфорд. Б. Кроуфорд”. Женщинам такие нравятся. Впрочем, после недолгих размышлений Шульдих пришел к выводу, что мужчин такие тоже должны привлекать. После некоторых колебаний и выслушанной длинной тирады о реализации абстрактной математической структуры Шульдих решил, что и его, пожалуй, Кроуфорд не отталкивает, даже когда начинает заговариваться. Как ни крути, а плюсы перевешивали один единственный, но значимый минус — Кроуфорд не был женщиной. Хотя ради карьеры можно потерпеть и не такое. Попав за щиты и считав необходимое, Шульдих быстро решит, что выгоднее: оставить у партнера воспоминания о проведенной совместно ночи или заблокировать.

Остаток вечера они проговорили о науке и искажении теорий в кинематографе, на этой теме Шульдих немного ожил. Они дружно оторвались, критикуя индустрию Голливуда, и разошлись по своим постелям.

Итог оказался немного не тем, на который уже морально настроился Шульдих. Однако первым предпринимать шаги он не собирался. В данном случае тот, кого уговаривают, имеет куда как больший простор для маневра.

Шульдих был абсолютно уверен, что нет в мире ничего хуже, чем столкнуться с робким пидорасом. Он искренне надеялся, что Кроуфорд не из их числа.

~*~

Как Кроуфорд и обещал, утро началось ещё до того, как запели первые птички. Остров тонул в дымке, было немного прохладно, сонная консьержка приняла ключ и невнятно, жестами, объяснила, куда им стоит пойти… за машиной.

Большую часть дороги Шульдих пропустил. Она осталась в воспоминаниях светлеющим небом, первыми лучами солнца, глухим урчанием снятого в аренду джипа, профилем оракула, с железобетонной уверенностью ведущего их к цели. На взятую в городе карту он поглядывал с видом человека, превосходство которого неоспоримо.

Окончательно пришел в себя Шульдих только уже стоя на причале и лениво слушая, как Кроуфорд пытается договориться с местными о съёме оборудования. Они не отказывались, но просили какие-то совсем невменяемые деньги.

Шульдих решительно отодвинул Кроуфорда в сторону и включился в торг. Всё-таки, убеждение — это было скорее по его профилю, нежели оракула.

Дело вскоре заладилось, и они стали счастливыми обладателями катера и двух полностью готовых к работе комплектов для погружения. В качестве бонуса Шульдих милостиво забрал завтраки обоих горе-торгашей, посчитав, что потраченное им на спор время должно хоть чем-то компенсироваться. К тому же, кто знает, когда удастся снова поесть?

Когда всё увенчается успехом (а он уже не сомневался в этом исходе), настанет черед серьёзного разговора, и Шульдиху не хотелось бы отвлекаться на голодное ворчание в желудке.

— Готово, капитан. Можем отчаливать.

Кроуфорд кивнул, немного механически, как показалось Шульдиху, и принялся заниматься катером. Особой сноровки в его действиях не наблюдалось, что несколько удивило будущую звезду СБ, но сильно не встревожило. Он вручил Кроуфорду добытый завтрак и перехватил бразды правления.

— Командуй, кэп, — улыбнулся он, легко выводя катер на простор.

~*~

Проснулся Кроуфорд с неясным предчувствием странного. Странное он не любил и старался избегать, но конкретно сегодня переждать, чувствовал он, не выйдет. Нет, странным был не остров и не гостиница, не Джейсон и не местные хапуги. Море, катер, небо… обычное, нормальное, привычное — всё.

Он указывал путь, почти не сосредотачиваясь на цели. Борн без вопросов реагировал на команды, и они отошли километров на пять от берега, когда Брэд понял — вот оно. Та Атлантида, которую ищет жертва инопланетян, которую искали сотни лет до того, а нашли — они двое. А именно он, Брэд.

Ни восторга, ни удовлетворения он пока не испытывал, только третий раз перепроверил снаряжение, не доверяя собственному рассеянному сознанию.

— Это где-то здесь. Надо нырять, — коротко сказал он Борну, который немедленно заглушил мотор и, поднатужившись, кинул вниз тяжелую блямбу на цепи, выполнявшую роль якоря.

Снаряжение для подводного плавания оба нацепили быстро. Кроуфорд действовал механически, на него накатывало то тревогой, то лихорадочным возбуждением, волнами, так, что частило сердце и пришлось потратить несколько минут на дыхательные упражнения. Только потом он натянул маску и закусил нагубник. Нашёл на небе солнце, прищурился, потом перевёл взгляд на Борна и жестом показал “погружаемся”. Джейсон тут же ушёл под воду.

Стоило морю сомкнуться над головой, как Брэда попустило. Будто шальной организм почуял, что от открытия не уйти, и сдался. Вода была кристально прозрачна, в паре метров бойко озирался Борн, мимо неспешно проплывала рыбина. Вместо дна в этом месте громоздилась мешанина неизвестно чего: скалы, огромные камни, поросшие водорослями и кораллами, следы человеческой деятельности в виде крыла автомобиля, рыболовной сети и прихотливо закрученной вязанки арматуры.

Надо им было дальше, на северо-запад, и вниз, вниз...

Жестом Кроуфорд велел следовать за собой. Послушался тот или нет, не стал и проверять — мир опять сузился, сосредоточился на пути к цели. Уже не волновали ни окружающие красоты, ни юркие цветастые рыбы, ни нежные, волнующиеся в струях течения анемоны. Он чувствовал цель, как перелётные птицы знают, куда лететь. Мелькнула и пропала щекотная мысль: как раньше не нашли это место, здесь же всё излазили до них.

Дно резко пошло вниз, будто бы здесь опустился целый пласт породы. Кроуфорд двинулся ниже, ещё и ещё, он касался кончиками пальцев почти отвесной скалы, потом нырнул дальше, по диагонали.

Вниз, в сторону, дальше, между нагромождений булыжников, сквозь заросли водорослей, к другой отвесной скале, искрошенной тысячелетиями, течением и морской жизнью.

Он не думал, сколько прошло времени, как далеко они от катера, на какой глубине — хотя стало заметно темнее. Он ни разу не обернулся, почти забыл о спутнике, просто помнил, что не просто плывет куда-то, а ведет за собой.

Потом захотелось остановиться. Пейзаж ничем не отличался от всего, что они уже миновали, всё то же дно прихотливого рельефа. Кроуфорд наклонился и попробовал подцепить огромный камень, лежащий у скалы на груде таких же камней. Не отреагировав и жестом, Борн начал помогать, и совместными усилиями они отправили камень вниз, глубже, следом скатилось ещё два, несколько они раскидали сами — и в скале показалась дыра. Оттуда прыснули мелкие креветки, выплыла длинная черная рыба, после чего Кроуфорд жестом предложил Борну нырнуть в дыру и первым встретить неизведанное. Джейсон без промедления выхватил из-за пояса фонарик и нырнул в темноту.

Туннель оказался более чем обитаем, и свет спугнул копошащуюся в нём жизнь: кто-то удирал от опасности от греха подальше, кто-то прятался. Борн переждал панику морских обитателей и решительно поплыл вперёд. Проход поднимался вверх, и вскоре они оба вынырнули в пещере. Джейсон содрал маску, втянул воздух и закашлялся. Воздух был затхлый и спертый.

— Не хрена себе! — сдавленно выдохнул он.

Свет вырывал у кромешной темноты куски неровных стен, пускал блики по воде и слепил глаза.

— Нам надо дальше. Ещё не пришли, — у Кроуфорда даже дыхание не сбилось. И ни малейшего удивления.

Борн посмотрел на него диковатым взглядом, но спорить не стал и поплыл к тому, что условно можно было назвать берегом.

— Оставим акваланги тут? — деловито уточнил он.

— Да. Дальше они нам не понадобятся, — Брэд первым начал выпутываться из снаряжения, затем, не дожидаясь готовности Джейсона, подхватил фонарик и медленно зашагал вглубь пещеры.

Борн догнал его, и под арку они вошли друг за другом. Фонарики выхватили из темноты высокий свод идеально круглой пещеры, стопки тончайших глиняных табличек по углам и, наконец, огромное, неказистое сооружение в центре совершенно незнакомых очертаний.

— Вот это да, — прошептал Кроуфорд в восторге.

Стоило звукам голоса прозвучать под сводами пещеры, как что-то загудело, пару раз треснуло и от потолка начало исходить мягкое, нераздражающее глаза свечение. Джейсон задрал голову и процедил сквозь зубы что-то, что, по всей видимости, выражало степень его восторга. Никаких ламп видно не было. Потолок был окрашен в нежно-зеленый цвет и с каждой секундой разгорался всё сильнее, заливая помещение светом.

Борн неуверенно обогнул Кроуфорда и первым дошел до странного сооружения. Оно загадочно поблёскивало кнопками, тумблерами, подмигивало огонечками и издавало низкий, успокаивающий гул.

Так могла бы выглядеть овеществленная мечта.

— Это не очень похоже на нашу базу, — протянул Джейсон, медленно обходя сооружение кругом. — Что это за хреновина?

— Не знаю, — Брэд не мог оторвать от штуки взгляда. — Но это определенно что-то иноземное.

— Стимпанком попахивает, судя по виду, — Джейсон провёл пальцем по пыльной нижней панели, та звякнула и раскрылась множеством кнопок.

По возможности незаметно сглотнув ком волнения, Кроуфорд шагнул на платформу с иноземным прибором. Джейсон смотрел на него внимательно, будто бы чего-то ожидал. Разве не за этим ему нужна была Атлантида? Вот же она, след внеземной цивилизации, и Кроуфорд не будет собой, если не заставит Борна рассказать ему всё!

— Джейсон, — окликнул он спутника, водившего пальцем над кнопками, не касаясь их.

— Что? — откликнулся тот.

Идеальное место и время. Совершенно неожиданно.

— Как ты думаешь, — шаг ближе, — что это? — ещё шаг, и они встали вплотную.

Приняв решение, Кроуфорд дернул Джейсона за руку, другой вцепился в плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом. Брэд честно попытался для начала Борна поцеловать, но тот, видимо, от неожиданности — как и предполагалось! — принялся выдираться из хватки, попробовал пнуть в коленную чашечку. От простой подсечки он потерял равновесие, но качнулся не вбок, как рассчитывал Кроуфорд, а назад.

И со всего размаху сел на нижнюю панель сооружения, вдавливая собой кнопки.

Наступила тьма и тишина.

Тьма прорезалась натужным завыванием мотора, чьими-то невнятными криками на родном немецком. Раньше, чем прояснилось зрение, навалилась тяжесть, желудок попытался завязаться в узел и заползти в пятки. Шульдих проморгался, дернул рукой, мир вокруг отозвался надрывной вибрацией. По обонянию ударил запах паленого. Сквозь выступившие на глаза слезы он успел разглядеть кабину самолёта, приборную панель смутно знакомого типа. Пальцы намертво вцепились в рычаги управления, нечто подобное он видел в кинохронике. Шульдих сглотнул, бросил ошалелый взгляд вперед. На таран ему шел самолет. Он судорожно дернул за рычаги, но повернуть не успел...

Времени не хватило даже на то, чтобы выругаться.

~*~

Как и предполагалось, разговор с епископом ни к чему не привел. Стороны не готовы были договариваться, стороны жаждали остаться при своём, однако, как бы отцу Павлу не хотелось выиграть, на сей раз ему придется отступиться. Доминиканец презрительно хмыкнул: ему до безумия надоели тянущиеся уже вторую неделю регулярные встречи, Конклав быстрее избирает нового Папу, чем они договариваются! Единственное, что радовало молодого человека, — старый хрыч не скупился и регулярно угощал славным вином.

Дом епископа располагался от тюрьмы на другом конце города, но сегодняшний разговор вышел на редкость коротким, погода стояла хорошая, и монах не отказал себе в удовольствии пройтись пешком. Недавние события, которые заставили притихнуть Лейден, не помешали прогулке.

В Гравенстене доминиканца уже ждали. Наместник Филиппа II держал людей в железном кулаке.

— Проводите меня к приговоренному. Герцог Альба не любит ждать.

— Прошу, святой отец, — понятливо кивнул капитан и лично показал монаху камеру, занятую арестантом.

— Придете через полчаса, — распорядился доминиканец и шагнул под низкий свод камеры.

Заключенный выглядел ожидаемо неважно. Продолжительные беседы о спасении души редко сказывалось благополучно на состоянии здоровья еретиков.

— Желаешь ли ты исповедоваться, сын мой? — строго спросил монах и пристально посмотрел в глаза осужденному.

[art by Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)

В карих глазах легко читалась загнанность и ненависть дикого зверя. Монах едва не отшатнулся, будто обжегшись. Абсурдно, но он привык не к этим эмоциям! Сердце зачастило, зрение поплыло, он неловко оперся о дверь. В голове успела промелькнуть и вовсе сущая нелепица: “Этому еретику идут колодки”, — прежде чем мир раскрасился звуками и образами.

Дети играли за домом. Летнее солнце жарило макушку, и где-то в доме напевала мама, готовя обед. Пела она — Брэд хорошо помнил — Let it Snow. Совсем не по сезону. Мама всегда это напевала, когда собиралась приготовить кекс, говорила, что бабушке, его прабабушке, очень нравилось, когда она пела её на Рождество.

Брэд любил мамины кексы, даже тесто, жидкое, липкое, сладкое, но всегда вкусно пахнущее и с изюмом. Если бы сегодня они с Ником играли как обычно — в салки, или полицейских, или суперменов — он бы обязательно сказал ему, что рано уходить домой не надо: кекс они любили оба.

Но они играли в прятки. Даже не лежали в засаде, а сидели в кустах и молчали. С самого утра Брэд знал, что сегодня надо не бегать, а прятаться тихо-тихо, и тогда всё будет хорошо.

Было страшно. В саду, где Брэд с приятелями и Ником, самым лучшим на свете другом, играли с утра до ночи, где они излазили всё и знали, что на яблоне свила гнездо сойка, а в корнях старого дуба поселилась семья ежей, — страшно стало так, что когда Ник его окликнул, даже не получилось сказать вести себя тихо. Точно, надо было играть в немых разведчиков, которые и под пытками не смогут выдать тайну врагу.

— Брэд, гляди!

Ник, дурак такой, вылез из кустов и тыкал пальцем в сторону самых густых зарослей. Стало трудно дышать, как если тебе сильно попадут мячом в грудь. Брэд хотел пошевелиться, но не мог, только смотрел, как из-за деревьев выходят высокие светящиеся люди с лицами, похожими на маски — такими белыми, гладкими, ненастоящими. Их появилось всего трое, но они будто заполнили собой весь сад.

Один что-то буркнул другому, тот захохотал — скрежещуще, как робот, и сказал:

— А что, пусть! Будет яркое воспоминание. Нам он не годится, совсем слабенький.

Другой кивнул, протянул руку Нику и сказал:

— Идём с нами, Николас Линдерман, мы забираем тебя.

А Ник, этот глупый, дурной, вредный Ник взял и пошёл с ними, теми двумя, которые разговаривали. А третий повернул голову с жуткими пустыми глазами в сторону кустов, где сидел Брэд, и тоненько захихикал, противно, как ябеда Алиция.

— Мальчик, твоего друга забрали инопланетяне! Только тссс, — он приложил палец к тёмной щели рта, — никому не говори, ага?

Сжавшегося в плотный комок Брэда нашёл вернувшийся с работы папа. Мальчик ещё неделю молчал, пугая родителей, зато кричал ночами от кошмаров. Он разлюбил пикники в саду и подолгу сидел у себя в комнате, разглядывая модель звездолёта, который они с Ником делали с начала летних каникул.

Родители утром вспоминали, что единственного сына миссис Линдерман полгода назад сбила машина.

Остальное понеслось калейдоскопом: физика, математика и астрономия в школе, бдения с телескопом и методичный просмотр фильмов, сериалов, передач, журналов и газет, где говорилось о пришельцах. Гремучая смесь веры и неверия, в муках созданная картина мироздания, напрочь противоречащая представлениям окружающих. Бесплатное обучение в институте для сверходаренного ученика. Скандалы с родителями. Сомнительные кружки, группы по интересам, которые он променял на часы в тире. Ещё скандалы, истерики редких подружек и попытки сокурсников поставить бесцеремонного отличника на место. Тибет — самый настоящий, с наставником, колотившим по голове бамбуковой палкой, с бритоголовыми соучениками — промелькнул как кинематографический бред.

Финальным штрихом на этой сюрреалистической картине жизни стала непоколебимая уверенность Кроуфорда в том, что он, Шульдих — загипнотизированный агент инопланетян.

С тихим стоном, в котором было напополам злобы и отчаяния, он прислонился к стене. Невыносимо заломило затылок. Шульдих сглотнул — во рту неприятно пересохло. Кроуфорд смотрел на него уже осмысленно и без следа той ненависти, которая читалась минутой назад. Щиты вернулись и наглухо закрыли доступ как к мыслям, так и к воспоминаниям.

Несколько оглушительно долгих минут они провели в гробовом молчании.

— Нет никаких инопланетян, — выплюнул Шульдих и, будто звук собственного голоса спустил некую пружину, его подкинуло от желания свернуть шею дорогому давно потерянному другу, но кинуться душить виновника всего случившегося помешало головокружение. Шульдих зажмурился, пытаясь уговорить желудок не расставаться со своим содержимым, и отчетливо повторил. — Слышишь, ты, энтузиаст от науки, уфолог доморощенный, — нет никаких инопланетян! Молчи! — яростно рявкнул он, даже не посмотрев в сторону Кроуфорда. — Какие к хренам инопланетяне?! Ты что, с луны свалился? Ты уже не маленький, чтобы верить во всякий бред! Дяди пошутили, дяди прикрылись официальной легендой, дяди — псионы! Люди, овладевшие пси-способностями! Слышал о таких?

— Нет? — тихим, сорванным голосом переспросил Кроуфорд. — Нет… Как же так?

Дёрнулись искалеченные палачами руки, его перекосило от боли, но тоска в глазах относилась к совсем другим мукам — к мукам рушащегося мира.

— А круги… те, на полях? Стоунхендж, все эти таинственные исчезновения людей, которые возвращались со стертой памятью. Говорили про свет, про невиданных существ. Это всё, что это?

Шульдих кровожадно улыбнулся и со злорадством протянул:

— Нет ничего проще. Круги на полях — это результат тренировки телекинетиков. Что-то там на координацию. Встает такой хрупкий мальчик в центр поля. Представил? Так вот, встает и с помощью способности начинает выводить фигуры. Круг сделать, кстати, сложнее всего. Он же должен быть идеально ровным. — Шульдих оскалился. Ему доставляло какое-то садистское удовольствие открывать Кроуфорду глаза на жизнь. — Стоунхедж возвели при помощи друидов, а среди них часто встречались люди с активными пси-способностями. И что там тебя ещё волновало? Амнезия и ложная память? Брэд, если бы тебя в твоем долбаном Тибете не научили держать щиты, я бы тебе такую амнезию с ложной памятью устроил! Ты бы у меня верил не в зеленых человечков, а в розовых пони, золото лепреконов и гейскую радугу! — Шульдих глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. В голове царила сущая каша. — Стоп, подожди, так вот зачем ты меня тогда оцарапал, проверял, не похожа ли моя кровь на кровь вулканца?! — запоздало озарило злопамятную жертву кроуфордского эксперимента.

Стражи, до которых доносились крики священника, переглянулись, осенили себя крестным знамением и сочли за благо отойти подальше. Видать в страшных грехах признается приговоренный, даже в тех, о которых на дыбе умолчал. Не даром о святом отце говорили, что он осенен милостью божьей.

— Какой ты… проинформированный, — с таким лицом, какое было у Кроуфорда, люди сами кидались в костер. — Почему же ты, такой многомудрый, полетел со мной в Грецию? Или тебя всё-таки загипнотизировали, что ты мне поверил? Атлантида — миф, Джейсон. И не более. Как тебя звать-то на самом деле? Паранорм номер три-икс-сто?

Шульдих взвился, как будто ему шлея под хвост попала. Он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и, взяв Кроуфорда за грудки, тряхнул с такой силой, что у того клацнули зубы.

— Да, прекрасный миф! По ходу, такой же, как Троя! — Ему очень захотелось продолжить беседу с того места, на котором остановились палачи, но он не стал. Природное милосердие тут было вовсе ни при чем. Если оракул нашел Атлантиду, быть может, он сумеет найти выход обратно, в привычный мир. Шульдих с трудом разжал пальцы и даже отступил на шаг, но до конца справиться с собой ему не удалось: — Меня зовут Шульдих, но ты меня помнишь как Ника. Николаса Линдермана. Ну, здравствуй, Брэд. Давно не виделись, — озарениям Шульдих был уже не рад. Однако наконец разрозненные факты складывались в стройную картину происходящего. Кто же виноват, что от неё воротило с души? Кто виноват в том, что он сам себе всё придумал? И что возмутило ещё больше: сексом с ним пытались заняться не для манипулирования, а во благо науки! — Кстати, какой шарлатан сказал тебе, что гипноз можно снять изнасилованием? Таким образом ты мог привить мне только невроз. Или сдохнуть.

Кроуфорд молчал и смотрел на него. Равнодушно.

— Прости, я не сильно разбираюсь в людских мозгах и всём том, что можно с ними творить, — в тоне не звучало ни ноты сожаления. — И не переживай так, я сдохну довольно скоро. Святой отец Ник. Это тело помнит, что его должны сжечь. А кости и мышцы прямо-таки умоляют, чтобы казнь состоялась скорее. Знаешь, — он тяжело подался вперед, к Шульдиху, — пусть я ошибался всю жизнь, но перед смертью — хотя, кажется, я уже успел умереть до того, где-то в небе, — я повидал то, чему нет объяснения ни у меня, ни у тебя. Та пещера, и машина, и это место, куда мы попали неизвестно как — прекрасная тайна напоследок, как считаешь? Вон там, смотри, возле тебя, на стене, — он указал изуродованным пальцем куда-то перед собой, — смотри, что там написано!

Шульдих не успел ничего ответить, дверь с противным скрежетом открылась.

— Святой отец, пора, — в камеру заглянул стражник.

Доминиканец медленно кивнул. Он не сводил пристального взгляда с Кроуфорда, губы скривились в какой-то болезненной улыбке.

— Да, надо поспешить. Герцог не любит ждать. Как и толпа.

Стражник споро занялся приговоренным под строгим взглядом монаха. Шульдих судорожно пытался придумать, как вытащить Кроуфорда из этой передряги. Разобраться с ним он желал лично и без посторонней помощи. К тому же, они не договорили. Однако телепатия почему-то не работала. Он отчетливо чувствовал людей, но дотянуться до них почему-то не мог.

Шульдих побледнел, хотя его бросило в жар, от напряжения на лбу выступила испарина, но единственный, о чьи щиты он мог поскрестись, был Кроуфорд. И он пытался. До звона в ушах.

“Брэд! Мать твою, Кроуфорд, ответь мне!”

Дорога до площади, на которой был сложен костер, показалась Шульдиху очень длиной. Толпа уже собралась в ожидании обещанного зрелища.

Под улюлюканье и крики Кроуфорда проводили к столбу. Шульдих поспешил пройти вперёд, чтобы предстать перед судом, епископом и присутствующим здесь наместником. Охрана пропустила монаха.

— Еретик раскаялся, — как можно громче возвестил он, продолжая мысленно звать Кроуфорда по имени. — Он заслуживает снисхождения.

Шульдих как-то неуверенно положил руку на живот, почувствовав неприятную резь.

— Я виновен! — крик Кроуфорда прозвучал вороньим карканьем. — Перед Богом и перед людьми! — “Это конец, Ник?” — думал он, пока по повелению епископа ему на шею привязывали мешочек с порохом. — “Всё, да?”

Брэд не закрывал глаза, смотрел на него, даже когда подошёл палач с факелом, даже когда от дыма выступили слёзы.

— Легкая смерть, — кричали в толпе, и Шульдих вдесятеро пожалел об утраченных способностях.

Что было дальше, он не знал: невыносимая резь скрутила живот, потом мир покачнулся раз, другой — и пропал, как не был, вместе с шумом толпы, запахом палёного и улыбающимся чему-то епископом.

~*~

Кроуфорд очнулся резко, словно на него вылили ведро ледяной воды. Вокруг ходили и в голос разговаривали люди, звенело что-то металлическое, в отдалении ржали лошади. Голова раскалывалась, но, по сравнению с предыдущим воспоминанием, он чувствовал себя относительно неплохо. Неужели его достали из костра и сумели вылечить, не приводя в сознание? Кто это мог сделать, Ник? Или как он там стал себя называть?

Собравшись с духом, Кроуфорд открыл глаза и сел. Находился он не то в большой палатке, не то в шатре. Оглядевшись, он увидел довольно бедную обстановку, сваленные грудой три меча и два копья, мятую одежду — исключительно натуральные ткани. Брэд неохотно расстался с мыслью, что он попал в лагерь реконструкторов — машинное плетение тканей от ручного он, к счастью или нет, сумел отличить. За спиной заворочались, охнули, потом знакомый голос простонал:

— Ох, нет, так это был не глюк.

— Увы, нет, — посочувствовал Кроуфорд. — Или глюки продолжаются.

— Тебе, агент Малдер, было бы неплохо лучше во всем этом разбираться, — через ещё два вздоха держащийся за голову Шульдих — удалось вспомнить это странное имя — сел рядом с Брэдом.

— К слову о “разбираться”, — Кроуфорд попробовал мыслить логически. — Вот это и то, что раньше, с инквизицией — тебе очень шла ряса, всегда так ходи — реальность или бред, наведенный твоими коллегами и старшими товарищами?

Шульдих посмотрел диким взглядом по сторонам. После очередной смерти сил на продолжение скандала попросту не осталось.

— Мои коллеги тут не при чем. Это слишком детализировано для внушения. — Он потрогал живот, как будто не веря, что тот на месте, и устало заметил: — Не удивлюсь, если мой самолет протаранил твой.

Он неуверенно поднялся на ноги, внимательно огляделся и прошел к выходу из шатра, выглянул наружу, прислушался. Потом обернулся и мрачно заметил:

— Кажется, я знаю, где мы, и я бы предпочел в это время быть где-нибудь ещё.

— О, так и самолет был на самом деле… — Кроуфорду тоже захотелось быть где-нибудь в другом месте. — Ладно. Замнём. Сойдемся на том, что мы не поняли друг друга. Как я понимаю, у нас на повестке дня более серьезные проблемы. Куда мы попали?

— Войско крестоносцев, конец XII века. Что именно скоро будем осаждать — без разницы. Народ тут всё равно помирал пачками, не от мусульман, так от эпидемий, — Шульдих ещё раз выглянул из шатра. — И нам повезло, что ты у нас богатый рыцарь, а не какая-нибудь шелупонь.

Кроуфорд представил себе масштабы царящей в таких условиях антисанитарии и слегка ужаснулся.

— Вижу, твоя любовь к истории не подразумевает полного с ней слияния, — заметил он.

— В отличие от некоторых, — Шульдих выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска, Кроуфорд, повидавший и не такое отношение к своему занятию, ничуть не оскорбился, — я не стремлюсь, чтобы хобби стало частью моей жизни. И не собираюсь вступать с ним в близкие контакты третьей степени.

— Я тоже не собираюсь, — открестился Кроуфорд и добавил после скептического смешка: — Ты не считаешься, ты человек. И, как мы выяснили, не агент инопланетян.

— Я же тебе сказал, нет никаких инопланетян! — не выдержал Шульдих.

— Да, я помню, — Брэд встал с того, что служило здесь постелью, и потянулся. — Птолемей вон придумал, что Земля — центр мира. А потом пришёл Коперник и всё испортил. У тебя нет доказательств их отсутствия, у меня — наличия, давай не будем спорить. Лучше, как эксперт, посоветуй, как нам жить в это время в этом месте.

— Я бы предпочел здесь вообще не жить, — мрачно заметил Шульдих. — Могу только предположить, что мы попали в славное войско Ричарда Львиное Сердце. Если я не путаю, там виднеются его штандарты. Судя по всему, мы осаждаем какой-то город. Иерусалим, Акра, может, что другое. Точнее смогу сказать, только послушав местных, — видимо, подозревая, что его могут попытаться выставить из шатра, Шульдих отошел от выхода и придирчиво оглядел Кроуфорда. — Ты, похоже, попал в рыцари, а я, — он задумался, осмотрел себя и со смешком выдал: — твой оруженосец. Я вообще не думаю, что мы надолго тут задержимся. Ты когда-нибудь в руке держал меч пострашнее тех деревянных, которые нам сделал твой отец?

Кроуфорд молча прошёл мимо Шульдиха, отодвинул полу шатра и выглянул наружу. Увиденное напоминало до зубной боли достоверный исторический фильм.

— Я ведь тебя искал, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Хотя ты знаешь, да? Искал их, чтобы вернуть тебя. В Тибете наставник говорил, что мои желания будут иметь меньше значения, чем твои.

Он повернулся и, старательно глядя мимо Шульдиха, подошёл к мечам, без усилия поднял один из них и вытащил из ножен. Покрутил в воздухе, раздраженно скривился.

— И он оказался прав: тебя совсем не надо спасать. Всё равно, — он скептически поколупал ногтем рукоять меча, — я рад, что ты жив. В конечном итоге, мы с тобой встретились из-за моего хобби.

Шульдих дернул плечом, отвернулся, нашел бурдюк и, открыв его, сделал пару глотков.

— Я ничего толком не помнил, — неохотно сказал он, оторвавшись от разбавленного вина. — Всё очень смутно: мальчишка, с которым мы собирали Энтерпрайз, и дурацкие очки, которые ты постоянно всюду терял, — Шульдих откашлялся. — В Организации это стандартная практика — блокировать воспоминания о прошлой жизни. Блок ставится таким образом, что снять его самостоятельно практически невозможно, да и желания нет. Просто не возникает, — Шульдих помолчал: — Думаю, сила проникновения в твой разум и твои воспоминания сбили настройку блока, — он тряхнул головой, будто таким нехитрым способом пытался отогнать тяжелые мысли, решительно обернулся и протянул Кроуфорду бурдюк. — Спасибо, что нашёл.

Кроуфорд широко, искренне ему улыбнулся, принял бурдюк, отложив меч, отхлебнул и вернул Шульдиху. Подобрав оружие, попытался сделать несколько выпадов.

— Мда, — здраво оценил он собственные умения. — Это не деревянный шест. Шестом я драться умею.

Судя по глумливой усмешке Шульдиха, тот в красках представил рыцаря в полном обмундировании на коне, который с боевым кличем отламывает острие копья и, гремя латами, начинает молотить сарацинов по головам.

— Могу поспорить, что на рассвете будет штурм. Я умею убивать из любого огнестрела, ножами и голыми руками, но, боюсь, эти знания едва ли помогут нам спасти наши задницы. Можно, конечно, попытаться сдернуть до штурма, но, насколько мне помнится, дезертировать из армии во все времена было занятием сложным и рисковым, — Шульдих даже не прикоснулся к оружию, сделал ещё пару глотков и, отложив бурдюк в сторону, принялся деловито осматривать имеющиеся в распоряжении вещи. — Есть идеи как вернуть нас обратно? И что вообще с нами происходит?

— Это была машина времени, — Кроуфорд постарался не смеяться над мукой, отразившейся в глазах Шульдиха. — Мы путешествуем в прошлое, почему-то при этом умирая. Как я думаю, перемещение завязано на смерть, но экспериментировать мне пока как-то не хочется.

Шульдих вместо ответа зарылся в объёмистый мешок, из которого выудил хлеб и высушенное до состояния подошвы мясо. Кроуфорд отломил горбушку, прожевал кусок и продолжил:

— Там, в камере, где меня держали, кто-то был до меня.

— И не один, готов поспорить.

— Нет, там был человек из будущего! — Кроуфорд с диким выражением лица впился в кусок мяса, завяз зубами и поэтому замолчал.

— Опять ты за своё?! — чуть не взвыл Шульдих. — Нет никаких инопланетян. Я уверен, всё это перемещение можно объяснить логически. Там, экспериментами при Рейхе. И, вообще, во всём виноваты русские, им вечно больше всех надо. Или дорогие Штаты постарались. А инопланетян нет. Смирись. Всё, что люди привыкли принимать за них, это прекрасно разработанная и внедренная легенда Организации. Очень удобно, знаешь ли, забирать людей под эту песню. И никаких денежных затрат. — Шульдих не обратил внимание на мычание Кроуфорда. — Что тебя там смущало? Летающие тарелки? Ну, это эксперименты с военными летательными аппаратами, которые даже ставила не Организация. На Зоне там целый склад таких раритетов, многие образцы, кстати, до сих пор в рабочем состоянии. Но из-за хреновых полетных характеристик они были сняты с разработки. Иногда их эксплуатируют ребята из отдела, занимающегося поиском потенциалов. Вообще, в истории было много псионов. Например, Леонардо Да Винчи. Довольно сильный оракул, разумеется, необученный, поэтому так косо интерпретировал свои видения. Заметь, никаких инопланетян. А уж наши люди побывали во всех самых секретных организациях Земли. Если бы что-то было, мы бы знали.

Кроуфорд досадливо отмахнулся, потом высвободил зубы, потрогал челюсть, проверяя, цела ли.

— Я не о том. Замечательно, что вы такие ловкие и везде пролезете. Дело не в инопланетянах, — Брэд отковырял тоненькое волоконце от куска и осторожно начал жевать. — Я увидел на стене той камеры формулу. Простую, обычную формулу, которую вывел некий Гейзенберг в 1927 году! Нет, я не сам её выцарапал, у меня сил не было. И галлюцинациями я не страдаю.

— Ты ими наслаждаешься, — Шульдих отобрал у него кусок мяса и попытался оторвать и себе немного. — Хочешь сказать, что там был кто-то из нашего времени до нас?

— Если быть точным, то этот человек как минимум родился не раньше двадцатого века, — Кроуфорд подтащил к себе бурдюк с вином и начал попеременно жевать хлеб и запивать, что не мешало ему говорить в процессе. — Он мог попасть в прошлое через ту же машину времени. Или через любую другу, если, допустим, машина продавливает людей, вселяя их разумы в тела уже существующих, по точкам наименьшего сопротивления. Там, где реальность не заметит странного поведения пары-тройки лишних людей.

— Чтобы не было эффекта бабочки? — Шульдих судорожно вспоминал читанную в детстве научную фантастику. — Тогда войны и стихийные бедствия — самое то.

— Именно! — Кроуфорд в угаре открытия подавился, и Шульдих жалостливо похлопал его по спине. — Есть теория, согласно которой временная линия сама себя исправляет, минимизируя число квантовых реальностей. Знаешь же, что каждое событие, от микро— до макроуровня, создает очередную развилку вероятностей?

— С этого места поподробнее.

Кроуфорд плотоядно блеснул глазами.

— Начиная с распада ядра радиоактиного элемента, которое может как случиться, так и нет — и предсказать этого нельзя! — заканчивая взрывом звезды в некий момент времени — всё создает новую Вселенную. Совокупность реальностей — это набор случившихся возможностей. Так, например, если тебе вздумается застрелиться из заведомо исправного оружия, непременно найдется реальность, где даже после десятой попытки будет осечка — и там ты останешься жив, хотя в остальных ветках умрешь. Это бессмертие, понимаешь?

— Ты не отвлекайся. Что там с нашим перемещением? — Шульдих покосился на щит, явно прикидывая, а удастся ли им защититься от той зауми, которой так радостно делился Кроуфорд. Похоже, просьба пояснить этот момент была бы такой же ошибкой, как и попытка разобраться с тем, что такое сопромат.

— Да, увлекся, прости, — для подкрепления телесных и умственных сил Кроуфорд отгрыз ещё мяса и набрал воздуха в грудь. — Квантовая физика вместе с теорией относительности не отрицают возможность путешествий во времени. Например, один мужик остроумно показал, что если бы Вселенная вращалась, то путешественник мог бы отправиться как в прошлое, так и в будущее. Есть ещё теория так называемых червоточин — дыр во времени и пространстве, через которые можно провалиться в какое-нибудь другое время и место, как в прошлое, так и в будущее. Как их искать — никто не знает. Почему бы машине их не генерировать в какой-нибудь слабой точке?

Шульдих потряс головой. Брэд произнес много слов, которые он знать-то знал, но никогда не собирался выслушать в таком количестве. Тут его осенило:

— Так. Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, что с нами произошло то же, что со Споком в одиннадцатом фильме Стар Трека?

— Да. Мы тоже провалились в червоточину.

— Так бы сразу и сказал!

Кроуфорд только руками развел: сам, мол, объясняй, если не нравится.

Шульдих отложил еду в сторону, есть ему явно расхотелось. Он с сомнением посмотрел на то, что служило, по всей видимости, рыцарю постелью, провел рукой по грязным, собранным в хвост волосам и поморщился:

— Получается, мы наткнулись на машину времени, которую на самом деле кто-то, может, уже использует? А как нам найти “конец игры” и “выход”?

— Да, мы попались. И чтобы выбраться, придется играть.

Шульдиха покоробил его азарт.

— Эй, мы не в кино. И не в твоих любимых квантовых реальностях. Тут война, антисанитария и религиозные фанатики.

— От моего отношения ситуация не изменится. Я собираюсь получить уникальный опыт.

Шульдих рассмеялся.

— Ты ничуть не изменился. И в детстве был таким же любознательным засранцем. Втравливал меня в истории, а получали потом оба, — он поднялся на ноги. — Ну, пошли, что ли, изучать.

Добрых минут пятнадцать ушло на то, чтобы путём копания по сундукам, выглядывания украдкой из шатра и скептического осматривания друг друга понять, как и что нужно надеть, чтобы выйти “в свет” и не вызвать даже не скандала, но и малейшего удивления.

— И ещё меч, — строго сказал Шульдих, когда Кроуфорд уже ломанулся было в белый свет. — Ты приличный дворянин, твоя светлость, рыцарь, тебе без оружия шляться неприлично.

Кроуфорд безмолвно позволил нацепить на себя меч, задумчиво почесал искусанный бок, вспоминая традиционный быт глухих тибетских селений, подождал, пока и Шульдих приведет себя в должный вид, и вышел из шатра.

— Ваша светлость! — к нему тут же подскочил и согнулся в поклоне вихрастый парнишка, преданно поедая глазами.

Закаменев лицом, что всегда спасало в незнакомых обстоятельствах, он воззрился на слугу, пытаясь понять, что с ним делать.

“Выражение лица не меняй, а парня отпусти, махни ему, мол свободен”, — похоже Шульдиха самого удивило случившееся. Он широко, по-акульи улыбнулся.

Парень покосился на Шульдиха с испугом, когда Кроуфорд вызывал у него, скорее, благоговение. Восхищаться собой долго Брэд не дал, воспользовавшись советом. Слуга ушёл, и Кроуфорда чуть отпустило.

— Не расслабляйся. Считается, ты тут всех знаешь. И они тебя тоже.

— Как скажите, господин, — всё ещё довольно откликнулся Шульдих и мысленно добавил: “Просто приятно сознавать, что способности никуда не делись, хотя и работают со сбоем”.

— Это и есть телепатия? — шепнул Кроуфорд сквозь зубы. — Примерно так я себе представлял шизофрению — чужой голос в голове. Но интересно ощущается.

“У тебя очень крепкие щиты. Не знаю, как насчет третьего ока, но что-то тебе в твоем Тибете явно открыли. Если ты захочешь мне сказать что-то, просто попробуй думать… громко. Ну, то есть формулировать мысли как можно четче. Если бы ты контролировал свои щиты, то и этого бы не понадобилось. Я бы сумел уловить направленную ко мне мысль, а так… Связь установилась, но не настолько крепкая, чтобы тебе совсем не пришлось напрягаться”.

Шульдих со скучающим видом оглядывался по сторонам, дожидаясь, пока господин решит, в какую сторону им следует направить стопы.

Близ покинутого шатра расположился целый лагерь. Несколько человек с готовностью поглядывали в их сторону, впрочем, не прекращая заниматься делами. От костра пахло едой, однако, понять, аппетитно или нет, не удавалось. Все запахи смешивались в непередаваемое амбре. Как только глаза от этакой вони не выело.

До слуха доносился скрежет металла о металл.

Чуть в стороне виднелось специально отведенное место для лошадей.

— Кроуфорд, ты когда-нибудь на лошади сидел? — вполголоса спросил Шульдих.

— Да, в детстве. На пони.

— Ну, ничего. Можно считать, что опыт есть.

Кроуфорд неопределенно хмыкнул и старательно подумал: “Я присоединяюсь к твоему желанию жить в другое время и в другом месте. Хуже, наверное, только чумные бараки”.

“Это с какой стороны посмотреть. Они так живут всегда. К слову, если мы тут задержимся, то и эпидемия будет, да не одна — в здешнем климате такие вещи гораздо быстрее распространяются”, — сообщил Шульдих.

“Спасибо, утешил”, — Кроуфорд, наконец, определился и пошёл прочь от шатра, чтобы поскорее оказаться вне зоны слышимости, а лучше видимости для людей того рыцаря, в чью шкуру он ненароком влез. Было ему неспокойно. И за себя, и, что странно, за свежеобретенного друга. Теории теориями, но при всех его знаниях и умениях, при всей хватке и исторической подкованности Шульдиха выбраться отсюда живыми представлялось делом сомнительным. Как узнать, когда смерть перестанет быть переходом и они умрут окончательно? В задумчивости он по привычке ускорил шаг, и только через пару километров понял, что Шульдиху приходилось его догонять, переходя с шага на бег.

— Извини.

— Всё в порядке, — ничуть не обиделся Шульдих. — Предлагаю к шатру Да-и-Нет не ходить, мало ли кто окликнет и возжаждет пообщаться. И особо за границы лагеря тоже не высовываться. Но вот в сторону города можем пройтись, — он неуверенно махнул рукой в нужном направлении. — В конце концов, нам придется его штурмовать.

— К шатру кого?

— Ричарда I Плантагенета — главного в этом дурдоме, — Шульдих повернулся и безошибочно ткнул пальцем в сторону шатра, стоящего в отдалении от того, что они только покинули.

— Похоже, противоречивый был человек, — Кроуфорд без возражений повернул к городу. — Ты различишь расстояние полёта стрелы? Чтобы не подходить, куда не надо. Не хотелось бы пасть настолько бесславно. И вообще не хотелось бы.

— Лагерь ставили на приличном расстоянии во избежание как раз таких инцидентов, так что если за границы особо далеко удаляться не будем, ничего с нами не случится, — последнему утверждению сильно не хватало уверенности.

Навстречу попадались люди, некоторые кланялись Кроуфорду, другие кивали, как старому знакомому. По счастью, ни у кого из них не возникло желания завести беседу. Ни одна историческая реконструкция не показывает и десятой доли того, что происходит в лагере. Шульдих поглядывал по сторонам с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

“Доверюсь твоему опыту”, — Кроуфорд кивнул тем, кто был одет побогаче и держался поувереннее. От одного и того же выражения лица сводило мимические мышцы. Единственное, что приятного было в сложившейся ситуации — он прекрасно видел и без очков.

— Какой это был по счету крестовый поход? — спросил он, чтобы заполнить паузу, рождающую несвойственные ему упаднические настроения. — Второй, третий? Да, я в курсе, что их было больше одного.

Он остановился, запрокинул голову и посмотрел в небо, в котором уже начали появляться самые яркие звезды. Ради такого неба, неподсвеченного, он в своё время ещё школьником со скандалом уезжал один за город и смотрел в телескоп на всё, что только позволяло разглядеть увеличение. И думал, что вокруг какой-нибудь звезды, которой он никогда не различит, вертится планетка, куда забрали Ника.

— Я искал тебя там, — он ткнул пальцем вверх. — А надо было гораздо ближе. Как ты там жил? Раз тебя научили читать мысли, внушать и убивать, по твоим словам.

Шульдих встал рядом, запрокинул голову, рассматривая небосклон.

— Сложно ответить. Я не знаю другой жизни, — медленно проговорил он. — Знаешь, даже вспомнив родных, я не могу сказать, что воспылал ненавистью к Организации. Она многое мне дала и от многого уберегла. Не умеющие себя контролировать активные телепаты в лучшем случае сходят с ума, а в худшем — выжигают себе мозги. Жизнь овоща — это полное дерьмо. Таким, как ты, в этом плане намного проще, — Шульдих замолчал, опустил голову, с таким же сосредоточенным видом рассматривая землю под ногами. — Ты вот много путешествовал, а я видел только Лас-Вегас и Афины, но могу по памяти рассказать схему движения транспорта в центральных городах, систему реагирования спецслужб, собрать на колене взрывчатку и, наверное, даже устроить революцию. Но как я жил? Я не знаю, что тебе на это ответить.

— Так говорят люди, у которых не было и минуты свободной. Учёба, тренировки… — Кроуфорд положил ему руку на плечо и легко сжал. — Мой кузен, которого ты не можешь помнить, подобным образом описывал свою жизнь, когда поставил себе целью работать в ФБР. Без подробностей, но в целом схоже. Ты, наверное, смотрел фильмы и читал книги не только для удовольствия, а чтобы нормально выглядеть в среде обывателей?

— Историю я изучал только для себя, а всё остальное… — Шульдих поднял голову, посмотрел в глаза Кроуфорду с затаенной опаской и легкой растерянностью. — Это норма. Говорят, что неудачники идут на опыты. Точных сведений у меня нет, но уверен, Организация не прекратила проводить эксперименты, начатые ещё в стенах Освенцима. — Шульдих светло улыбнулся, чуть сощурился и неожиданно спросил: — Да, кстати, как ты планировал меня насиловать, если ты вообще никогда о мужчинах в этом ключе не думал?

Кроуфорд расхохотался, в том числе оценив переход от пафоса момента к бытовому любопытству.

— Если ты всё обо мне знаешь, то в том числе должен помнить, что я тебя хотел больше не насиловать, а напугать. Причем напугать как можно сильнее. Думаю, зверского лица в сочетании с грубой силой бы хватило.

— А вдруг мне бы понравилось?

Кроуфорд нарочито оглядел Шульдиха снизу вверх и обратно.

— Тогда мы оба были поопрятней, так что разобрались бы по ситуации. Думаю, дело не настолько сложное, как снятие гипноза. Хотя в сети пишут тот ещё бред. Почему спрашиваешь? Думаешь, я бы тебе навредил?

Шульдих непривычно мягко улыбнулся и весело заметил:

— После того, как ты угрожал мне дробовиком и собирался опробовать наручники… На пацифиста ты не походил. Я вообще принял тебя за офицера Службы Безопасности.

— Потому так со мной и общался, опасливо? Думал, проверяют? Ты от меня сначала чуть не выпрыгнул из машины, я думал, инопланетяне — да, я помню, ты в них не веришь — своим агентам тотально промывают мозги.

Разговор Кроуфорда откровенно веселил. В сочетании с приятным вечером и ветерком, дующим не со стороны лагеря, а также тем, что они ещё живы, обстановка навевала мысли самые лирические.

— Сам посуди, куратор говорит пойти и прогнать очередного любителя сидеть под чужим забором и отправляться в некую Атлантиду, а что нахожу я? Человека с хорошей физической подготовкой, защищенного от телепатического воздействия мощными щитами. Он настойчиво пытается узнать информацию об Организации и даже угрожает пытками в случае отказа сотрудничать, — Шульдих отвел взгляд, посмотрел куда-то вбок и продолжил уже в пространство: — С легкостью находит меня на следующий день в аэропорту и предлагает сотрудничество, тонко намекая, что может помочь мне справиться с моим маленьким заданием. Сначала я решил, что это была проверка, потом — что одного из лучших выпускников этого года заметили в штабе. Что ещё мне оставалось думать?

— Что угодно. Конкурирующая организация, маньяк-самоучка, — Кроуфорд покачал головой на выразительный взгляд Шульдиха. — Если бы ты слишком много знал, против тебя могли бы скооперироваться, чтобы подставить.

Брэду надоело стоять, он поманил за собой Шульдиха, и они неспешно пошли вдоль границы лагеря, благоразумно к ней не приближаясь.

— Как ты собирался реагировать на мои домогательства? Вряд ли там, на балконе, меня можно было понять двояко. Признаться, я опасался получить крепкий хук правой. Коленом промеж ног тоже неплохо, пусть в европейской культуре почему-то считают этот удар исключительно женским.

Шульдих бросил на Кроуфорда странный взгляд, весело усмехнулся и выдал:

— Дать. Поломаться немного и дать, — и чуть не полетел носом вперед, споткнувшись впотьмах.

Брэд его машинально поймал под руку, потом, отпустив, нагнулся к смутно белеющей на земле дощечке. Осторожно поднял, смахнул рукавом песок и прищурился.

— Ничерта не вижу, — он покрутил табличку, потом отогнал Шульдиха, заслоняющего лунный свет, и, вчитавшись, восторженно свистнул.

— Что ты там нашел? — был нетерпеливый вопрос.

— Это вывод пространственно-временных уравнений. Что-то очень сложное, здесь энергия и пространство становятся временем, я такого никогда не видел. Здесь современные нам обозначения плюс несколько новых. Писали два человека — здесь два почерка. Мы путешествуем по чьим-то следам, понимаешь? Может, это изобретатели машины времени или такие же случайные жертвы, всё равно — есть закономерность. И не исключено, что мы с ними встретимся в конце перемещений.

— Знать бы, где тот конец, — не разделил энтузиазма Шульдих.

— Дальше Большого Взрыва не уйдем, — судя по ответному взгляду, утешать Кроуфорду удавалось весьма средненько.

— И много раз нам ещё придётся умирать?

— Я склонен считать, машина отправила нас в определенную точку времени. Значит, пока не прибудем, придется умирать. Зато не в одиночку, — Кроуфорд опять загляделся на небо.

— Ладно, мечтатель. Давай перед смертью хоть выспимся, — усмехнулся Шульдих и потянул Кроуфорда в обратную сторону. — Кстати, попробуй предсказать нашу судьбу, у тебя должно получиться. Не люблю неопределенность.

— Я не знаю, как это делается. В Тибете меня учили другим вещам. Мне не страшно, не тревожно — то есть, не больше, чем должно быть в подобной ситуации. Скорее всего, мы выживем. А где, как и когда мы будем жить — вопрос не ко мне.

— А можешь посмотреть хоть что-то относительно любого жителя, кроме меня? Мне чертовски интересно, почему я могу воздействовать только на тебя. — Шульдих подавил смешок. — Кто из нас настоящий ученый? Как же азарт охоты? Тяга к знанию?

Кроуфорд только головой покачал.

— А я не азартен. И тяга к знанию здесь не при чем. Будущее всех этих людей вписано во временную линию, по которой мы путешествуем, ни о каких предсказаниях не может идти и речи.

Шульдих молчал всю дорогу. По всей видимости, тяга к неизведанному очень быстро закончилась. Кроуфорда тишина вполне устраивала — слишком много скопилось фактов, требующих обдумывания, и чувств, к которым стоило начать привыкать.

Трудно было приспособиться к мысли, что его интуиция и везение — какой-то там неправильно активированный дар предвидения. С одной стороны получалось, цель его исследований — да что там, жизни! — основывалась на одном-единственном, но в корне неверном факте. С другой — буквально здесь и сейчас он получал доказательства того, что мир гораздо сложнее, чем он себе представлял. Чего, например, стоят одни приветы из будущего, которых он нашёл уже целых два. Если будут ещё перемещения, обязательно стоит поискать что-то подобное! А вот того, кого не чаял увидеть, он уже нашёл — взрослого, неимоверно изменившегося, но такого же рыжего, улыбчивого и упорного. Пусть Кроуфорд никоим образом не отвечал за него, хотелось выбраться из переплёта обязательно вместе с Шульдихом. Да, он привыкнет и в мыслях звать его так. Выбраться и познакомить его со своей стороной мира, где без особых способностей, на голом энтузиазме можно забраться в прекраснейшие дали и повидать много необъяснимого. Шульдих поймёт, обязательно — Кроуфорд знал это, как понимал и то, что доверие и общность между ними естественны и обоюдны, а не внедрены в его сознание не в меру резвым и талантливым телепатом.

Он задумался и чуть было не прошёл мимо шатра, когда Шульдих незаметно дернул его за рукав, притормаживая. Мысленно поблагодарив — это так просто вошло в привычку! — Кроуфорд вошёл внутрь. Там кто-то уже успел прибраться и принести немаленький кусок жареного мяса, а также вина и хлеба. Наскоро и так же молча перекусив, они разоблачились до той одежды, в которой днем обнаружили себя здесь, и легли спать.

~*~

Шульдих лежал без сна, бессмысленно пялился в потолок шатра, тщетно пытаясь заставить себя расслабиться. Однако неординарность случившихся событий, пережитое потрясение от смертей, перемещения во времени и снятие блока не позволяли успокоиться и отдаться заслуженному отдыху. Жутко хотелось почесаться, ещё сильнее вымыться, в идеале — заснуть и проснуться на базе в родной, знакомой до трещинок в письменном столе спальне. Но на подобный самообман сознание идти отказывалось.

Шульдих повернулся на бок, недовольно заворчал, проклиная жесткий топчан, и уставился на смутно виднеющийся в полумраке силуэт Кроуфорда. Вот у кого не наблюдалось проблем со сном. Друг детства, о котором он вспоминал под Рождество и в особо жаркие дни лета, в те редкие минуты, когда был предоставлен сам себе, оказывается, не забывал его никогда. Это смущало. Трогало?

Тот очкастый мальчишка, каким он остался в памяти Шульдиха, совсем не напоминал этого уверенного в себе, сильного, умного мужчину. Два образа наслаивались друг на друга и никак не желали совпадать. С офицером СБ было иметь дело намного проще: не тянуло устраивать душевный стриптиз. Оказалось, на искренность очень сложно отвечать чем-то другим. Особенно когда за спиной нет Организации, приказов и личных целей. Можно позволить быть откровенным с самим собой, пусть даже часть этой правды вырывается со словами и её слышит кто-то другой.

Кроуфорд всегда на него дурно влиял. Кроме размаха существенно ничего не изменилось, и ведь даже злиться на этого чокнутого искателя истины не выходило. Идиотское стечение обстоятельств, глубокое взаимное недопонимание и потрясающей силы дар Оракула — идеальный рецепт колоссального размера неприятностей. Больше всего, как ни странно, Шульдиха потрясли даже не все эти перемещения, а собственная слепота, позволившая принять желаемое за действительное. Ладно, Кроуфорд: этот парень с мозгом дружит под каким-то очень странным углом. Но как он сам мог так вляпаться, лучший на курсе выпускник?!

Вторая мировая. Фландрия. Крестовый поход, если он не ошибся, взятие Акры. Что дальше? Мамонты? Ледниковый период?

Шульдих невольно поежился: умирать вовсе не хотелось, даже если это была единственная дорога домой. Никакая подготовка, никакая взращенная Организацией повышенная стрессоустойчивость не были рассчитаны под=на такие нагрузки. Нервное истощение, которое Шульдих диагностировал в себе с какой-то затаённой радостью, проявлялось чувством тотального одиночества, как будто не было за стенками шатра сотен людей, животных, не спали в осажденном городе горожане, не караулила на стенах стража, как будто в целом мире не осталось никого. Кроме блох, вшей и Кроуфорда.

Шульдих поежился и обнял себя руками: то ли ночи стали уже слишком холодными, то ли давала о себе знать психосоматика, но он отчаянно мёрз. Однако укрыться найденным покрывалом не позволяло чувство брезгливости, которого, Шульдих думал, лишился ещё в подростковом возрасте на курсе выживания в экстремальных условиях.

Ещё немного помучавшись, Шульдих не выдержал, сел на топчане, пару минут с силой растирал руки, потом плюнул и, стараясь ничего не уронить впотьмах, подошел к Кроуфорду. Он его в это втравил, покривил душой Шульдих, вот теперь пусть и спасает: осторожно присел на край постели, потом вытянулся во весь рост и, почувствовав тепло, с тихим вздохом подкатился под бок. Брэд проворчал спросонья что-то неразборчивое, возмущенно фыркнул, когда ледяная ступня втиснулась под его ногу, обреченно вздохнул и, неожиданно крепко обняв, подтащил Шульдиха к себе.

— Спи уже, — сонно пробормотал Кроуфорд, похоже, не приходя в сознание. Дыхание даже не сбилось, и это парадоксальным образом успокоило Шульдиха. Он сам не заметил, как заснул.

Однако долго наслаждаться теплом и покоем не получилось. Подранком взревели трубы. Шульдих среагировал автоматически: применил болевой захват на дергающемся под ним Кроуфорде, но быстро отпустил несчастную жертву.

— Ты всегда так реагируешь? — мрачно спросил тот.

— Только от большого чувства, — огрызнулся Шульдих и с поразительной скоростью метнулся к выходу. — Кажется, на нас напали. Или мы собираемся...

— А я думал, утренник, — изобразил удивление Брэд и серьёзно добавил: — Нам надо туда. Одевайся.

И подал пример. Полумрак ничуть ему не мешал.

— Точно? А может отсидимся? — предложил Шульдих, продолжая следить за суетой царящей в лагере. И сам себе ответил: — Не отсидимся.

Он поспешно отступил от входа и принялся суетиться по шатру, изображая бурную деятельность вокруг господина.

— Где вы прохлаждаетесь, лодыри?! — рявкнул Шульдих, стоило показаться первому из слуг.

Судя по реакции аборигенов, ему вполне удалось скопировать интонации лучших актеров, засветившихся на арене звезд мирового кинематографа. Чем не Д’Артаньян и Планше? Несоответствие эпох Шульдиха не смутило.

— Что случилось? — спросил Кроуфорд, послушно позволяя облечь себя в доспехи.

— Так штурм же, — последовал короткий ответ.

Кроуфорд открыл было рот, чтобы задать ещё один вопрос, но не успел.

— Господин Николя, я выправил пластину, больше не должна мешать, — низко сгибаясь, чтобы зайти в шатер, пробухтел здоровый парень. — Сейчас приладим и поглядим.

Шульдих бросил затравленный взгляд в сторону Кроуфорда, но поддержки не дождался. Только успел заметить уже знакомую отстраненную сосредоточенность.

— Да вы не хмурьтесь, господин, должно всё сесть лучше прежнего, — расценив по-своему мрачное молчание оруженосца, успокоил громила. В его руках латы и правда смотрелись совсем игрушечными, а сноровке, с которой он орудовал, позавидовал бы любой реконструктор.

Шульдих как-то совершенно позабыл, что во время боя ему полагалось быть рядом с господином и прикрывать его спину от недругов. От одной мысли ему сразу поплохело. Кроуфорд хотя бы сидел на пони, а Шульдих видел лошадей только в кино и смутно себе представлял, где у этой скотины находится газ и тормоз. Мотоцикл, машина, гоночный болид, БТР, танк, что угодно, он был уверен, что даже в управлении Энтерпрайза было бы проще разобраться.

Приготовления увенчались близким знакомством с четвероногим и парнокопытным другом. Шульдиху сразу не понравилось, как гнедой жеребец косит на него глазом, будто тварь чувствовала, что в теле её хозяина обретается некто другой.

Стены города казались чересчур высокими, почти неприступными и почему-то совсем не верилось, что Акра падёт.

— Сэр рыцарь Линдсей из Кроуфорда, мой господин ожидает вас, следуйте за мной, — прокричал молодой парень, и, продемонстрировав чудеса вольтижировки, развернул жеребца, и махнул рукой в нужную сторону, предлагая следовать за ним.

Слуги расторопно подали господам копья.

“Упри нижний конец в стремя”, — посоветовал Шульдих, неловко последовав собственному совету.

До конного отряда они добрались без приключений. Рыцарское седло спасло от позорного падения на глазах у изумленной публики. Мальчишка указал на строй и умчался к голове отряда.

Шульдих провожал всякий сброд и пехоту, идущую на приступ, оторопелым взглядом. Ему всё не удавалось поверить, что эти люди добровольно, ну или почти добровольно, идут на верную смерть. Со статистикой не поспоришь. Лучники начнут осыпать штурмующих тучами стрел, защитники будут бросать на головы камни и лить кипяток. Он был убийцей, но сейчас, среди этой средневековой дикости казался себе сущим ангелом. Подумаешь, в конце концов, милосердно застрелил в голову двоих, а одному стер память, оставив только рефлексы!

“Похоже, мы будем прикрывать их от вылазок противника”, — поделился наблюдениями Шульдих, но Кроуфорд никак не прореагировал на его высказывание. И Шульдих продолжил размышлять: “Знаешь, я чувствую себя верхом, как мешок с… картошкой. Но нам кажется, повезло, у нас хорошие боевые кони. Говорят, что всю работу за всадника делали именно они. Так что у нас есть неплохие шансы на выживание, ” — Шульдих усмехнулся, запрокинул голову, насколько позволял шлем, и посмотрел в чистое, без единого облачка небо. Самообманываться выходило из рук вон плохо: чудом будет уже если они смогут не свалиться под копыта коней, особенно повезет, если они не вывалятся из строя, поскольку ни один из них не обладал навыками достаточными, чтобы в нем удержаться. И уж тем более глупо было надеяться, что удастся ещё немного пожить, а так хотелось. Хотя Шульдих сейчас был согласен даже на Средневековье, на крестоносцев, грязь и вшей, разве что сепсис и прочий букет болезней этого чумного времени немного охлаждал его пыл.

Глава их отряда в двадцать два рыцаря махнул рукой, и конница сдвинулась с места.

“Брэд, я скажу сейчас очень глупую вещь, но мне совсем не хочется умирать”, — Шульдих был уверен, что Брэд не ответит, но тот неожиданно отмер: “Надо. Но я обещаю, это будет быстро”.

Кроуфорд не обманул: смерть не заставила себя ждать.

~*~

В отличие от трех предыдущих, это пробуждение из тьмы оказалось несуетливым и приятным. Кроуфорд сидел в теплой, ароматной воде, откинув голову на бортик неизвестно чего, а на его коленях кто-то сидел и медленно потирался задницей.

Глаза открывать категорически не хотелось, но ерзающий сверху как-то вдруг замер.

— Никогда конфетно-букетный период не был настолько коротким.

— О, — Кроуфорд попробовал сесть прямее, но Шульдих на него шикнул и вцепился в плечи, — когда всё закончится, нарвём друг другу ромашек.

Он огляделся: они сидели не то в небольшом бассейне, не то огромной квадратной ванне. На лавке у входа, а также частично по всему полу валялись сандалии, два плаща и что-то вроде платьев, в чем Кроуфорд с сомнением опознал туники. Ровно посередине скамейки стоял шлем с огромным гребнем. Вдоль бортика бассейна выстроилась целая батарея скляночек и бутылочек, поодаль неожиданно аккуратно кто-то настелил покрывал.

— Куда это мы на сей раз угодили? — Кроуфорд без особых раздумий притянул живо оглядывающегося Шульдиха поближе: и чтобы не соскользнул, и просто потому, что трогать его оказалось довольно приятно.

— Римская империя, — предположил Шульдих. Периодизацией он никогда не увлекался. — Термы.

— А не Греция? — рассеянно спросил Кроуфорд, переведя взгляд на потолок. Фантазия художников, его расписывавших, поражала воображение. Разместить столько сцен совокупления на такой небольшой площади надо было умудриться.

— Не похоже, — в голосе не чувствовалось уверенности. Шульдих заерзал на Кроуфорде, пытаясь получше рассмотреть окружающее пространство. — Вон, шлем с гребнем. Такие носили центурионы. Новенький.

— Может, они, — Кроуфорд погладил Шульдиха по бедру, — праздновали повышение?

— Нехорошо людям портить праздник, особенно накануне скоропостижной смерти.

Кроуфорд долго посмотрел ему в глаза, уловил однозначный ответ, с улыбкой кивнул и без ненужных вопросов притянул Шульдиха к себе за затылок. Целовались они медленно, смакуя — знакомились. Отстранялись, ловили дыхание, вновь соединяли губы, углубляли поцелуй, поочередно позволяли друг другу вести.

В каждом прикосновении Кроуфорда, в том, как он целовался, прослеживался оттенок исследовательского интереса. Шульдих, уловив его, мельком подумал, оскорбиться ли, потом чуть не рассмеялся: какая разница, это же Брэд, он немножко маньяк до всего нового, главное, что интерес-то сконцентрирован на нём.

Кроуфорд гладил его по спине широко, от плеч к ягодицам, сперва легко, потом замер, разорвав очередной поцелуй. Брэд пристально смотрел, и Шульдих читал его отчетливую мысль: “У мужчин ниже чувствительность”. И Кроуфорд тут же стал прикасаться правильно, так, что пробирало до самого нутра, что оставалось в ответ выгибаться, прижиматься к рукам и просить больше всем телом. Шульдих помнил уйму слов, поз, прикосновений, которыми можно было возбудить кого угодно, память охотно помогла бы выстраивать наилучшие комбинации. Лишнее. На Кроуфорда не нужно было производить впечатление.

Сосредоточенный, Брэд целовал его плечи, но когда Шульдих протиснул руку между их плотно прижатыми друг к другу телами и коснулся члена, коротко рыкнул, сжал зубы, кусая. Потом отстранился, зализал покрасневший след и поднялся из воды, вытягивая Шульдиха следом. Потом Кроуфорд уложил его поверх покрывал и навис сверху, опираясь на локти — разглядывал. От его тела полыхало жаром, и Шульдих прикрыл глаза, впитывая ощущения и касаясь в ответ. Кроуфорд оказался отзывчивым, вздрагивал, когда ладони гладили спину, задерживались на лопатках, сжимали ягодицы. Он опустился ниже, нарочно потерся о член Шульдиха бедром, так что тот коротко простонал сквозь зубы, и, как завороженный, начал упоенно вылизывать его ухо, шею, тереться щекой с пробивающейся щетиной о подбородок и губы.

Потом Кроуфорд выпутался из объятий под негодующий рык и совершенно не фокусирующимся взглядом пошарил вокруг. Шульдих приподнялся на локте, пытаясь сообразить, что потерял любовник.

— Вот, — Брэд выбрал полупрозрачную бутылочку из ряда точно таких же.

Шульдих отобрал добычу, вытащил пробку, плеснул содержимого в ладонь.

— Масло, — поразился он. — Пророки — это невероятно, — и обхватил член Кроуфорда скользкой ладонью.

Тот простонал и толкнулся ему в кулак. Шульдих чувствовал, как ему тесно, сладко, невыносимо, как сводит его с ума жар ладони, как он старается не вколачиваться изо всех сил; видел, как он закусывает губы.

Жар и похоть текли от одного к другому и обратно, и Шульдих не выдержал первым. Отстранился, встал на колени, уткнулся горящим от возбуждения лицом в скрещенные руки и глухо скомандовал:

— Ну же!

Кроуфорд не стал торопиться. Огладил ягодицы, оставил след поцелуя, вылил на копчик масло тоненькой струйкой и начал мягко, терпеливо проталкивать кончик пальца в анус. Шульдиха колотило. От болезненно стоящего члена, от громады силы Брэда, физической и паранормальной, направленной сейчас только на него, на его удовольствие и удовлетворение. Пусть Кроуфорд понятия не имел, как положено всё это делать, пальцы ласкали правильно и глубоко, под ними получалось и расслабиться, и возбудиться ещё больше. Шульдих со стоном вильнул бёдрами, подаваясь ближе. В ответ Кроуфорд погладил его по плечу, но пальцы убрал под разочарованный вздох.

В следующий момент он накрыл Шульдиха собой и вошел, медленно и до конца. Губы приникли к виску, стирая капли пота. Его колотило от сдерживаемого желания двигаться. Шульдих одобрительно охнул и качнулся ему навстречу. Ему хотелось сразу и всего, а Брэд двигался медленно, будто дразнил, хоть и держал правильно, входил под нужным углом и — ох — так хорошо начал ему дрочить. Идеально.

Что-то такое он, кажется, выдохнул себе в руку, а Кроуфорду изменяла выдержка. Он толкался сильнее, размашисто вколачивался, давал прочувствовать идеальную смесь удовольствия и боли, от которой Шульдих застонал, сжимаясь вокруг члена, и кончил, утягивая Брэда за собой. Они утомленно пережили отголоски оргазма друг друга, передаваемые телепатией, и, разъединившись, упали на покрывала.

Повозившись, Шульдих обернулся к Брэду и улыбнулся ему. Тот протянул руку, и Шульдих с удовольствием лёг ему на плечо.

— Мы с тобой теперь настоящие боевые пидарасы, — протянул Кроуфорд, вытягиваясь в полный рост.

— Между прочим, гомосексуальные отношения в Древнем Риме считались нормой только между зрелым мужчиной и юношей. И ответственный гражданин должен был жениться и наделать детей! — Шульдих поспешил поделиться знаниями.

Кроуфорд посмотрел на него с жалостью:

— Лучше бы тебе после секса хотелось курить.

Лежать рядом и переглядываться после секса получалось так же естественно, как и всё остальное, что они делали вместе. Может, испытывать что-то подобное к другу и было странно, если не неестественно, но за сроком давности стоило начать узнавать друг друга заново.

“Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей”, — широко улыбнулся Шульдих, выглядел он при этом более чем просто довольным.

— Мне тоже, — говорить вслух Кроуфорду нравилось больше. — Знаешь, получается, нас с тобой швыряет по местам массовой резни через произвольные промежутки времени. Учитывая, сколько человечество воевало, неизвестно, где мы ещё побываем. Армия Александра Македонского?

“Сколько мы уже проскочили,” — Шульдих невольно поежился. — “Ты тоже думаешь, что это не конечная наша остановка?”

— Хотел бы сказать, что думаю, но нет, — Кроуфорд, не привыкший говорить с кем-то о своём чутье, замялся. — Я чувствую, что она не последняя. Мне кажется, мы вернёмся к машине времени, должны. Считай это чутьём на законы жанра.

Шульдих с удовольствием потянулся.

— Ну тогда нам не стоит терять время, — у него вырвался смешок, — пошли искать следы наших друзей по несчастью. Ты — оракул, тебе и карты в руки, — но даже не сделал попытки пошевелиться.

— Да-а-а, — протянул Кроуфорд. — Это как иметь компьютер, но уметь на нём только калькулятор включать. Или предвиденье так и работает, ненаправленно и интуитивно?

Шульдих лениво переполз в воду и принялся смывать с себя пот.

— Знаешь, до знакомства с тобой я бы ответил, что обученный оракул видит будущее заданно и направленно, за редким случаем сбоев и озарений, которые свидетельствуют скорее о дисбалансе, в котором находится псион. — Он вынужденно замолчал: с удовольствием ушел под воду, вынырнул, отфыркался, явно никуда не спеша, вопреки своим предыдущим словам. Шульдих убрал волосы с лица, положил руки на бортик, подбородок на кисти и задумчиво оглядел Кроуфорда. — Но зная тебя, мне кажется, Организация упустила в воспитании оракулов ключевой момент. Прежде всего, он должен видеть цель, а дар сам подскажет единственно возможный путь к ней. Что там биржевые сводки, этой механике можно научиться, а вот найти Атлантиду… За вычетом помешательства на инопланетянах у тебя выдающиеся способности. Твою энергию да на благое дело: могу поспорить, уже через пару лет ты бы занимал не последнее место в Организации, а там… кто знает, может, и подмял бы её под себя.

Шульдих лукаво сощурился: и было совершенно не понять, шутит он или говорит серьёзно. Кроуфорд где-то читал, что нервное потрясение проявляется нездоровым чувством юмора. Потрястись им было с чего.

— Энергию и потенциал этой твоей Организации да в мирных целях. Власть как самоцель — довольно унылая штука, доползешь до верхушки, потом сидишь и трясешься в ожидании, что придут и свалят. Если же занимать всех так, чтобы и мыслей о конкуренции не возникало… У меня в институте так декан факультета работал, скучно никому не было.

Кроуфорд не собирался Шульдиху ничего обещать относительно Организации, да и не мог. Новоявленного оракула, да ещё и со “сдвигом по фазе” возьмут в оборот, не успеешь и пикнуть. И мозги промоют, запрограммируют на какие-нибудь странные действия, чтобы приносил пользу и не носился по свету без дела с пророческим даром.

— Как у вас в Организации дела с научно-технической базой и исследованиями? Вряд ли там приходится бороться за гранты.

Шульдих выразительно закатил глаза:

— С базой настолько хорошо, что Нобелевка бы разорилась. Есть активно развивающиеся направления, их обеспечивают всем, чем только можно, и тем, что нельзя, если очень надо, тоже. Есть менее. Но всегда можно попытаться заинтересовать. — И предостерегающе закончил: — Впрочем, с фундаментальной наукой всё в разы сложнее. Практиш — гут, и вся любовь.

— Посмотрел бы я, где сидели прикладники без фундаментальной науки, — пробурчал Кроуфорд. — Так, пойдем отсюда. Осмотримся, осторожно пообщаемся с теми, кого придется встретить. Интересно, это дом одного из нас? Если так, рискуем напороться на домашних, которые раскусят в два счёта.

— Если бы я мог на них воздействовать… — мечтательно протянул Шульдих и деловито выбрался из воды.

Как и в прошлый раз, руководство на себя взял Шульдих и, хотя процесс облачения занял неприлично много времени, на улицу выйти было нестрашно.

— Теперь точно не раскусят, — удовлетворенно констатировал костюмер-самоучка. — Сделай лицо кирпичом и вперёд. Если ты — старший в семье, то твоё слово — закон. Идеальный римлянин думает о родине всегда. Вон один достойный юноша, не помню, как его звали, — и словно в оправдание добавил: — давно читал — обращаясь к царю этрусков, сжег себе руку со словами, что молодые люди в Риме все такие и все хотят его смерти. Другой по легенде убил трёх воинов врага на поединке, кстати, победившая сторона выигрывала исход встречи, а когда вернулся домой, узнал, что убил мужа сестры, и та посмела оплакивать врага Рима. И что ты думаешь? Этот отморозок убил и её. Так что, поверь, никто тебе ничего не скажет. — Шульдих открыл дверь и еле слышно добавил: — Если ты, конечно, старший.

Не дрогнув, Кроуфорд вышел в коридор. Судя по трепету, с которым на него посмотрел шмыгнувший мимо раб, хозяин отличался крутым нравом.

“Я правильно помню, что рабы за людей не считались?”

“Именно. Бить, убивать, продавать, скармливать хищным рыбам за порчу имущества — таков порядок вещей. Но ты совсем не обязан поступать так, если нет настроения”.

“И на том спасибо”.

Кроуфорда боялись, Шульдиха тоже, хоть и меньше. Они решили найти покои хозяина, чтобы хотя бы узнать, на какое имя отзываться. Во время поисков, замаскированных под бесцельное блуждание, в коридоре мелькнула женская фигура, замотанная в дорогие ткани, громко хмыкнула, поджала губы и сгинула.

“Жена?” — Кроуфорд напрягся.

“Не исключено. Не дергайся, свободные женщины, конечно, не рабыни, но довольно близко к тому, пусть тут и не Греция. Слова поперёк она тебе не скажет”.

Очередная комната, куда они заглянули, была признана Шульдихом хозяйской. На столике, изукрашенном резьбой, валялась груда свитков, к которым оба кинулись с большим интересом.

— Ты знаешь латынь? — шепнул Шульдих.

— Очень слабо, и надеюсь, что знание письменной речи дастся автоматически, как и устной, — Кроуфорд развернул свиток. — Да, с письменностью промашечка вышла. Хотя буквы знакомые, и если я начну читать вслух, то ты сможешь понять, о чем там говорится.

Он принялся монотонно зачитывать какое-то послание, Шульдих кривился: “Жуткий акцент!”.

— Судя по всему, звать тебя Марк Юлий, — поделился он ценной информацией. — Да, тебя назначили центурионом, а это — письменное поздравление от какого-то занемогшего родственника. Навряд ли это послание от путешественников. И почему ты так уверен, что мы попадаем в одни и те же места, а они специально оставляют нам послания? Кстати, они же раньше начали путешествие, как они о нас узнали?

Шульдих поворошил свитки, остро жалея, что латынь не входит в обязательный перечень знаний, которыми должен овладеть будущий манипулятор и убийца. А между прочим, зря: вдруг нелёгкая занесет его в эру древних цивилизаций. И сам себя одернул: такое не снилось в наркотических бреднях даже ацтекам и майя. Мысль, что он сам может сейчас лежать в смирительной рубашке в палате для душевнобольных, Шульдих немедленно выкинул из головы. В конце концов, для психа у него слишком хорошее настроение, хотя задница немного и саднит. В следующий раз надо намекнуть, что масла жалеть не стоит. Не времена Великой Депрессии.

— Не думаю, что они о нас узнали. Они очень стараются разобраться, что с ними происходит. Научная база у них не чета нашей, поэтому они не только плывут по течению от смерти до смерти, как мы, но и пытаются понять, почему и как идёт путешествие.

Шульдих возмущенно ткнул Кроуфорда в бок.

— Мы тоже пытаемся разобраться. И кое-какие закономерности и без зауми вычислили. Наверное, они из будущего. Интересно, Федерация или какая-нибудь антиутопия, человечество на грани вымирания. Вот у кого можно спросить про инопланетян.

Шульдих обошёл комнату, потрогал статуэтки, амулеты, провёл рукой по столу. Судя по взглядам, бросаемым по сторонам, он был бы совсем не против… обзавестись сувенирами на память.

— В какой переплёт мы можем попасть здесь?

— Что угодно. Войны, восстания, вооруженные стычки, смена правителя. В Древнем Риме жилось неспокойно.

В дверь робко поскреблись.

— Войдите! — рявкнул Кроуфорд, стараясь не выходить из роли сурового господина.

В комнату просочился, вопреки ожиданиям, не раб, а военный. Судя по юности — подчиненный, имя которого начальнику, скорее всего, следовало бы помнить.

— Маний Клавдий по поручению Нумерия Секста! Я доставил записи, изъятые у казненных греков.

— Давай сюда, — махнул ему Шульдих, за что ему тут же вручили увесистый пакет.

— Можете идти, — процедил Кроуфорд.

Стоило им с Шульдихом остаться наедине, как они тут же кинулись потрошить сверток. Обрывки папируса, местами обугленные, восковые таблички, исписанные исписанные невероятно мелко. Круги, стрелки, символы, символы...

— Это они, — Кроуфорд перебирал записи, руки подрагивали от возбуждения. — Они всегда приходили раньше и оставались в живых, как я понимаю, дольше.

— Что они на этот раз настрочили?

— Я почти ничего не понимаю, — восторженно признался Кроуфорд, — но здесь речь идет о возможности построения прибора, искривляющего время. Гравитация, то есть любая большая масса, искривляет пространство-время, здесь же речь идет о возможности искривлять только время, вроде как сгибать временную линию так, чтобы две точки оказались настолько близко друг к другу, чтобы стал возможен переход. И без гравитационных воздействий!

— Эти люди что, изобрели машину времени? — спросил Шульдих, а потом растерянно огляделся.

Все эти вещи, тяжелые ткани, лепнина у потолка и фрески внизу, где они пришли в себя, напольные вазы и гулко звенящие доспехи, шлем центуриона, гордо топорщащий гребень на скамье. Туники очень тонкой шерсти выше колена, сандалии, к которым привычно это тело, но стоит сосредоточиться — спотыкаешься.

Кто-то придумал машину времени, причем очень давно, судя по виду той пещеры. Древняя сверхразвитая цивилизация? Пресловутые атланты?

Думать о других версиях не хотелось, отсюда недалеко до мании Кроуфорда.

— Нет, они пишут, что для этого потребуется слишком много энергии. Для перехода на сто лет вперед или назад — сжечь одним махом пару звезд размером с наше солнце.

— Так переносятся же сознания, не материальные тела, — Шульдих с физикой был на «вы», поэтому в суть проблемы вникать не собирался. — На перенос сознания должно уходить в разы меньше энергии. Кстати, — он внимательно оглядел Кроуфорда спереди, потом обошёл кругом, затем выдернул у себя волос, покрутил в пальцах. Напоследок посмотрел на своё отражение в металлическом подносе и остался доволен увиденным: — Все тела, в которые мы попадали, довольно похожи на наши собственные. Но не идентичны.

— Хочешь сказать, что кто-то нашел способ передачи сознания во времени через предков? Генетическая память наоборот?

— Здорово, да? Не представляю, как такое могли сотворить, но звучит потрясающе.

— Странно, что они этого не заметили, — Кроуфорд побарабанил пальцами по записям.

— Может, не догадались. Или их что-то отвлекало. Или ещё какой фактор, о котором нам не догадаться.

— Например, один из них...

— Нет. Только не инопланетянин.

— Киборг, — не стал настаивать Кроуфорд. — Или переживший пластическую операцию и потерю памяти, никто не знает, как он выглядел раньше.

— Отличный вариант, — Шульдих с силой растер виски. — Пойдем отсюда на улицу.

Предложение не содержало ни толики энтузиазма.

— Хороший вечер, чтобы умереть? — Кроуфорд положил табличку поверх других и обернулся к Шульдиху.

— Да. Мы не сумеем здесь долго притворяться.

— И вряд ли я сумею командовать центурией?

— Это тоже, — Шульдих кивнул. — И давай смотреть, во что оденемся, чтобы умереть как приличные римляне, без ненужного скандала.

Кроуфорд посмотрел себе на ноги.

— А в этих сандалиях нельзя выходить на улицу?

— Нет, это домашняя обувь. Где-то должны быть кожаные башмаки...

Шульдиху хотелось остаться в этом месте подольше. Ему бы способности, и бродить по улицам Рима он мог бы сколько угодно, не вызывая подозрений и не нарываясь на конфликты.

— Разберемся, — Кроуфорд распахнул дверь и безапелляционным тоном потребовал у мимо пробегающего мальчишки-раба прислать слугу с чистой одеждой и обувью.

Господина боялись и не задавали вопросов. Одеться получилось быстро, так же быстро, как велеть супруге не медлить с подготовкой праздничного пира, но при этом не слишком роскошествовать. Та, холодная и бледная, как мраморные статуи в музее, кивнула и вышла, не дожидаясь других повелений мужа.

— Она ненавидит тебя, — шепнул Шульдих.

— Что ж, хорошо, до яда в бокале я не доживу.

О том, что перед выходом стоит взять оружие, вспомнил Кроуфорд. О уровне преступности в Древнем Риме — Шульдих, и опускающиеся сумерки только усиливали противное чувство тревоги.

Четверо рабов с факелами поджидали наготове, им Шульдих вполголоса сказал, что предстоит идти в сторону Колизея. Он надеялся, что двое идущих впереди дорогу знают, и им, господам, не придется проявлять подозрительную забывчивость.

Сумерки сгущались стремительно, разговаривать не хотелось. Узкие улочки, петляющие, вьющиеся, виляли так, что впору было заработать головокружение, дома лепились один к другому. Под ноги оба старались не смотреть: при каждом шаге что-то чавкало, хлюпало, а запах не оставлял простора воображению.

Кроуфорд застыл, посмотрел на крышу дома, к которому они подходили, сделал предостерегающий жест рукой.

— Помни Квинта! — упало сверху, налетело со всех сторон, прохрипело вместе с убитыми рабами.

— Да уж запомню! — со злым весельем отозвался Кроуфорд, вставая спиной к спине с Шульдихом. В свете потухающих факелов тускло сверкнули мечи и кинжалы.

— Продадим дорого свою жизнь? — весело спросил Шульдих.

— Её уже купили! — меч звякнул о меч.

— Тогда, — Шульдих наугад ткнул в нападающего, попал в грудь, оттолкнул ногой в сторону, — идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя!

Кроуфорд хотел сказать, что слова не подходят к ситуации — не успел, один нападающий отвлёк внимание, клинок другого через несколько мгновений вошёл в сердце. Шульдиха достали ударом в печень.

— Как же надоело умирать, — сообщил он склонившемуся над ним наёмнику.

Тот опешил настолько, что не выполнил поручение нанимателя и не предложил жертве помнить Квинта и в посмертии.

~*~

Жизнь началась с криков чаек и шума моря.

— Свежий воздух, — протянул Кроуфорд, не открывая глаз.

— Рыбой пахнет. Порт, наверное, — предположил Шульдих, зевнул и решился оглядеться.

Они с Кроуфордом сидели на теплом от солнца булыжнике на возвышенности, над головой раскинулось бескрайнее голубое небо, где парили чайки и бакланы. Внизу, на песке, копошились люди, в сотне метров от берега покачивался на волнах корабль.

— Мы где? — спросил Кроуфорд.

— Глаза открой, — хихикнул Шульдих. — Палачей, арабов или наемников вблизи не видно.

— Затаились, — мрачно предположил Кроуфорд, но послушался совета.

Некоторое время они молча разглядывали удивительно мирный пейзаж, потом перевели взгляд друг на друга. Первым не выдержал Кроуфорд: сначала фыркнул, потом захохотал.

— Кожаные юбочки! Чем дальше, тем минималистичнее.

— Скорее, трусы оригинального дизайна, — Шульдих встал и заглянул себе за спину. — Впрочем, тут жарко, а в этом достаточно удобно. Заметь, здесь чисто, у нас дивный бронзовый загар, а кругом никто не воюет.

Кроуфорд рассеянно кивнул и внимательно вгляделся в суетящихся людей на побережье.

— Они эвакуируются. Тюки вещей, домашняя живность, мешки с припасами. Дети, женщины, старики — всех сажают в лодки и отправляют на корабль. И, думаю, это не единственное судно, которое отойдет с острова.

— Погоди, — Шульдих посерьёзнел и тоже пригляделся. — Что-то очень знакомое, я это видел, эту одежду, вон, гляди, какие кувшины, а ещё женские наряды, видишь? Это очень старое время, Брэд. Легенды, древнейшие предания.

Весёлые девушки легко шагали к лодкам, гибкие, изящные, в простых нарядах, оставляющих обнаженными плечи и грудь. Мужчины, такие же легконогие, несли на плечах тюки и весело переговаривались.

— Насколько далеко мы в прошлом?

— Минойская цивилизация, — ответил Шульдих и спросил, видя недоумение: — Помнишь миф о Минотавре? И то, что я рассказывал по дороге на Санторин? Это отсюда. Юноши и девушки, танцующие с быками. Загадочная цивилизация, уничтоженная извержением.

— Нерасшифрованная письменность? — закончил Кроуфорд. — Если грядет извержение, то эти люди слишком хорошо его предсказали. У них были оракулы?

— Может быть, — Шульдих смотрел, как отчаливает корабль, а на его место пришвартовывается другой. — Вулкан прекрасно вписывается в нашу теорию катаклизмов. Идём. Посмотрим, что здесь и как. В теории здесь мирная культура, сразу нас не зарежут.

— Что обнадеживает, — Кроуфорд первым пошёл по тропинке, прихотливо извивающейся среди скал.

Навстречу им никто не шёл, видимо, большинство населения собралось на берегу. Вдалеке показалась деревушка, и скоро они бы подошли к ней, если бы не услышали из-за поворота голоса, говорящие на довольно необычную тему.

— Древняя Греция? — интересовался первый.

— Полагаю, ещё раньше, — отвечал второй. — Если судить по их одежде — крито-микенский период.

Кроуфорд рванул было вперед, но Шульдих схватил его за руку и предостерегающе шикнул:

— Мы ничего о них не знаем. Давай незаметно пойдем за ними.

Брэд тихо хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, только пожал плечами. Они пошли медленнее, те, другие, замолчали, и понять, куда они идут, не получалось.

— Одежда тут, конечно... — протянул первый и оптимистично добавил: — зато без блох и клопов. Хотя в нынешнем виде тебе вряд ли бы грозили наши паразиты.

— Согласен. Но должен признаться, что предпочту здешний уровень гигиены тем, что мы видели ранее.

— Да ты сибарит, — первый рассмеялся.

Введенные в заблуждение легкостью тона и вроде бы удаляющимися голосами, Кроуфорд с Шульдихом вышли из-за поворота и прикрытия нагромождения булыжников. И наткнулись на мужчин, таких же длинноволосых и нелепо одетых, как и они сами. Один, брюнет, стоял к ним вполоборота, другой, русый, глядел прямо на них, внимательно и настороженно.

— Привет? — неуверенно нарушил тишину Шульдих.

— Привет, — медленно ответил русый и шагнул вперед.

Вместе с этим брюнет повернул голову, а потом переместился так, чтобы встать плечом к плечу со своим спутником. От быстрых движений его волосы качнулись, и он машинальным жестом заправил прядь за ухо. Кроуфорд подавился воздухом и вытаращился на него.

— Ты чего? — не понял Шульдих. — Это твой знакомый?

Мужчины напротив терпеливо ждали развязки. Русый сложил руки на груди, брюнет — за спиной. Обычные люди. Держались рядом, так, словно привыкли работать вместе. Напарники?

— Это же не человек, — выдохнул Кроуфорд в восхищении. — Это инопланетянин!

— Солнечный удар, — констатировал Шульдих. — А я так надеялся, что твоя мания закончилась.

Объект внимания Кроуфорда склонил голову набок, — Шульдих напрягся, ему чем-то не нравились его черты лица, они были неправильными, — и произнёс:

— Ваш товарищ прав. Я с другой планеты.

— Нет. Скажите, что это неправда, — попросил Шульдих.

В злобе расправиться с иллюзиями Кроуфорда было даже приятно, а вот наблюдать, как трещит по швам собственная картина мира — нет. Лучше бы эта пара оборванцев напротив быстренько вооружилась копьями и убила их — привычно, больно, быстро. Лучше очнуться в следующий раз среди динозавров. Зачем, зачем ему инопланетяне?

— Если вам станет легче, мой друг — наполовину человек, — русый смотрел на Шульдиха с сочувствием.

Тому спокойнее не стало, зато оживился Кроуфорд.

— Вы похищаете людей, чтобы с ними спариваться? — осуждения в вопросе не было ни на грош, зато любопытства — море.

Брюнет чопорно поджал губы.

— Представители моей расы не ищут себе супругов подобным образом.

Русоволосый, до того давившийся хохотом, не выдержал и прыснул.

— Я обязательно расскажу об этом твоей маме, ей должно понравиться! — пообещал, отсмеявшись, его спутник.

Брюнет только молча задрал бровь. Тонкую бровь, по прямой уходящую от переносицы к виску. А ухо, это несчастное ухо, за которое он заправлял волосы, было острое, как у эльфов. Или...

— Ты, ты же оказался прав! — взвыл Шульдих. — Ты, долбанутый уфолог, сумасшедший астроном!

Он вцепился в собственную шевелюру по детской привычке, от которой так и не смог отвыкнуть, взъерошил, наспех пригладил, потом внимательнее вгляделся в инопланетянина. Сосредоточиться очень мешали волны незамутненного восторга, исходящие от Кроуфорда.

— Так? — Шульдих неуверенно выставил перед собой ладонь с растопыренными пальцами: соединенные указательный и средний отдельно от так же соединенных безымянного и мизинца.

  
[art by Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)   
  


Вулканец — а про себя Шульдих назвал его так — медленно кивнул и торжественно поднял руку в ответ. Кроуфорд незамедлительно ответил тем же. Русоволосый только глаза закатил. Потом откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание, и представился:

— Меня зовут Джон Кирк. Моего так поразившего вас друга — Спок.

Кроуфорд с Шульдихом переглянулись, затем хором спросили:

— Джон? Почему не Джим?

— Родители назвали, — пожал плечами Кирк.

Шульдих присел на горячий — под таким солнцем всё нагревалось — камень и опять взъерошил волосы. Наверное, у этого тела была та же привычка.

— Кирк, Спок, Боунс, «Энтерпрайз», Ромулус, Вулкан, Кронос, Скотти, Ухура, Чехов, Сулу? — перечислил он и вопросительно посмотрел на Кирка.

Тот кивнул.

— К чему вы...

— Он недопророчил! — перебил Шульдих. — Понимаешь, Брэд? Он был оракул, но не увидел всего в точности. Зато какая сублимация дара! Какой долгосрочный прогноз! У нас такому не учат.

Кроуфорд кивал с блаженной улыбкой, потом слегка встряхнулся и посерьёзнел.

— Я Брэд Кроуфорд. Он — Николас Линдерман.

— Шульдих! — поправил тот.

— Как хочешь, — не стал возражать Кроуфорд. — Вы путешествовали в прошлое из будущего скачками, через смерть?

— Да, — кивнул Спок, — через неравные временные промежутки.

— Они нашли наши записи, — констатировал Кирк. — Не учли мы, что за нами пойдут следом. Ключевые точки истории для перемещения всё-таки оказались одинаковые.

Кроуфорд пожалел, что не вызубрил найденное наизусть.

— Да, нашли, правда, ничего не поняли, — признался он.

— Я и не стремился! — поправил Шульдих.

По недолгому размышлению он решил, что инопланетянин, оказавшийся предсказанием криво реализовавшегося оракула — это уже и не шок. Особенно по сравнению с путешествием во времени.

— Из какого вы века? — поинтересовался Спок.

— Двадцатого, — ответил Шульдих, — девяностые годы.

И машинально, как бывало с телепатами, полез в мысли Спока, забыв, что дар последнее время не работает ни на ком, кроме Кроуфорда. Простое любопытство, невинная наглость. И увяз, как муха в варенье, в темном, чуждом, странном.

— Мистер Линдерман, — предостерегающе и вместе с тем ровно проговорил Спок, — не стоит читать мысли без разрешения. По крайней мере, у телепатов более высокого уровня — если не углубляться в моральные соображения.

— Извините, — сожаления он не испытал ни малейшего и тут же попробовал прочесть Кирка. Получилось не очень, считались только поверхностные впечатления, что-то более осмысленное будто бы кто-то утягивал подальше, как фантик на ниточке от кота.

— Мистер Линдерман, — с нажимом повторил Спок, и Шульдих развел руками, признавая поражение. Он умел проигрывать в непринципиальных вопросах.

Пока Шульдих пытался удовлетворить праздное любопытство, Кроуфорд сел на корточки вместе с Кирком и начал вычерчивать в земле план Санторина конца двадцатого века и примерное нахождение машины времени.

— Мы занимались дайвингом, — он художественно перевирал действительность. — Увлеклись и решили исследовать пещеру. Там обнаружили странно выглядящую установку, которая вышла из режима ожидания при нашем появлении. Наверное, датчики какие-то. Потом в результате моей… кхм… неосторожности машина заработала и отправила нас во времена Второй Мировой.

— Мы собирались побродить вдвоем по Санторину, но транспортатор сначала засбоил, а затем отправил нас сразу в прошлое, в период Третьей Мировой войны.

Спок перестал сверлить Шульдиха тяжелым взглядом и навис над сидящими.

— Вы не вполне точно изобразили, — он отобрал палку и дочертил восточную оконечность острова. — Мы с капитаном оказались в этом времени сорок восемь минут назад и успели побывать на склоне вулкана. Он уже активен. Рельеф местности изменился после извержения, но местами узнаваем. Кроме того, размеры и форма острова совпадают с геологической реконструкцией на девяносто пять процентов, это Санторин, возможность ошибки мала. Если доверять вашей схеме, нам следует идти туда, — он указал примерно в том направлении, куда и собирались идти Кроуфорд с Шульдихом.

— К машине времени, — кивнул Брэд. — Я доведу. Мне хочется и нужно вернуться обратно, поэтому я знаю направление.

За откровенным недоумением Кирка и Спока Шульдих наблюдал с некоторой насмешкой. То, чем собирался заняться Кроуфорд и что демонстрировал ранее, когда они ныряли, было сродни лозоходству. Оракулов натаскивали на поиск заданного объекта чуть ли не больше, чем на собственно предвидение будущего.

— Идти придется очень быстро, — предупредил он и пошёл за Брэдом.

По пути пришлось объяснять принципы и возможности пророческого дара и заодно следить, чтобы Кроуфорд в угаре поиска не переломал ног. Бодрым галопом они добрались до деревушки — очень разумно спланированной для такого времени, слишком четко и упорядоченно — и пересекли её, не обращая внимания на оклики редких встречных. По пути Спок успел поделиться сведениями из древневулканских хроник, что в его народе были оракулы, но с ходом времени их существование стали считать суеверием. Кирк попытался выяснить — “всегда любил историю!” — откуда взялись в двадцатом веке паранормы, Шульдих начал мучительно увиливать, и тот прекратил расспросы.

За деревней Кроуфорд ещё прибавил скорость, чуть не упал в яму, если бы Шульдих со Споком не оттащили его в сторону. Идти за Брэдом приходилось, то и дело переходя на бег, слишком широко и быстро тот шагал.

— Я вижу следы чужеродного вмешательства, — успевал делиться Спок.

— Учитывая твой внешний вид и нашу теорию переноса сознаний через генетических родственников, несложно догадаться, кто повлиял на этот народ, — веселился Кирк.

— Я не догадался, а пришёл к выводу путём логических умозаключений.

— Разумеется, друг мой, разумеется.

Дорога привела в оливковую рощу, равномерность роста деревьев в которой выдавала искусственное происхождение посадок. На стволах были вырезаны значки, многие ветви подрезали и подвязывали.

— Сельское хозяйство, — Кирк прищурился, — и символы знакомые.

— Да, это один из редко используемых видов вулканской письменности, — сдался Спок. — Здесь выводили новые сорта, помечая дату и на что направлены были усилия.

Кроуфорд селекцией не заинтересовался и рванул дальше, чудом вписался между ветвей, спутники, не тратя слов, двинулись следом, чтобы не потерять его из виду. В таком темпе Брэд пробежал ещё с сотню метров и очутился на утоптанной поляне перед глухой скалой. Встряхнулся, неумело выходя из неглубокого транса, огляделся и развёл руками:

— Всё. Куда дальше, не знаю.

— Тротила с собой ни у кого нет? — осведомился Шульдих.

Спок подошёл к скале и провел ладонями по камню.

— Не думаю, что стоит прибегать к радикальным методам, — пальцы оглаживали выщерблины в скале, он искал что-то, словно слепой.

— Скажи «друг» и войди? — заинтересовался Шульдих, немного за ним понаблюдав.

Спок встал на колени и начал ощупывать камень в полуметре от земли.

— Полагаю, обозначения эмоциональных привязанностей здесь не помогут, — Спок что-то почувствовал и замер, наложив ладони одну на другую.

— Это была цитата, — тихо сказал Кирк.

Он стоял лицом к оливам и неторопливо озирался. Шульдих читал в нём лёгкую, привычную настороженность.

— Я знаю, — мягко ответил Спок. — Не мешайте.

Кирк кивнул, Шульдих присоединился к нему в выглядывании неизвестно чего. Кроуфорд смотрел на Спока, наслаждаясь живым доказательством своей вменяемости.

— Скор, что ты делаешь и зачем привёл сюда людей? Вам следует эвакуироваться.

Сбоку, из-за деревьев, вышел совершенно седой вулканец в мешковатом синем комбинезоне, заляпанном пятнами масла.

— Отговаривать меня бесполезно, я не уплыву с вами. Я должен доработать транспортатор.

— Здравствуй, — Спок выпрямился. — Я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь. Меня зовут Спок. Мы все пришли из другого времени, из будущего. Мы предполагаем, твоя машина заработала иначе, чем ты рассчитывал.

Вулканец побелел.

— Нет. Не может быть, — он тяжело вздохнул и оперся о ствол оливы. — Я не только не вернул свой народ домой, но и погубил ни в чем не повинных людей?

Он бессильно ссутулился, и стало заметно, насколько вулканец стар и измождён.

— Погодите себя корить, — Кирк выступил вперед. — Мы думаем, что вашу машину можно заставить отправить нас обратно.

— И запрограммировать так, чтобы в будущем она однажды заработала и отправила нас в прошлое, — Шульдих вспомнил бесконечные рассуждения Брэда о природе времени.

— Тогда временная линия не изменится, — с выражением неподдельного блаженства заключил Кроуфорд.

Вулканец разглядывал их с все возрастающим изумлением.

— Спок, это точно твой сородич? — шепнул Кирк. — Такой эмоциональный.

— После реформы Сурака несколько столетий хватало недовольных, которые улетали искать лучшей доли, — так же тихо просветил его Спок.

Шульдих который раз поразился силе пророческого дара создателя «Звездного пути». В восхищении присутствовала изрядная доля злорадства: Организация упустила великий талант, который реализовал себя в творчестве на все сто.

— Мы собирались колонизировать планету, где нет следов разумной жизни, но потерпели столкновение с пиратами. Пришлось лететь к ближайшей планете с подходящими для жизни условиями, — вулканец подошёл к скале, ритмично постучал кулаком по камню на уровне бедра, надавил — и препятствие медленно сдвинулось в сторону, открывая проход вглубь искусственной пещеры.

— Пока хватало топлива, мы сумели изучить планету и выбрать место поселения. Народ здесь оказался мирным, их удалось убедить не поклоняться нам, жизнь налаживалась… Пока приборы не показали, что приближается мощнейшее извержение. Почти все вулканцы эвакуировались, людям мы тоже объяснили, как следует поступить. Послушали нас не все и не на всех островах, но мы надеемся, что хотя бы часть выживет.

Кроуфорд разглядывал пещеру, увидел в глубине машину времени, но подходить не стал.

— Люди всё равно вам поклонялись, — проговорил он. — И будут. Шульдих, помнишь мифы об эльфах, все эти странные статуи с непривычной формы черепами, ушами? Рисунки, фрески… Головы с острова Пасхи того же происхождения, я уверен! Всё-таки мифология может открыть тайны истории человечества.

Шульдих наоборот подошел к машине, встал на платформу и обошёл кругом. Та выглядела так же, как в далёком будущем.

— После Атлантиды и вулканцев я готов к чему угодно.

Спок с Кирком тоже поднялись на платформу и принялись разглядывать датчики панели управления, ни к чему не прикасаясь.

— Что ты хотел сконструировать?

— Я собирался доработать транспортатор, так чтобы он позволял переносить объекты за сотни световых лет, — в глазах вулканца загорелось благородное безумие гения.

— Без маяков и приемных платформ? — поразился Кирк размаху замысла.

— Транспортаторы в ваше время очень нестабильны и с трудом переносят с орбиты на поверхность планеты. Вам потребовалось бы полностью пересмотреть конструкцию и использовать огромные мощности, — Спок оглянулся на соплеменника, с трудом сдерживая изумление.

Тот горько улыбнулся.

Считаете, сделать из неё машину времени будет проще? — он развёл руками, признавая своё бессилие. — Сейчас я хотел её законсервировать и вернуться после извержения, доработать, если она уцелеет — пещера надежно защищена. Пока же мне нужно помочь с организацией эвакуации.

Кирк переглянулся с Шульдихом и заговорщицки подмигнул.

— Мы с товарищем по несчастью займемся этим. Здесь от нас будет немного проку. Вы же попробуйте сделать из транспортатора машину времени.

Спок только коротко кивнул вместо ответа.

— Эта техника слишком сложна, я не разберусь, — признался Кроуфорд.

Шульдих подошёл к нему и положил руки на плечи.

— Ты ли не читал сопромат как легкую литературу? Брэд, ты пророк и хочешь вернуться — этого достаточно. Всё получится.

Спок без лишних слов нырнул под панель управления, тут же снял щиток и жестом позвал к себе старого изобретателя и Кроуфорда.

— Возвращайтесь, как закончите с эвакуацией, — сказал Спок на прощание, когда Кирк с Шульдихом пошли к выходу из пещеры.

— Не выносит, когда отвлекают от срочной работы. Требовательный. Он им там жилы повытянет.

— Брэд фанат. Ему не страшно. Тот старый вулканец тем более.

— Верно, — Кирк улыбнулся.

За следующие часы Шульдих понял, что такое работа правильного. Вся теория, которую им вбивали в Организации, всплыла в голове, поначалу тихонько, затем так шустро, как возможно, потому что Кирк оказался хорошим капитаном не только в кино, но и в суровой реальности. Столько бегать, указывать, помнить и учитывать одновременно Шульдиху не доводилось никогда прежде. Им обоим попытались говорить, что они — не лидеры, не вожди и не старейшины. Пришлось доказывать, где затрещиной, где словом, что их указания вернее произвольного метания посыльных между поселениями острова. Под конец, когда осталось погрузить последнюю группу людей и их скарб на корабль, оба еле волочили ноги, а Шульдих охрип.

— Первый раз? — спросил Кирк, когда они уже подходили к пещере.

— Что? — не понял Шульдих.

— Командовать приходится.

— Ага. Больше не хочу.

Кирк только усмехнулся.

Изобретатели встретили их у платформы машины, кратко сообщили, что вроде бы должно работать. Выдохшийся Спок даже не стал сообщать процент вероятности благополучного исхода, старик вулканец бормотал о генетической матрице и пространственно-временных искривлениях, Кроуфорд молча пялился в потолок. В мыслях его Шульдих видел дикую смесь слов и знаков, которые понять не хотелось и пытаться.

Первыми на платформу машины стали Кирк со Споком. Спок поднял руку в традиционном вулканском жесте, Кирк просто помахал на прощание.

— Не болтайте там о нас много, — попросил он. — Неизвестно, какая информация может изменить будущее.

— Мы не узнали ничего нового, — успокоил его Шульдих.

Спок нажал на кнопку, и они растворились в золотом сиянии. Вулканец жестом пригласил их встать на платформу.

— Прощайте, — сказал Кроуфорд.

— Долгой и интересной вам жизни, — пожелал Шульдих.

— И вам, — не стал его поправлять старик.

На кнопку запуска они нажимали вместе. Что руки дрожали, они потом не признавались даже самим себе.

~*~

Они пришли в себя все в той же пещере, где подмигивала огоньками машина времени — продукт потрясающей ошибки вулканского гения. Оба лежали на полу, в позах настолько неудобных, что поднимались с кряхтением — всё сильно затекло. Разговаривать не хотелось.

Кроуфорд поприседал, попрыгал, помахал руками, разминаясь, Шульдих посмотрел на него и последовал примеру. Если у него сведет в воде ногу, это будет крайне не вовремя.

Застоявшийся воздух, тихий гул машины, привычное тело. Словно ничего и не было.

— Поплыли отсюда? — спросил Кроуфорд, улыбнувшись.

От него исходило потрясающее ощущение спокойствия и уверенности, и Шульдих готов был поспорить, что именно их путешествие в прошлое так на него повлияло. Какие идеи теперь появятся в его голове? Сидеть и скучать он явно не собирается, не тот характер.

Они нацепили акваланги и шагнули в воду. Обратный путь оказался короче и занял меньше времени, или Шульдих настолько задумался, что, следуя за Кроуфордом, не заметил, как они добрались.

По пути их догоняли стайки рыбёшек, отставали, на смену подплывали другие. Шульдих понял, насколько зациклился на поисках базы, когда они плыли в пещеру: отмечал все эти красоты, но не испытал ни единой эмоции, — быстрее к цели, быстрее.

Потрясающее место, небо и море такие же, как три с половиной тысячелетия назад.

Кроуфорд первым забрался в катер, Шульдих следом. Торопливо избавились от снаряжения и легли, как были, на палубу, вытянувшись бок о бок. Не переварить впечатления, так хотя бы отдышаться.

Кроуфорд нашарил бутылку с водой, напился, протянул Шульдиху и задумчиво предложил:

— А давай снимем своё кино про них. Теория перемещения в любую точку галактики безумна настолько, что её только в фильмах и использовать.

— Мне вообще-то надо в штаб, — неохотно вспомнил Шульдих.

— А мы сначала подчиним себе твоё руководство, потом снимем кино, — последовательность действий в изложении Кроуфорда была элементарной. — Я как раз за это время успею подтянуть теорию гиперпространства.

Шульдих никогда не верил в Бога, но сейчас почувствовал острое желание попросить того об одной услуге: чтобы Кроуфорд не поставил цель изобрести варп-двигатель и отправиться туда, куда не ступала нога человека. Лучше ограничиться фильмом. В конце концов, в киноиндустрии вертятся большие деньги.

— Разве мы не обещали не использовать полученные от них знания?

— Можно подумать они нам формулы выдали, — возмутился Кроуфорд. — А могли бы. Кстати, Шульдих, мог бы прочитать их, когда была такая возможность.

— Спок чувствовал, когда я его читал, — напомнил тот. — А мысли Кирка будто бы кто-то прятал. Разве наше вмешательство не изменило бы их жизнь? Не хотелось бы.

Кроуфорду, он знал, тоже понравились эти гости из будущего — не меньше, чем киношные персонажи. Но Брэда ничего не волновало, он щурился на солнце и улыбался. Потом притянул к себе Шульдиха поближе и проговорил:

— Помнишь, что я объяснял про квантовые реальности? Их настоящее не изменится, а наше будущее мы определим сами.

Конец.


End file.
